El Beso de la Noche
by sheky23
Summary: Edward un antiguo vikingo que fue maldecido y condenado a la inmortalidad y a no ser jamas recordado por las personas que lo viesen. Pero aquella noche, Bella no se olvido de él. Arriesgaran sus vidas, pero "Hay algunos besos por los que vale pena morir.
1. Prólogo

_Otra adaptación que seguro será de vuestro agrado, puede que la introducción os quite las ganas de seguir leyendo. Pero os aseguro que si seguis hasta el final el contenido y las emociones de este libro os devolveran el esfuerzo de leer.  
><em>

_Historia de Sherrilyn Kenyon, personajes de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><span>INTRODUCCIÓN<span>

_Thrylos (Leyenda)_

Atlántida.

Legendaria. Mística. Dorada. Misteriosa. Gloriosa y mágica.

Hay quienes afirman que nunca existió.

Pero también hay quienes piensan que están a salvo en este moderno mundo de armas y tecnología. A salvo de todos los antiguos demonios. Incluso creen que los hechiceros, los guerreros y los dragones murieron hace tiempo.

Hay tontos que se aferran a su lógica y su ciencia, pensando que ellas van a salvarlos. Nunca serán libres o estarán seguros, no mientras se rehúsen a ver lo que hay delante de sus propios ojos.

Porque todos los antiguos mitos y leyendas tienen origen en la verdad, y a veces la verdad no nos libera. A veces nos esclaviza aún más.

Pero vengan, quienes son imparciales, y escúchenme contar un cuento acerca de la historia del más perfecto paraíso que jamás existió. Más allá de los míticos Pilares de Heracles, en el gran Egeo, hubo una tierra una vez orgullosa que abrigó a una raza mucho más avanzada que cualquier otra anterior o posterior.

Fundada en las antiguas brumas del tiempo por el primordial dios Archon, la Atlántida tomó su nombre de la hija mayor de Archon, Atlantia, cuyo nombre significaba "delicada belleza." Archon conjuró la isla con la ayuda de su tío, el dios del océano Ydor, y su hermana Eda –tierra— para otorgarle la tierra a su esposa Apollymi para que pudieran poblar el continente con sus frutos divinos, que tendrían todo el espacio necesario para crecer y juguetear.

Apollymi lloró con tanta alegría ante su regalo, que sus lágrimas inundaron la tierra y convirtieron a la Atlántida en una ciudad dentro de otra ciudad. Islas gemelas rodeadas por cinco canales de agua.

Allí, ella daría a luz a sus hijos inmortales.

Pero pronto se descubrió que la gran Destructora, Apollymi, era estéril. A pedido de Archon, Ydor habló con Eda y juntos crearon una raza de Atlantes para poblar las islas y traer alegría nuevamente al corazón de Apollymi.

Funcionó.

Dorados y hermosos en honor a la reina diosa, los Atlantes eran muy superiores a cualquier otra raza humana. Por sí mismos le dieron placer a Apollymi y lograron que la gran Destructora sonriera.

Amantes de la paz y justos, como sus antiguos dioses, los Atlantes no conocían la guerra. Ni la pobreza. Usaban sus mentes psíquicas y su magia para vivir armoniosamente dentro del equilibrio de la naturaleza. Le daban la bienvenida a todos los extranjeros que llegaban a sus orillas y compartían con ellos sus dones de curación y prosperidad.

Pero cuando el tiempo pasó y otros panteones y otras personas comenzaron a desafiarlos, los Atlantes se vieron forzados a luchar por su patria.

Para proteger a su gente, los dioses Atlantes entraron en un constante conflicto con el advenedizo panteón Griego. Para ellos, los Griegos eran niños que luchaban por la posesión de cosas que jamás entenderían. Los Atlantes intentaron ocuparse de ellos como cualquier padre lo haría con un pequeño furioso. Equitativamente. Pacientemente.

Pero los Griegos no querían oír su antigua sabiduría. Zeus y Poseidón, entre otros, estaban celosos de las riquezas y la serenidad de los Atlantes.

Sin embargo, era Apolo quien más codiciaba su isla.

Apolo, un despiadado y astuto dios, se puso en acción para quitarles a los dioses mayores la Atlántida. A diferencia de su padre y su tío, él sabía que los Griegos nunca podrían derrotar a los Atlantes en una contienda abierta. Sólo desde adentro uno podría conquistar la antigua y avanzada civilización.

Entonces cuando Zeus proscribió a la raza guerrera de Apolo, los Apolitas, de su Grecia nativa, Apolo congregó a sus hijos y los condujo a través del mar hacia las orillas de la Atlántida.

Los Atlantes se compadecieron de la raza psíquica Apolita, los cuales parecían dioses, que había sido perseguida por los Griegos. Veían a los Apolitas como primos y los acogieron mientras acataran las leyes Atlantes y no causaran conflictos.

Públicamente, los Apolitas hicieron lo que les decían. Hicieron sacrificios a los dioses Atlantes sin romper el pacto con su padre, Apolo. Cada año elegían a la más hermosa virgen entre ellos y se la enviaban a Delfos como una ofrenda a Apolo por su generosidad al darles un nuevo hogar donde un día reinarían como dioses.

En el año 10,500 a.c. la hermosa aristócrata Cleto fue enviada a Delfos. Apolo se enamoró instantáneamente de ella, y le engendró cinco pares de gemelos.

Fue a través de su amante y sus hijos que anticipó su destino. Al final, ellos lo conducirían al trono de la Atlántida.

Mandó de regreso a la Atlántida a su amante y sus hijos, donde se casaron dentro de la familia real Atlante. Como los hijos mayores de Apolo se habían casado con los nativos Atlantes y habían mezclado las dos razas, haciendo a sus hijos aún más fuertes, también ellos lo harían. Sólo él mantendría pura la descendencia real para asegurar la fuerza y la lealtad de la corona Atlante para sí mismo.

Tenía planes para la Atlántida y sus hijos. A través de ellos, Apolo gobernaría el mundo entero y derrotaría a su padre así como su padre había derrotado al anciano dios Cronos antes que él.

Se decía que el propio Apolo visitaba a la reina de cada generación y engendraba al heredero Atlante en ella.

Con cada último hijo que nacía, Apolo iba a sus oráculos para saber si ese hijo sería el que destronaría a los dioses Atlantes.

Cada año le decían que no.

Hasta el 9548 a.c.

Como era su costumbre, Apolo visitó a la reina Atlante, cuyo rey había fallecido más de un año atrás. Apareció ante ella como un fantasma y engendró a su hijo mientras ella dormía y soñaba con su esposo muerto.

Fue también ese año que los dioses Atlantes se enteraron de sus propios destinos. Porque la reina de los dioses Atlantes, Apollymi, quedó embarazada con el hijo de Archon.

Luego de todos esos siglos de anhelar un hijo propio, finalmente el deseo de la Destructora le había sido concedido. Se dijo que la isla de la Atlántida floreció ese día, y que conoció más prosperidad que nunca antes. La diosa reina celebró gozosamente mientras le contaba la noticia a los demás dioses.

En cuanto los Destinos escucharon su anuncio, observaron a Apollymi y Archon y proclamaron que el hijo no nacido de Apollymi provocaría la muerte de todos ellos.

Una por una, los tres Destinos pronunciaron una sola oración de profecía.

"El mundo como lo conocemos, terminará."

"Todos nuestros destinos descansarán en sus manos."

"Como un dios, cada capricho suyo será el dominio supremo."

Aterrado por la predicción, Archon le ordenó a su esposa que matara al infante venidero.

Apollymi se rehusó. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para tener su hijo como para verlo innecesariamente muerto debido a las palabras de las celosas Destinos. Con la ayuda de su hermana, dio a luz a su hijo prematuramente y lo escondió en el mundo mortal. Para Archon, ella parió un bebé de piedra.

—He tenido suficiente de tus infidelidades y mentiras, Archon. De hoy en adelante has endurecido mi corazón. Un hijo de piedra es todo lo que tendrás de mí.

Enfurecido, Archon la encerró en Kalosis, un reino inferior entre este mundo y el suyo.

—Ahí te quedarás hasta que tu hijo esté muerto.

Y entonces los dioses Atlantes se volvieron contra la hermana de Apollymi hasta forzar una confesión de ella.

—Él nacerá cuando la luna trague al sol y la Atlántida sea bañada por una oscuridad total. Su majestuosa madre llorará por miedo a su nacimiento.

Los dioses fueron a la reina Atlante, ya que el nacimiento de su hijo era inminente. Como había sido predicho, la luna eclipsó al sol mientras ella luchaba por dar a luz, y cuando su hijo nació, Archon ordenó que el bebé fuera asesinado.

La reina lloró y le rogó a Apolo que la auxiliara. Seguramente su amante no permitiría que su hijo fuera asesinado por los dioses más ancianos.

Pero Apolo la ignoró y ella vio desamparadamente cómo mataban a su hijo recién nacido frente a sus ojos.

Lo que la reina no sabía era que Apolo ya había sido informado de lo que sucedería y no era su hijo el que ella llevaba, sino otro niño que él había cambiado en su vientre para salvar al propio.

Con la ayuda de su hermana, Artemisa, Apolo había llevado a su hijo a casa, en Delfos, donde el niño fue criado entre las sacerdotisas de Apolo.

Como los años pasaron y Apolo no regresó a la reina Atlante para engendrar otro heredero, su odio por él creció. Despreciaba al dios Griego que no podía ser molestado para darle un hijo que reemplazara al que había perdido.

Veintiún años después de haber presenciado el sacrificio de su único hijo, la reina se enteró de otro hijo engendrado por el dios Griego Apolo.

Este había nacido de una princesa Griega que había sido otorgada al dios como una ofrenda, con esperanza de inclinar la bendición del dios hacia los Griegos, que estaban en guerra con los Atlantes.

En cuanto las noticias llegaron a la reina, su amargura interna aumentó hasta que su corriente la abrumó.

Convocó a sus propias sacerdotisas para preguntarles dónde podría ser encontrado el heredero de su imperio.

—El heredero de la Atlántida reside en la casa de Ancles.

La misma casa donde había nacido el nuevo hijo de Apolo.

La reina gritó indignada ante la proclamación, sabiendo que Apolo había traicionado a su propio hijo. Ellos habían sido olvidados mientras él forjaba una nueva raza para reemplazarlos.

Llamando a sus guardias personales, la reina los envió a Grecia, para asegurarse de que la amante de Apolo y su hijo fueran asesinados. Jamás permitiría que ninguno de ellos se sentara en su amado trono.

—Asegúrense de desgarrarlos, para que los Griegos crean que fue hecho por un animal salvaje. No quiero que quede nada que los haga mirar hacia nuestras orillas por esto.

Pero como con todos los actos de venganza, este también fue revelado.

Angustiado, Apolo, sin pensarlo, maldijo a su raza una vez elegida.

"Una plaga a todos aquellos que nazcan Apolitas. Que cosechen todo lo que han sembrado este día. Ninguno de ustedes vivirá más allá de la edad de mi preciosa Ryssa. Todos perecerán dolorosamente el día de su vigesimoséptimo cumpleaños. Como actuaron como animales, se convertirán en ellos. Encontrarán alimento sólo en la sangre de sus iguales. Y nunca jamás podrán caminar por mi reino, donde los veré y seré forzado a recordar qué fue lo que hicieron para traicionarme."

No fue hasta que hubo pronunciado la maldición que Apolo recordó a su propio hijo que estaba en Delfos. Un hijo al cual había maldecido estúpidamente junto con los otros.

Porque una vez dichas, esas cosas jamás pueden ser deshechas.

Pero más que eso, él había sembrado las semillas de su propia destrucción. El día de la boda de su hijo con su más atesorada sacerdotisa, Apolo le había confiado a su hijo todo lo que valoraba en la vida.

—En tus manos está mi futuro. Tu sangre es mía y es a través de ti y tus futuros hijos que yo vivo.

Con esas palabras de atadura, y en un ataque de rabia, Apolo se condenó a sí mismo a la extinción. Porque una vez que la descendencia de su hijo muriera, también lo haría Apolo, y con él, el mismo sol.

Como ven, Apolo no es simplemente un dios. Él es la esencia del sol y tiene en sus manos el equilibrio del universo.

El día que Apolo muera, morirá la tierra y todos los que aquí habitan.

Ahora es el año 2003 d.c. y sólo queda un hijo Apolita que lleva la sangre del antiguo dios…

* * *

><p><em>Hola chicas, esto es un poco de introducción para que entendias la temática del libro ya que la acción se basa en esto.<em>

_Espero que se os haya quedado claro, besos y disfrutad de esta historia en los próximos capítulos que subiré-_

_Saludos._


	2. Chapter 1

_Historia de Sherrilyn Kenyon, personajes de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

Febrero 2003

St. Paul, Minnesota

—Oh, querida, gran alerta de semental a las tres en punto.

Bella Swan se rió del tono lascivo de Megan mientras se daba vuelta dentro del atestado bar para ver a un hombre de cabello oscuro y apariencia normal que miraba hacia el escenario donde estaba tocando su banda local favorita, Twisted Hearts.

Balanceándose al ritmo de la música mientras bebía sorbos de su té helado Long Island, Bella lo estudió durante un minuto.

—Es un Lechero –decidió luego de un detallado examen de sus "atributos" que constaba su apariencia, su porte y su atavío de leñador.

Megan sacudió la cabeza.

—No, señora, definitivamente es una Cracker.

Bella sonrió al pensar en su sistema de clasificación, que dependía de las cosas por las que no sacarían a un hombre de la cama. Lechero significaba que era atractivo de un modo inusual y que podía traer un vaso de leche a la cama en cualquier momento. Las Crackers estaban un paso arriba, y las Galletitas eran dioses.

Pero lo máximo en aspecto apetecedor era calificado como una Rosquilla Espolvoreada. Una Rosquilla Espolvoreada no sólo era caótica, sino que también violaba su perpetua mentalidad dietética y le rogaba a una mujer que la mordiera.

Hasta la fecha, ninguna de ellas había conocido a una Rosquilla Espolvoreada en carne y hueso. Aún así, no perdían la esperanza.

Megan le dio un golpecito a Bree y a Kate en el hombro y señaló discretamente al hombre que estaba inspeccionando.

—¿Galletita?

Kate negó con la cabeza.

—Cracker.

—Definitivamente Cracker –confirmó Bree.

—Oh, ¿qué sabes tú? Tienes un novio formal –le dijo Megan a Bree cuando la banda terminaba su canción y tomaba un descanso—. Dios, ustedes son demasiado críticas.

Bella miró nuevamente al chico, que estaba hablando con su amigo y tomando una cerveza longneck. No hacía que su corazón se acelerara, pero la verdad es que muy pocos hombres lo conseguían. Aún así, tenía una actitud sencilla, abierta y una sonrisa agradable y amistosa. Podía ver porqué a Megan le gustaba.

—De cualquier modo, ¿por qué tendría que importarte lo que nosotras pensamos? –le preguntó a Megan—. Si a ti te gusta, entonces ve y preséntate.

Megan estaba horrorizada.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—¿Por qué no? –preguntó Bella.

—¿Qué hago si piensa que soy gorda o fea?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco. Megan era una chica castaña muy delgada que estaba lejos de ser fea.

—La vida es corta, Megan. Demasiado corta. Por lo que sabemos, él podría ser el hombre de tus sueños, pero si te quedas aquí, babeando y sin hacer nada, jamás lo sabrás.

—Dios –susurró Megan—, cómo te envidio por esa actitud de vivo—el—día—a—día. Pero no puedo.

Bella la tomó de la mano y la arrastró a través del gentío, hacia el hombre.

Le tocó el hombro.

Sobresaltado, él se dio vuelta.

Sus ojos se ensancharon al mirar hacia arriba a Bella. Con un metro ochenta y cinco, estaba acostumbrada a ser un monstruo de la naturaleza. A su favor, el tipo no pareció ofendido por el hecho de que ella era cinco centímetros más alta que él.

Luego observó a Megan, que medía un normal metro sesenta y cuatro.

—Hola –dijo Bella, atrayendo nuevamente su mirada a ella—. Estoy haciendo una encuesta rápida. ¿Estás casado?

Él frunció el ceño.

—No.

—¿Saliendo con alguien?

El tipo miró desconcertado a su amigo.

—No.

—¿Homosexual?

Se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Perdón?

—¡Bella! –dijo Megan bruscamente.

Ella ignoró a ambos y apretó fuerte la mano de Megan cuando ella intentó escaparse corriendo.

—Te gustan las mujeres, ¿cierto?

—Sí –dijo él, sonando ofendido.

—Bien, porque mi amiga Megan aquí presente piensa que eres excepcionalmente lindo y le gustaría conocerte – empujó a su amiga en medio de los dos—. Megan, este es…

Él sonrió al encontrarse con la mirada sorprendida de Michelle.

—Benjamin.

—Benjamin – repitió Bella— Ben, esta es Megan.

—Hola –saludó él, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Por la expresión de su amiga, Bella podía decir que su amiga no estaba segura de si debía estrangularla o agradecerle.

—Hola –dijo Megan, dándole la mano.

Una vez que se aseguró de que eran semicompatibles y de que él no la mordería en la primera cita, Bella los abandonó y se encaminó de regreso a Bree y Kate, quienes estaban con la boca abierta mientras la miraban incrédulas.

—No puedo creer que le hicieras eso. –Dijo Kate tan pronto como Bella se les unió— Va a matarte más tarde.

Bree se encogió.

—Si alguna vez me haces eso, voy a matarte.

Kate pasó un brazo por los hombros de Bree y le dio un abrazo afectuoso.

—Puedes gritarle todo lo que desees, querida, pero no puedo dejar que tú la mates.

Bree se rió ante el comentario de Kate, sin saber que ella hablaba de corazón. Era la guardaespalda secreta de Bella y ya hacía cinco años que estaba con ella. Un record. La mayoría de los guardaespaldas de Bella tenían una esperanza de trabajo de aproximadamente ocho meses.

Terminaban muertos o renunciando en el instante en que alcanzaban a ver exactamente quién y qué era lo que estaba detrás de ella. A su modo de pensar, no valía la pena correr el riesgo, ni siquiera por la exorbitante cantidad de dinero que su padre les pagaba para mantener con vida a su hija.

Pero Kate no. Ella tenía más tenacidad y cara jutzpá que cualquier otra persona que Bella hubiera conocido. Sin mencionar el hecho de que Kate era la única mujer que conocía que en realidad era más alta que ella. Con un metro noventa y cinco era increíblemente hermosa, Kate llamaba la atención donde quiera que iba. Su cabello rubio caía justo debajo de sus hombros, y tenía los ojos tan verdes que no parecían reales.

—Sabes –le dijo Bree a Bella mientras observaba a Ben y Megan hablando y riendo—. Daría cualquier cosa por tener tu confianza. ¿Alguna vez dudas de ti misma?

Bella respondió sinceramente.

—Todo el tiempo.

—Nunca lo demuestras.

Eso era porque, a diferencia de sus acompañantes, había sólo una pequeñísima posibilidad de que a Bella pudieran quedarle otros ocho meses de vida. No podía permitirse estar asustada o ser tímida en la vida. Su lema era tomar todo con las dos manos, y salir corriendo.

Pero ella había estado corriendo toda su vida. Escapando de aquellos que la matarían si tuvieran la oportunidad.

Pero más que nada, había estado escapando de su destino, esperando que de algún modo, de alguna forma, pudiera apartarse de lo inevitable.

Aunque había recorrido el mundo desde que tenía seis años, no estaba más cerca de descubrir la verdad, acerca de su herencia, más de lo que lo había estado su madre antes que ella.

Aún así, con el amanecer de cada día, tenía esperanzas. Esperanzas de que alguien le dijera que su vida no tenía que terminar en su vigesimoséptimo cumpleaños. Esperanzas de que pudiera quedarse en algún lugar por más de unos pocos meses o incluso días.

—¡Epa! – Dijo Bree con los ojos abiertos, mientras miraba hacia la entrada—. ¡Creo que encontré a nuestras Galletitas! Y, damas, hay tres de ellos.

Riendo ante su tono maravillado, Bella giró para ver a tres hombres increíblemente sexy entrando al club. Todos pasaban el metro ochenta y cinco en altura, piel y cabello dorados, y absolutamente magníficos.

Su risa murió instantáneamente, mientras sentía un horrible y fuerte estremecimiento recorriéndola. Era una sensación con la que estaba demasiado familiarizada.

Y que sembraba el terror en su corazón.

Vestidos con costosos suéteres, jeans y chaquetas de esquiar, los tres hombres recorrieron con la mirada a los ocupantes del bar, como los mortales depredadores que eran. Bella tembló. Las personas del bar no tenían idea de en cuánto peligro estaban.

Ninguno de ellos.

Oh, dios santo…

—Hey, Bells –dijo Bree—. Ve y preséntamelos a mí.

Bella negó con la cabeza mientras hacía contacto visual con Kate para advertirla. Ella intentó conducir a Bree lejos de los hombres y de sus miradas oscuras y hambrientas.

—No son nada bueno, Bree. Realmente nada bueno.

La única virtud de ser medio Apolita era su habilidad de ubicar a otros de la especie de su madre. Y algo en sus entrañas le decía que los hombres que caminaban en medio de la gente, registrando a las mujeres con sonrisas seductoras, ya no eran simples Apolitas.

Eran Daimons —una viciosa casta de Apolitas que elegían prolongar sus cortas vidas matando humanos y robando sus almas.

Su carisma de Daimons, único y poderoso, y su sed de almas brotaba de cada poro de sus cuerpos.

Estaban aquí en busca de víctimas.

Bella se tragó su pánico. Tenía que encontrar un modo de salir de ahí antes de que se acercaran demasiado y descubrieran quién era ella en realidad.

Tomó el pequeño revólver de su cartera, y buscó una salida de escape.

—Por el fondo –dijo Kate, empujándola hacia la parte trasera del club.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? –preguntó Bree.

De pronto, el más alto de los Daimons se detuvo en seco.

Giró para mirarlas de frente.

Sus acerados ojos se estrecharon con un intenso interés al ver a Bella, y ella pudo sentirlo intentando penetrar en su mente. Bloqueó su intrusión, pero era demasiado tarde.

Tomó del brazo a sus amigos e inclinó la cabeza hacia ellas.

Diablos. Esto apestaba.

Literalmente.

Con la gente del bar, ella no podía abrir fuego, y tampoco podía hacerlo Kate. Las granadas de mano estaban en el auto y Bella había optado por dejar las dagas debajo del asiento.

—Este sería un buen momento para decirme que traes tus sais contigo, Kate.

—Nada. ¿Tú tienes tus kamas ?

—Sí –respondió sarcásticamente, pensando en sus armas, que parecían pequeñas guadañas—. Las escondí dentro de mi sostén antes de salir de casa.

Bella sintió que Kate metía algo frío en su mano. Al mirar hacia abajo, vio el abanico uchiwa de lucha cerrado. Hecho de acero, el abanico estaba afilado en uno de los lados, por lo que era tan peligroso como un cuchillo Ginsu. Doblado, y con sólo veintisiete centímetros de largo, se veía como un inofensivo abanico de mano japonés, pero en manos de Kate o Bella, era letal.

Bella afirmó su agarre al abanico mientras Kate la llevaba hacia el escenario, donde había una salida para incendios. Se dejó llevar por la multitud hacia la salida, lejos de los Daimons, y lejos de Bree antes de que se pusiera en peligro estando cerca suyo cuando los Daimons atacaran.

Maldijo la altura de ambas al darse cuenta de que no había modo de esconderse. No había manera de evitar que los Daimons las viesen incluso entre esa gran cantidad de gente, cuando Kate y ella sobresalían tanto entre los demás.

Kate se detuvo en seco cuando otro hombre alto y rubio obstruyó su única vía de escape.

Dos segundos más tarde, se desató el infierno en su lado del club, cuando se percataron de que había más de tres Daimons en el bar.

Había al menos una docena de ellos.

Kate empujó a Bella hacia la salida, luego pateó al Daimon hacia atrás, contra un grupo de personas que gritaron y chillaron ante la perturbación.

Bella abrió su abanico mientras otro Daimon iba hacia ella con un cuchillo de caza. Ella atrapó la hoja entre las tablillas y lo arrancó de sus manos, luego usó el cuchillo para apuñalar al Daimon en el pecho.

Se desintegró instantáneamente.

—Pagarás por eso, perra –gruñó uno de los Daimons mientras acometía contra ella.

Varios hombres que estaban en la barra se movieron para ayudarla, pero los Daimons se ocuparon rápidamente de ellos mientras otros clientes se encaminaban hacia la salida.

Cuatro Daimons rodearon a Kate.

Bella intentó acercarse a ella para ayudarla a quitárselos de encima, pero no pudo. Uno de los Daimons atrapó a su guardaespaldas con un violento soplido que envió a Kate volando hasta una pared cercana.

Kate la golpeó con un ruido sordo, luego aterrizó en el suelo hecha un montón. Bella quería ayudarla, pero el mejor modo de hacerlo era llevando a los Daimons fuera del bar y lejos de su amiga.

Se dio vuelta para salir corriendo, sólo para encontrarse con dos Daimons más parados directamente detrás suyo.

La colisión de sus cuerpos la distrajo lo suficiente para que uno de los Daimons le pudiera quitar el cuchillo y el abanico de sus manos de un tirón.

Puso sus brazos alrededor de Bella para evitar que se cayera.

Alto, rubio y apuesto, el Daimon poseía una extraña aura sexual que atraía a cualquier mujer hacia él. Era esa esencia la que les permitía apresar eficazmente a los humanos.

—¿Ibas a algún sitio, princesa? –le preguntó, tomando las muñecas de ella con sus manos y bloqueando la posibilidad de luchar por su arma.

Bella intentó hablar, pero sus oscuros y profundos ojos la tenían completamente cautivada. Ella sintió los poderes llegando hasta su mente, adormeciendo su habilidad para escapar.

Los otros se le unieron.

Aún así, el que estaba frente a ella mantuvo las manos en sus muñecas, su hipnótica mirada en la de ella.

—Bueno, bueno –dijo el más alto, mientras arrastraba un frío dedo por su mejilla—. Cuando vine a alimentarme esta noche, lo último que esperaba era encontrar a nuestra heredera perdida.

Ella alejó la cabeza de su toque.

—Matarme no va a liberarlos –le dijo—. Es sólo un mito.

El que la estaba sosteniendo la dio vuelta para que enfrentara a su líder.

El líder Daimon rió.

—¿No lo somos todos? Pregúntale a cualquier humano en este bar si los vampiros existen y, ¿qué dirán? –él pasó su lengua por los largos dientes caninos mientras la observaba malvadamente—. Ahora, ven afuera y muere sola, o haremos un banquete con tus amigos.

Deslizó su mirada de depredador hacia Megan, quien estaba bastante lejos y tan cautivada por Ben que ni siquiera estaba al tanto de la pelea que había tomado lugar en el lado de Bella dentro del atestado bar.

—La castaña es fuerte. Su alma sola debería mantenernos al menos por seis meses. Y en cuanto a la rubia…

Su mirada se desvió hacia el lugar donde Kate yacía rodeada por humanos que no parecían comprender cómo se había lastimado. No cabían dudas de que los Daimons estaban usando sus poderes para nublar la mente de los humanos alrededor de ellos, para evitar que interfiriesen.

—Bueno –continuó, siniestramente—, un pequeño bocado nunca lastimó a nadie.

Tomó su brazo al mismo tiempo que el Daimon que la sostenía la dejaba ir.

Renuente a ir tranquila hacia su exterminio, Bella regresó a su estricto e intensivo entrenamiento. Regresó a los brazos del Daimon que estaba detrás de ella y le clavó su tacón en el empeine.

Él maldijo.

Ella enterró su puño en el estómago del Daimon parado delante suyo, y luego se movió rápidamente entre los otros dos y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Con su velocidad inhumana, el Daimon más alto la bloqueó a mitad de camino. Una cruel sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras la empujaba salvajemente para detenerla.

Ella lo pateó, pero él impidió que lo lastimara.

—No lo hagas.

Su profunda voz era hipnótica y estaba llena de promesas de daño letal si ella lo desobedecía.

Varias personas en el bar se dieron vuelta para observarlos, pero con una sola mirada violenta del Daimon todos desviaron la vista.

Nadie la ayudaría.

Nadie se atrevía.

Pero aún no había terminado… Bella jamás se rendiría ante ellos.

Antes de poder atacar nuevamente, la puerta de entrada del club se abrió con una ráfaga glacial.

Como si hubiera detectado algo incluso más peligroso que él mismo, el Daimon giró su cabeza hacia la puerta. Sus ojos se ensancharon con terror.

Bella se dio vuelta para observar qué lo había paralizado y entonces ella tampoco pudo apartar la mirada.

El viento y la nieve se arremolinaron en el camino de entrada alrededor de un hombre que medía al menos dos metros.

A diferencia de la mayoría de la gente que andaba caminando en un clima de doce grados bajo cero, el recién llegado vestía sólo una larga y delgada chaqueta de cuero negro que se ondulaba con el viento. Tenía un sólido suéter negro, botas de motociclista, y un par de ajustados pantalones de cuero negros que se ceñían a un cuerpo delgado y fuerte que atraía con promesas sexuales y salvajes.

Poseía el contoneo confiado y mortal del hombre que sabe que no tiene igual. De un hombre que desafiaba al mundo a hacer el intento y enfrentarlo.

Era el paso de un depredador.

E hizo que la sangre de Bella se helara.

Si su cabello hubiese sido rubio, ella hubiera creído que era otro Daimon. Pero este hombre era completamente otra cosa.

Su cabello cobrizo , estaba apartado de un rostro perfectamente esculpido que hacía que su corazón se acelerara. Sus ojos dorados eran fríos. Acerados. Su cara era resuelta e impasible.

Ni bonito, ni femenino, ¡el hombre era semejante Rosquilla Espolvoreada que ni siquiera tendría que compartirla con ella en su cama!

Atrayente como un faro, e inconsciente de la multitud del bar, el recién llegado desvió su oscura y mortal mirada de un Daimon al siguiente, hasta que se detuvo en el que estaba al lado de ella.

Una sonrisa lenta y diabólica se extendió por su apuesto rostro, dejando ver una mínima insinuación de colmillos.

Se encaminó directamente hacia ellos.

El Daimon maldijo, y luego la colocó delante de él.

Bella luchó contra su agarre, hasta que él extrajo una pistola de su bolsillo y la sostuvo contra su sien.

Gritos y exclamaciones estallaron en el bar mientras la gente corría a refugiarse.

Los otros Daimons se movieron hasta pararse a su lado en lo que parecía ser una formación de batalla.

El recién llegado rió baja y siniestramente mientras los evaluaba. La luz de sus ojos dorados permitía ver a Bella cuánto ansiaba él la pelea.

Su mirada, en realidad, los aguijoneaba.

—Mal modo de tomar un rehén –dijo en una voz profunda y suavemente acentuada que retumbaba como un trueno—. Especialmente cuando saben que, de cualquier manera, voy a matarlos.

En ese instante, Bella supo quién y qué era el recién llegado.

Era un Cazador Oscuro –un guerrero inmortal que pasaba la eternidad cazando y ejecutando a los Daimons que se alimentaban de almas humanas. Eran los defensores de la humanidad y la personificación de Satán para la gente de Bella.

Había oído hablar de ellos toda su vida, pero al igual que con el hombre de la saco, lo había atribuido a las leyendas urbanas.

Pero el hombre parado frente a ella no era un invento de su imaginación. Era real, y se veía tan devastador como en las historias que había escuchado.

—Fuera de mi camino, Cazador Oscuro –dijo el Daimon que la tenía agarrada—, o la mataré.

Aparentemente divertido por la amenaza, el Cazador Oscuro negó con la cabeza, como un padre regañando a un niño enojado.

—Sabes, deberías haberte quedado en tu refugio un día más. Esta es noche de Buffy, y además es un capítulo de estreno. –El Cazador Oscuro hizo una pausa para suspirar irritado—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto me enfurece tener que venir aquí, con el frío que hace, a asesinarte, cuando podría estar calentito en casa, mirando a Sarah Michelle Gellar golpear traseros vistiendo un top con la espalda descubierta?

Los brazos del Daimon temblaron al apretar más fuertemente a Bella.

—¡Atrápenlo!

Los Daimons atacaron a la vez. El Cazador Oscuro agarró al primero por la garganta. En un movimiento fluido, levantó al Daimon y lo golpeó contra la pared, donde lo sostuvo en un apretado puño.

El Daimon lanzó un quejido.

—¿Qué eres, un bebé? –preguntó el Cazador Oscuro—. Dios, si vas a matar humanos, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es aprender a morir con un poco de dignidad.

Un segundo Daimon saltó hacia su espalda. Mientras el Cazador Oscuro giraba la parte inferior de su cuerpo, un largo cuchillo de mal aspecto salió del talón de su bota. Él clavó la hoja en el centro del pecho del Daimon.

Instantáneamente, el Daimon se convirtió en polvo.

El Daimon que el Cazador Oscuro sostenía dejó ver sus largos dientes caninos mientras intentaba morderlo y patearlo. El Cazador Oscuro lo tiró a los brazos del tercer Daimon.

Ellos tropezaron hacia atrás y cayeron hechos un montón en el piso.

El Cazador Oscuro sacudió la cabeza al mirar a los dos Daimons que se golpeaban entre sí, intentando ponerse de pie.

Otros más lo atacaron, y los atravesó con una facilidad tan terrorífica como mórbidamente hermosa.

—Vamos, ¿dónde aprendieron a pelear? – Preguntó mientras mataba a otros dos—. ¿En la Escuela de Buenos Modales para Señoritas? – Se mofó desdeñosamente de los Daimons—. Mi hermanita menor podía golpear más fuerte que ustedes cuando tenía tres años. Diablos, si van a convertirse en Daimons, lo menos que pueden hacer es tomar un par de lecciones de lucha para hacer mi aburrido trabajo más interesante. –Suspiró fatigosamente y miró hacia el techo—. ¿Dónde están los Daimons Spathi cuando uno los necesita?

Mientras el Cazador Oscuro estaba distraído, el Daimon que sostenía a Bella apartó el arma de su sien y le dio cuatro disparos.

El Cazador Oscuro giró muy lentamente hacia ellos.

Con la furia descendiendo sobre su rostro, miró al Daimon que le había disparado.

—¿No tienes honor? ¿No tienes decencia? ¿Ni siquiera un maldito cerebro? No me matas con balas. Sólo me enfureces. –Miró hacia abajo, a las sangrantes heridas en su costado, y luego corrió a un costado su chaqueta, por lo que la luz brillaba a través de los agujeros en el cuero. Maldijo de nuevo—. Y acabas de arruinar mi maldita chaqueta favorita. —El Cazador Oscuro le gruñó al Daimon—. Por eso, vas a morir.

Antes de que Bella pudiera moverse, el Cazador Oscuro estiró su mano hacia ellos. Una cuerda negra y fina salió expulsada y se envolvió sola alrededor de la muñeca del Daimon.

Más rápido de lo que ella podía parpadear, el Cazador Oscuro cerró la distancia entre ellos, tiró de la muñeca del Daimon y retorció su antebrazo.

Ella se apartó a tropezones del Daimon y se apretó contra la destrozada máquina de discos, fuera de su camino.

Con una mano aún en el brazo del Daimon, el Cazador Oscuro lo agarró de la garganta y lo elevó del piso. Con un elegante arco, lanzó al Daimon sobre una mesa. Los vidrios se quebraron bajo el peso de la espalda del Daimon. El revólver golpeó el suelo de madera con un frío y metálico ruido sordo.

—¿Tu madre nunca te dijo que el único modo de matarnos es cortándonos en pedacitos? –preguntó el Cazador Oscuro—. Deberías haber traído una cortadora de madera en lugar de un arma. –Observó al Daimon, que luchaba desesperadamente para soltarse—. Ahora, liberemos a todas las almas humanas que has robado.

El Cazador Oscuro sacó una navaja de adentro de su bota, la giró para abrirla, y la hundió en el pecho del Daimon.

Este se descompuso al instante, dejando nada detrás.

Los dos últimos corrieron hacia la puerta.

No llegaron muy lejos antes de que el Cazador Oscuro extrajera un set de cuchillos para lanzar de debajo de su chaqueta y los enviara volando con mortal precisión hacia las espaldas de los asesinos que huían. Los Daimons explotaron, y sus cuchillos golpearon el suelo siniestramente.

Con una calma increíblemente deliberada, el Cazador Oscuro se encaminó hacia la salida. Se detuvo sólo lo suficiente como para recuperar sus cuchillos del suelo.

Y entonces se fue tan rápida y silenciosamente como había llegado.

Bella luchó por respirar mientras la gente en el bar salía de sus escondites y se ponía furiosa. Gracias a dios, hasta Kate se levantó y fue a tropezones hacia ella.

Sus amigas se le acercaron corriendo.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Vieron lo que él hizo?

—¡Pensé que estabas muerta!

—¡Gracias a dios, aún estás viva!

—¿Qué querían contigo?

—¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?

—¿Qué les sucedió?

Ella apenas escuchaba las voces que golpeaban sus oídos con tanta rapidez, y tan mezcladas que no podía definir quién preguntaba qué. La mente de Bella aún estaba con el Cazador Oscuro que había venido en su rescate. ¿Por qué se había molestado en salvarla?

Tenía que saber más de él…

Antes de cambiar de parecer, Bella corrió tras él, buscando a un hombre que no debería ser real.

Afuera, estruendosas sirenas llenaban el aire y se volvían cada vez más fuertes. Alguien en el bar debía haber llamado a la policía.

El Cazador Oscuro iba a mitad de cuadra cuando ella lo alcanzó y lo obligó a detenerse.

Con el rostro impasible, la observó con esos profundos y oscuros ojos. Ojos tan negros que Bella no podía detectar las pupilas. El viento revolvió su cabello alrededor de sus rasgos cincelados y el vapor de su aliento se mezcló con el de ella.

Estaba helando, pero su presencia la animaba tanto que ni siquiera lo sentía.

—¿Qué vas a hacer respecto a la policía? –le preguntó—. Estarán buscándote.

Una amarga sonrisa estiró las esquinas de sus labios.

—Dentro de cinco minutos ningún humano que estuviera en ese bar va a recordar haberme visto.

Sus palabras la sorprendieron. ¿Eso sucedía con todos los Cazadores Oscuros?

—¿Yo también voy a olvidar? –Él asintió—. En ese caso, gracias por salvar mi vida.

Edward vaciló. Era la primera vez que alguien le agradecía por ser un Cazador Oscuro.

Observó fijamente la abundancia de su chocolateado cabello que caían sin orden en forma de cascada alrededor de su rostro ovalado. Llevaba su pelo trenzado en la espalda. Y sus ojos castaño estaban llenos de una brillante vitalidad y calidez.

Aunque no era una gran belleza, sus rasgos tenían un tranquilo encanto que era atractivo, tentador.

Contra su voluntad, él alargó la mano hasta tocar su mandíbula, justo debajo de la oreja. Más suave que el terciopelo, su delicada piel calentó los fríos dedos.

Hacía tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había tocado a una mujer.

Tanto tiempo desde que había saboreado a una por última vez.

Antes de poder detenerse a sí mismo, se inclinó y capturó esos labios separados con los propios.

Edward gruñó ante su sabor y su cuerpo despertó a la vida. Jamás había probado algo más dulce que la dulzura de su boca. Nunca había olido algo más embriagador que su carne limpia y con aroma a rosas.

La lengua de Bella danzó con la suya mientras sus manos se aferraban a los hombros de él, apretándolo más contra ella. Él se tensó y endureció al pensar qué tan suave sería su cuerpo en otros sitios.

Y en ese momento, él la deseó con una urgencia que lo asombró. Era una necesidad desesperada que no había sentido en un largo, largo tiempo.

Los sentidos de Bella se alborotaron al inesperado contacto de sus labios contra los de ella. Jamás había conocido algo parecido al poder y hambre de su beso.

El débil aroma a sándalo se aferraba a su carne, y él sabía a cerveza y a una salvaje e indomable masculinidad.

Bárbaro.

Era la única palabra para describirlo.

Sus brazos se flexionaron alrededor de ella mientras saqueaba su boca con maestría.

No sólo era letal para los Daimons. Era letal para los sentidos de una mujer. El corazón de Bella martilleó mientras su cuerpo entero ardía, deseando una frenética prueba de su fuerza dentro de ella.

Lo besó desesperadamente.

Él tomó su rostro entre las manos mientras le mordisqueaba los labios con sus dientes. Sus colmillos. De repente, profundizó el beso mientras pasaba las manos por su espalda, acercándola más a esas largas y masculinas caderas para que pudiera sentir cuán duro y preparado estaba para ella.

Ella lo sintió completamente por todo su ser. Cada hormona en su cuerpo chisporroteó.

Lo deseaba con una ferocidad que la aterraba. Ni una sola vez en su vida había sentido un deseo tan caliente y doloroso, y menos aún por un extraño.

Debería estar apartándolo a empujones.

En lugar de eso, Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros anchos y duros como piedra y lo sostuvo con fuerza. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no bajar la mano, desabrochar esos pantalones, y guiarlo directamente a esa parte suya que latía con una exigente necesidad.

Una parte de ella ni siquiera le importaba que estuvieran en la calle. Lo quería allí mismo. Ahora mismo. Sin importar quién o qué los veía. Era una parte ajena a ella, que la asustaba.

Edward luchó contra la urgencia dentro suyo que le exigía que la acorralara contra la pared de ladrillos que tenían a un lado y la hiciera enroscar esas largas y bien formadas piernas alrededor de su cintura. Empujar su pecaminosamente corta falda por encima de sus caderas y enterrarse profundamente dentro de su cuerpo hasta que ella gritara su nombre con una dulce liberación.

Santos dioses, cómo sufría por poseerla.

Si tan sólo pudiera…

De mala gana, se apartó de su abrazo. Pasó su pulgar por los hinchados labios de Bella y se preguntó cómo la sentiría retorciéndose debajo suyo.

Peor aún, sabía que podía tenerla. Había saboreado su deseo por completo. Pero una vez que hubiese terminado con ella, Bella no lo recordaría.

No recordaría su tacto. Su beso.

Su nombre…

Su cuerpo sólo calmaría al de él por unos pocos minutos.

No haría nada por aliviar la soledad de su corazón, que anhelaba que alguien lo recordara.

—Adiós, mi dulzura –susurró, tocándola ligeramente en la mejilla antes de darse vuelta.

Él recordaría su beso para siempre.

Ella no se acordaría de nada…

Bella no podía moverse mientras el Cazador Oscuro se alejaba de ella.

Para el momento en que había desaparecido en la noche, ella había olvidado por completo que él existía.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí afuera? –se preguntó mientras se envolvía con los brazos para desterrar el cortante frío.

Con los dientes rechinando, corrió de regreso al bar.

* * *

><p><em>Primer capítuloo! espero que os haya gustadoo, este es el comienzo de una emocinante ya apasionada historia que cambiará vuestro concepto de amor, os lo aseguro.<em>

_Saludos._


	3. Chapter 2

Historia de Sherrilyn Kenyon, personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

Edward aún pensaba en la desconocida mujer cuando se bajó de su Expedition verde oscuro dentro de su garaje para cinco autos. Frunció el ceño al ver el Hummer rojo estacionado contra la pared lejana, y apagó el auto.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Seth en casa? Se suponía que pasaría la noche en casa de su novia.

Edward entró para averiguar.

Encontró a Seth en la sala de estar, armando un enorme… algo. Tenía brazos metálicos y cosas que le recordaban a un robot pobremente diseñado.

El negro cabello ondulado de Seth caía hacia adelante, como si lo hubiese estado tironeando, con frustración. Había pedazos y papeles esparcidos por toda la habitación, junto con varias herramientas.

Edward lo observó con una risa irónica, mientras Seth luchaba con el largo palo metálico que estaba intentando encajar en la base.

Mientras Seth trabajaba, uno de los brazos cayó y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

Maldiciendo, dejó caer el palo.

Edward se rió.

—¿Has estado mirando QVC nuevamente?

Seth se frotó la nuca y luego pateó la base.

—No comiences a molestarme, Edward.

—Niño, –dijo Edward severamente— será mejor que controles ese tono.

—Sí, sí, me asustas –dijo Seth irritablemente—. Me estoy mojando los pantalones ante tu terrorífica y espeluznante presencia. ¿No me ves temblando y tiritando? Uuuh, ahhh, uuuh.

Edward sacudió la cabeza al mirar a su Escudero. El chico no tenía absolutamente nada de juicio para burlarse de él.

—Sabía que tendría que haberte llevado al bosque cuando eras pequeño y dejarte ahí para que murieras.

Seth resopló.

—Uuuh, un poco de malicioso humor vikingo. En realidad estoy sorprendido de que mi padre no tuviera que presentarme para que me inspeccionaras cuando nací. Qué bueno que no pudieras permitirte el barnaútbur∂dr, ¿eh?

Edward lo observó con rabia –y no porque pensara por un segundo siquiera que eso lograría algo. Era sólo la fuerza de hábito.

—Sólo porque eres el último de mi descendencia no significa que tengo que soportarte.

—Sí, yo también te quiero, grandullón.

Seth retomó su proyecto.

Edward se quitó la chaqueta, y la colgó encima del respaldar de su sillón.

—Juro que voy a cancelar nuestra suscripción al cable si continúas con esto. La semana pasada fueron el banco de pesas y la máquina de remo. Ayer esa cosa facial, y ahora esto. ¿Has visto las porquerías que hay en el ático? Parece una venta de artículos usados.

—Esto es diferente.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco. Había escuchado eso antes.

—De cualquier modo, ¿qué diablos es?

Seth no se detuvo, mientras volvía a colocar el brazo.

—Es una lámpara solar. Se me ocurrió que podías estar cansado de tu tez demasiada pálida.

Lo miró extrañado. Gracias a los oscuros genes galos de su madre, Edward no era realmente pálido, más que nada tomando en cuenta que no había estado a la luz del sol en más de mil años.

—Seth, resulta que soy un Vikingo en medio del invierno de Minnesota. La ausencia de un intenso bronceado armoniza con todo el territorio nórdico. ¿Por qué crees que tomamos por asalto a Europa?

—¿Porque estaba ahí?

—No, porque queríamos descongelarnos.

Seth no le prestó atención.

—Sólo espera, vas a agradecerme por esto una vez que lo tenga conectado.

Edward pasó por encima de las piezas.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, jodiendo con esto? Pensé que tenías una cita esta noche.

—Así era, pero veinte minutos después de que llegué a su casa, Pam terminó conmigo.

—¿Por qué?

Seth se interrumpió para darle una mirada odiosa y malhumorada.

—Piensa que soy traficante de drogas.

Edward estaba completamente sorprendido por esa inesperada declaración. Seth medía apenas un metro ochenta y tres, con un cuerpo larguirucho, y un rostro franco y honesto.

Lo más "ilegal" que había hecho ese chico era pasar frente a un Papá Noel del Ejército de Salvación, una vez, sin dejar dinero en la caldera.

—¿Qué la hizo pensar eso? –preguntó Edward.

—Bueno, veamos. Tengo veintiún años, y conduzco un Hummer de un cuarto de millón de dólares hecho a medida, blindado, con neumáticos y ventanillas a prueba de balas. Vivo en una finca enorme y remota fuera de Minnetonka , solo, hasta donde todos saben, excepto por los dos guardaespaldas que me siguen cada vez que abandono la propiedad. Tengo horarios extraños. Generalmente me llamas tres o cuatro veces mientras estoy en una cita para decirme que me ponga a trabajar y te dé un heredero. Y ella accidentalmente vio algunos de tus increíblemente maravillosos juguetes que recogí de lo de tu distribuidor de armas en el almacén de carga.

—No estaban afilados, ¿verdad? –lo interrumpió Edward.

Seth no tenía permitido manejar armas afiladas. El tonto podría cortarse una porción vital del cuerpo, o algo así.

Seth suspiró e ignoró la pregunta mientras continuaba con su perorata.

—Intenté explicarle que era independientemente adinerado, y que me gustaba coleccionar espadas y cuchillos, pero no me creyó. –Observó a Edward con otra glacial mirada furiosa—. Sabes, hay veces en que este trabajo realmente apesta. Y lo digo intencionalmente .

Edward se tomó su malhumor con calma. Seth estaba perpetuamente enojado con él, pero como Edward lo había criado desde el instante en que nació, y Seth era el último miembro sobreviviente de su descendencia, Edward era extremadamente tolerante con él.

—Entonces vende el Hummer, cómprate un Dodge, y múdate a un remolcador.

—Oh, sí, seguro. ¿Recuerdas el año pasado, cuando cambié el Hummer por un Alpha Romeo? Quemaste el auto y me compraste un nuevo Hummer, y amenazaste con encerrarme en mi cuarto con una prostituta si lo hacía de nuevo. Y en cuanto a los beneficios… ¿Te has tomado la molestia de inspeccionar este lugar? Tenemos una piscina interna calefaccionada, un teatro con sonido envolvente, dos cocineras, tres sirvientas y un chico que limpia la piscina al que puedo mandonear, sin mencionar todo tipo de entretenidos juguetes. No voy a abandonar Disneylandia. Es la única parte buena de este arreglo. Quiero decir que, diablos, si mi vida tiene que apestar no hay modo de que vaya a vivir en un Mini—Winni . Y, conociéndote, me obligarías a aparcar en el frente, con guardias armados esperando en caso de que me clave un clavo.

—Entonces estás despedido.

—Muérdeme.

—No eres mi tipo. —Seth le tiró una llave francesa a la cabeza. Edward la atrapó y la dejó caer al suelo—. Nunca voy a lograr casarte con alguien, ¿verdad?

—Demonios, Edward. Apenas soy mayor de edad. Tengo tiempo de sobra para tener hijos que puedan recordarte, ¿está bien? Por dios, eres peor de lo que era mi padre. Obligaciones, obligaciones, obligaciones.

—Sabes, tu padre tenía sólo…

—Dieciocho años cuando se casó con mi madre. Sí, Edward, lo sé. Me dices eso únicamente tres o cuatro veces por hora.

Edward lo ignoró mientras seguía pensando en voz alta.

—Lo juro, eres el único hombre que conozco que se perdió toda la oleada hormonal de la adolescencia. Algo no anda bien contigo, niño.

—No voy a tomar otro maldito examen físico –dijo Seth bruscamente—. No hay nada malo conmigo o mis habilidades aparte del hecho de que no soy un perro en celo. Preferiría conocer bien a una mujer antes de quitarme la ropa frente a ella.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Definitivamente algo anda mal contigo. —Seth lo maldijo en Nórdico Antiguo (escandinavo). Edward ignoró su blasfemia—. Quizás deberíamos pensar en contratar a un sustituto. Quizás comprar un banco de esperma.

Seth gruñó por lo bajo, y cambió de tema.

—¿Qué sucedió esta noche? Pareces más enfadado ahora que cuando te fuiste. ¿Alguna de las panteras te dijo algo desagradable en su club?

Edward gruñó mientras pensaba en la manada de panteras que era dueña del club al que había ido esa noche. Lo habían llamado inmediatamente para informarle que uno de sus hombres había detectado a un grupo desconocido de Daimons en la ciudad, buscando algo. Era el mismo grupo que le había causado problemas a las panteras algunos meses atrás.

El Inferno era uno de los muchos santuarios montados en el mundo donde Cazadores Oscuros, Were-Hunters, y Apolitas podía reunirse sin temor de que un enemigo los atacase mientras estaban dentro del edificio. Diablos, los were-beasts incluso toleraban a los Daimons siempre y cuando no se alimentaran dentro del local o atrajeran la atención hacia ellos.

Aunque los Were-Hunters eran muy capaces de asesinar a los Daimons por sí mismos, en general se abstenían de hacerlo. Después de todo, eran primos de los Apolitas y de los Daimons, y como tales tenían un método de no intervención al tratarse con ellos. Además, los Weres no eran demasiado tolerantes con los Cazadores Oscuros que mataban a sus primos. Trabajaban con ellos cuando tenían que hacerlo o cuando los beneficiaba, pero de otro modo, mantenían la distancia.

En cuanto Dante había sido informado de que los Daimons se dirigían a su club, le había avisado a Edward con una alerta.

Pero tal como Seth había insinuado, las panteras tenían un modo de ser poco amigable hacia cualquier Cazador Oscuro que estuviera demasiado tiempo en su local.

Quitando de un tirón las armas de su ropa, Edward las regresó al armario que se encontraba en la pared del fondo.

—No –dijo, respondiendo a la pregunta de Seth—. Las panteras se portaron bien. Simplemente pensé que los Daimons darían más pelea.

—Lo siento –dijo Seth compasivamente.

—Sí, yo también.

Seth se quedó callado, y por su expresión, Edward podía decir que el chico había dejado de lado sus bromas e intentaba alegrarlo.

—¿Tienes ánimos para entrenar?

Edward encerró sus armas.

—¿Para qué tomarme la molestia? No he tenido una pelea decente en casi cien años. –Irritado ante esa idea, se frotó los ojos, que eran sensibles a las brillantes luces que Seth tenía encendidas—. Creo que iré a insultar a Riley un rato.

—¡Ah, hey! —Edward se detuvo para mirar a Seth—. Antes de irte, di "parrillada."

Edward gruñó ante el habitual último recurso de Seth para intentar animarlo. Era una vieja broma que Seth había usado para irritarlo desde que era pequeño. Se debía a que Edward aún tenía su antiguo acento nórdico que lo hacía tener un dejo cuando hablaba, especialmente cuando decía ciertas palabras, como "parrillada."

—No eres gracioso, niñito. Y no soy sueco.

—Sí, sí. Vamos, haz de nuevo los ruidos de Chef Sueco .

Edward gruñó.

—Jamás debería haberte permitido mirar los Muppets.

Peor aún, no debería haber fingido que era el Chef Sueco cuando Seth era un niño. Todo lo que consiguió fue darle al chico una cosa más para exasperarlo.

Pero aún así, eran familia, y al menos Seth estaba intentando hacerlo sentir mejor. Aunque no estuviera funcionando.

Seth hizo un sonido desagradable.

—Está bien, viejo Vikingo decrépito y gruñón. Ah, mi madre quiere conocerte. De nuevo.

Edward gruñó.

—¿Podrías posponerlo por un par de días?

—Puedo intentarlo, pero ya sabes cómo es.

Sí, lo sabía. Conocía a la madre de Seth desde hacía más de treinta años.

Desafortunadamente, ella no sabía nada de él. Así como todos aquellos que no eran de su sangre, ella lo olvidaba cinco minutos después de que él salía de su vista.

—Está bien –cedió Edward—. Tráela mañana en la noche.

Edward fue hacia las escaleras que llevaban a sus habitaciones debajo de la casa. Como la mayoría de los Cazadores Oscuros, prefería dormir donde no hubiese ninguna posibilidad de exponerse accidentalmente al sol. Era una de las contadísimas cosas que podría destruir sus cuerpos inmortales.

Abrió la puerta, pero no se molestó en encender la luz, ya que Seth había prendido la pequeña vela que estaba junto a su escritorio. Los ojos de un Cazador Oscuro estaban diseñados para no necesitar prácticamente nada de luz. Podía ver en la oscuridad mejor de lo que los humanos veían a plena luz.

Quitándose el suéter, punzó delicadamente las cuatro heridas de bala de su costado. Las balas habían pasado limpiamente a través de su carne y la piel ya había comenzado a sanarse.

La herida escocía, pero no iba a matarlo, y en un par de días no quedaría más que cuatro diminutas cicatrices.

Utilizó su remera negra para quitarse la sangre, y fue al baño para lavar y vendar la herida.

En cuanto estuvo limpio y vestido con un par de jeans azules y una remera blanca, Edward encendió su radio. Las canciones preprogramadas comenzaron con My Oh My de Slade, mientras él tomaba su teléfono inalámbrico y levantaba el monitor de su computadora para entrar al sitio cazador— para actualizar a los demás acerca de sus últimas cacerías.

A Callabrax le agradaba tener al día la cantidad de Daimons que eran cazados cada mes. El guerrero Espartano tenía la extraña idea de que los cruzamientos y los ataques de los Daimons estaban relacionados con los ciclos lunares.

Personalmente, Edward pensaba que el espartano tenía demasiado tiempo libre. Pero, para el caso, siendo inmortales, todos lo tenían.

Sentado en la oscuridad, Edward escuchó la letra de la canción que sonaba.

Creo en las mujeres, dios, oh dios. Todos necesitamos a alguien con quien hablar, dios, oh, dios…

Contra su voluntad, esas palabras conjuraron imágenes de su antiguo hogar, y de una mujer con el cabello tan blanco como la nieve, y ojos tan azules como el mar.

Tanya.

Edward no sabía porqué aún después de todos esos siglos pensaba en ella, pero así era.

Respiró hondo mientras se preguntaba qué habría sucedido si se hubiese quedado en la granja de su padre y se hubiese casado con ella. Todos lo habían esperado.

Tanya lo había esperado.

Pero Edward se había rehusado. A los diecisiete años había deseado una vida diferente a ser un simple granjero y pagar impuestos a su jarl. Había deseado aventuras, y batallas.

Gloria.

Peligro.

Quizás si hubiera amado a Tanya, eso hubiera sido suficiente para lograr que se quedara.

Y si hubiera hecho eso…

Se hubiera muerto de aburrimiento.

Lo cual era su problema esta noche. Necesitaba algo emocionante. Algo que agitara su sangre.

Algo similar a la cálida y tentadora rubia que había dejado en la calle…

A diferencia de Seth, desnudarse frente a una extraña no era algo que esquivara.

O al menos no era algo a lo que en general escapara. Por supuesto que su buena voluntad para desnudarse con mujeres extrañas era lo que lo había conducido a su destino actual, así que tal vez Seth tenía un poco de razón, después de todo.

Buscando una distracción que lo apartara de los pensamientos irritantes, Edward marcó el número de Riley y apretó el control remoto para cambiar su canción a "Immigrant Song", de Led Zeppelin.

Riley contestó su teléfono móvil al mismo tiempo que Edward entraba a los paneles de mensajes privados de los Cazadores Oscuros.

—Hola, niñita –dijo Edward burlonamente, poniéndose los auriculares para poder hablar y escribir al mismo tiempo—. Hoy recibí tu remera de 'Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap' . No eres gracioso, y yo no trabajo barato. Espero obtener mucho dinero por lo que hago.

Riley se mofó.

—¿Niñita? Será mejor que dejes de molestarme, o iré hasta allí a patear tu vikingo trasero.

—Esa amenaza podría ser al menos un poco real si no supiera cuánto odias el frío. —Riley rió gravemente—. Entonces, ¿en qué estás esta noche? –preguntó Edward.

—Más o menos en un metro noventa y ocho.

Edward gruñó.

—Sabes, esa broma de porquería no se vuelve más graciosa cada vez que la escucho.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero sólo vivo para agobiarte.

—Y tienes tanto éxito. ¿Has estado tomando lecciones con Seth? –Escuchó que Riley cubría el teléfono y ordenaba café negro y beignets —. ¿Así que ya estás en la calle, y preparado? –le preguntó a Riley luego de que la camarera se había alejado.

—Ya sabes. Es Mardi Gras y los Daimons abundan.

—Mierda. Te escuché ordenando café. Escapaste nuevamente, ¿verdad?

—Cállate, Vikingo.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Realmente necesitas conseguirte un Escudero.

—Sí, claro. Voy a recordártelo la próxima vez que estés quejándote de Seth y su boca.

Edward se reclinó en la silla mientras leía los mensajes de sus compañeros Cazadores Oscuros. Era reconfortante saber que él no era el único que se aburría terriblemente entre un trabajo y otro.

Como los Cazadores Oscuros no podían reunirse físicamente sin absorber los poderes del otro, Internet y el teléfono eran los únicos modos en que podían compartir información y mantenerse en contacto.

La tecnología era un regalo de dios para ellos.

—Hombre –dijo Edward—, ¿es idea mía o las noches parecen cada vez más largas?

—Algunas son más largas que otras. –La silla de Riley chirrió a través del teléfono. No cabían dudas de que el celta se estaba inclinando para estudiar a alguna mujer que pasaba junto a su mesa—. Entonces, ¿qué te tiene deprimido?

—Estoy inquieto.

—Ve a acostarte con alguien.

Edward resopló ante la trillada respuesta de Riley para todo. Peor aún, sabía que el Celta realmente creía que el sexo era la cura absoluta para toda dolencia.

Pero entonces, cuando sus pensamientos regresaron a la mujer del club, Edward no estuvo tan seguro de que no fuera a funcionar.

Al menos por esta noche.

De cualquier modo, al final, no le atraía tener una noche con otra mujer que no lo recordaría.

No le había interesado en mucho tiempo.

—Ese no es el problema –dijo Edward mientras revisaba los mensajes—. Estoy desesperado por una buena pelea. Diablos, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que encontraste a un Daimon que se defendiera? Los que exterminé esta noche se dejaron matar. Uno de ellos incluso gimió cuando lo golpeé.

—Hey, deberías estar feliz de que los mataste antes de que te mataran a ti.

Quizás…

Pero Edward era un Vikingo, y ellos no veían las cosas del mismo modo que los Celtas.

—Sabes, Riley, matar a un Daimon chupa—almas sin una buena pelea es como el sexo sin juego previo. Una absoluta pérdida de tiempo y completamente… insatisfactorio.

—Hablas como un verdadero Escandinavo. Lo que necesitas, hermano mío, es aguamiel, un vestíbulo con chicas sirviéndote y vikingos listos para luchar por su camino hacia el Valhala.

Era cierto. Edward extrañaba a los Daimons Spathi. Ellos eran una clase de guerreros que se divertían en la guerra.

Bueno, al menos a su modo de pensar.

—Los que encontré esta noche no sabían nada acerca de pelear –dijo Edward, frunciendo los labios—. Y estoy harto de esa mentalidad "mi revólver lo resolverá todo."

—¿Te dispararon otra vez? –preguntó Riley.

—Cuatro veces. Lo juro… desearía poder traer a un Daimon como Cayo. Me encantaría tener una buena pelea por una vez.

—Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, porque podrías obtenerlo.

—Sí, lo sé –de una manera que Riley ni siquiera podía imaginar—. Pero, demonios. Por una vez, ¿no pueden dejar de escapar de nosotros y aprender a luchar como lo hacían sus ancestros? Extraño el modo en que eran las cosas.

Hubo una pausa en el otro lado mientras Riley soltaba un largo suspiro apreciativo.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Definitivamente, había una mujer cerca.

—Te lo digo, lo que más extraño son las Talpinas.

Edward frunció el ceño. Era un término que no había escuchado nunca.

—¿Qué son esos?

—Cierto, estuvieron antes que tú. En la mejor parte de las Épocas Oscuras, solíamos tener un clan de Escuderos cuyo único propósito era ocuparse de nuestras necesidades carnales. –Era agradable saber que su amigo no podía pensar en más que una sola cosa, y Edward pagaría lo que fuera para conocer a la mujer que pudiera descarrilar al Celta de sus modos terrenales—. Hombre, eran geniales –continuó Riley—. Sabían lo que éramos y estaban más que contentas de acostarse con nosotros. Diablos, los Escuderos incluso las entrenaban para saber cómo complacernos.

—¿Qué les sucedió?

—Más o menos cien años antes de que nacieras, un Cazador Oscuro cometió el error de enamorarse de su Talpina. Desafortunadamente para el resto de nosotros, ella no pasó la prueba de Artemisa. Artemisa estaba tan enojada que intervino y las desterró, e implementó la maravillosa regla de "se supone que duermas sólo una vez con ellas." Como contragolpe, Acheron inventó la ley de "nunca toques a tu Escudero." Te lo digo, no has vivido realmente hasta que has intentado encontrar una relación de una sola noche en la Gran Bretaña del siglo VII.

Edward resopló.

—Ese jamás ha sido mi problema.

—Sí, lo sé. Te envidio por eso. Mientras el resto de nosotros tuvimos que alejarnos de nuestras amantes para no traicionar nuestra existencia, tú podías actuar sin miedo.

—Créeme, Riley, no todo es lo que parece. Vives solo por propia decisión. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo frustrante que es no tener a nadie que te recuerde cinco minutos después de que los abandonas?

Era lo único que molestaba a Edward de su existencia. Tenía inmortalidad. Riqueza.

Lo que deseara, solo nómbralo.

Excepto que si Seth moría sin haber tenido hijos, no quedaría ningún humano vivo que pudiera recordarlo.

Era un grave pensamiento.

Edward suspiró.

—La madre de Seth ha venido aquí tres veces sólo en la última semana para conocer a la persona para la que él trabaja. ¿La conozco hace cuánto? ¿Treinta años? Y no olvidemos esa vez, hace dieciséis años, cuando llegué a casa y ella llamó a la policía porque pensó que había entrado a la fuerza en mi propio hogar.

—Lo siento, hermanito –dijo Riley sinceramente—. Al menos nos tienes a nosotros y a tu Escudero, que podemos recordarte.

—Sí, lo sé. Gracias a los dioses por la tecnología moderna. De otro modo me volvería loco –se quedó callado por un instante.

—No es que quiera cambiar de tema, pero, ¿te enteraste de a quién llevó Artemisa a Nueva Orleáns para tomar el lugar de Kyrian?

—Escuché que era James –dijo Edward incrédulo—. ¿En qué estaba pensando Artemisa?

—No tengo idea.

—¿Kyrian lo sabe? –preguntó Edward.

—Por razones obvias, Acheron y yo decidimos no decirle que el nieto y vivo retrato del hombre que lo crucificó y destruyó a su familia estaba mudándose a la ciudad, a una cuadra de su casa. Pero, desafortunadamente, estoy seguro de que va a enterarse en algún momento.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Supuso que las cosas podrían haber sido peores para él. Al menos no tenía los problemas de Kyrian o los de James.

—Hombre, humano o no, Kyrian va a matarlo si alguna vez se cruzan… no es algo con lo que uno necesite enfrentarse en esta parte del año.

—Ni lo digas –coincidió Riley.

—Así que, ¿a quién le tocó la tarea de Mardi Gras de este año? –preguntó Edward.

—Están importando a Emmet.

Edward maldijo ante la mención del Cazador Oscuro de Fairbanks, Alaska. Los rumores abundaban acerca del ex – esclavo que había destruido la villa y a los humanos que tenía bajo su protección.

—No pensé que Acheron lo dejara salir alguna vez de Alaska.

—Sí, lo sé, pero fue la propia Artemisa quien dijo que lo quería allí. Parece que tendremos una reunión de psicópatas esta semana… Oh, espera, es Mardi Gras. Duh.

Edward rió nuevamente.

Escuchó a Riley suspirar alegremente.

—¿Llegó el café? –le preguntó.

—Oh, sí —Edward sonrió, deseando poder encontrar placer en algo tan sencillo como una taza de café. Pero apenas ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, cuando escuchó a Riley gruñendo—: Ah, hombre…

—¿Qué?

—Mierda, Fabio a la vista —Riley escupió las palabras con desprecio.

Edward arqueó una ceja mientras pensaba en el rubio cabello de Riley.

—Hey, tú mismo estás cerca de esa marca, rubiecito.

—Muérdeme, Vikingo. Sabes, si fuera una persona negativa, estaría seriamente enojado contigo ahora.

—Te escucho enojado.

—No, esto no es estar enojado. Es una leve perturbación. Además, deberías ver a estos tipos. —Riley abandonó su acento celta mientras inventaba una conversación para los Daimons. Elevó su voz a un nivel artificialmente alto—. Hey, Gorgeous George , me parece que huelo a un Cazador Oscuro.

—Oh, no, Dick –dijo, dejando caer su voz dos octavas—, no seas idiota. No hay ningún Cazador Oscuro aquí.

Riley regresó a su falsetto.

—No lo sé…

—Espera –dijo Riley, nuevamente con voz profunda—, huelo a turista. Turista con una gran… y fuerte alma.

—¿Podrías terminar? –dijo Edward, riendo.

—Hablando de manchas de tinta –dijo Riley, usando el término despectivo que los Cazadores Oscuros tenían para los Daimons. Derivaba de la extraña marca negra que aparecía en el pecho de todos los Daimons cuando pasaban de ser simples Apolitas a asesinos de humanos—. Diablos, todo lo que quería era tomar un café y un pequeño beignet. –Edward escuchó que Riley chasqueaba. Y entonces su amigo comenzó a debatir en voz alta—. Café… Daimons… Café… Daimons…

—Creo que en esta ocasión será mejor que ganen los Daimons.

—Sí, pero es café de achicoria.

Edward chasqueó la lengua.

—Riley deseando ser frito por Acheron al fallar en proteger a los humanos.

—Lo sé –dijo con un suspiro irritado—. Déjame ir a expirarlos. Hablamos luego.

—Hasta luego.

Edward colgó el teléfono y apagó la computadora. Miró el reloj. Ni siquiera era medianoche.

Demonios.

Apenas había pasado la medianoche cuando Bella, Kate, y Bree regresaron a su complejo de departamentos universitario. Dejaron a Bree frente a su edificio, y luego dieron la vuelta, de regreso al lugar donde compartían un apartamento. Bajaron del auto e ingresaron al piso de dos habitaciones.

Desde que había salido del Inferno, Bella había sentido una terrible inquietud, como si algo no estuviera bien.

Repasó mentalmente la noche entera mientras se preparaba para ir a la cama. Había conducido hasta el bar con sus amigas luego de la clase de Megan, y habían pasado la noche escuchando a Twisted Hearts y después a los Barleys.

No había sucedido nada extraño, excepto que Megan había conocido a Benjamín.

¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan… tan… extraña?

Incómoda.

No tenía sentido.

Frotándose la ceja, tomó su libro de Literatura Medieval e hizo su mejor intento para luchar con la versión de Inglés Antiguo de Beowulf.

Al Doctor Mitchell le encantaba avergonzar a los estudiantes graduados que no se habían preparado para sus clases, así que Bella no iba a aparecerse al día siguiente sin haber leído la tarea.

Sin importar qué tan aburrido resultara.

Grendrel, chomp, chomp,

Grendrel, chomp, chomp,

See the Vikings in their boats,

Someone hand me the Cliff's Notes…

Ni siquiera su pequeña cancioncita monótona podría reavivar su interés.

Aún así, mientras leía las palabras en Inglés Antiguo, continuaba imaginándose a un guerrero alto y de cabellos dorado, con ojos negros y labios llenos y cálidos.

Un hombre de velocidad y agilidad increíbles.

Cerrando sus ojos, lo vio parado bajo el frío, vistiendo una larga chaqueta de cuero negra y una expresión en su rostro que decía…

La imagen se deterioró.

Bella intentó aclarar la imagen, pero se evaporó y la dejó ansiando tener más de él.

—¿Qué diablos me sucede?

Abrió bien los ojos y se forzó a leer.

Edward cerró con trabas la puerta de su habitación y se acostó temprano, justo antes de las cuatro. Sethhacía horas que estaba durmiendo. No había nada en la TV, y estaba aburrido de jugar en línea con la computadora contra otros Cazadores Oscuros.

Ya había eliminado la "insistente" amenaza de Daimons esa noche. Suspiró ante ese pensamiento. Durante los meses de invierno, tendían a hacer una pausa y dirigirse al sur, ya que a los Daimons no les gustaba mucho el frío. Odiaban tener que "desenvolver" su comida, y les parecía extremadamente embarazoso atacar a los humanos envueltos en varias capas de suéter y chaquetas. Las cosas mejorarían en la primavera, luego del deshielo, pero mientras tanto, las noches eran largas y las batallas espaciadas.

Quizás si dormía bien durante el día, podría sentirse mejor la noche siguiente.

Valía la pena intentarlo.

Pero en cuanto Edward se durmió, sus sueños comenzaron a vagabundear. Vio el club nuevamente, y sintió los labios de la mujer desconocida contra los suyos.

Sintió sus manos sobre él mientras lo aferraba…

¿Cómo sería ser recordado por una amante nuevamente?

¿Sólo una vez?

Una extraña bruma en espiral lo rodeó, y lo próximo que supo fue que estaba en una cama desconocida.

Edward hizo una mueca ante su tamaño –era una cama normal, por lo que tenía que doblar sus piernas para que los pies no le colgaran del borde.

Frunciendo el ceño, miró alrededor de la oscura habitación. Las paredes blancas estaban desnudas y cubiertas con dibujos artísticos. Algo hacía que tuviera una cierta cualidad institucional.

Había un escritorio construido pegado a la pared junto a la ventana, un tocador cuadrado con una TV y una radio, y una lámpara de lava encendida en la esquina, lanzando extrañas sombras sobre las paredes.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en la cama.

Alguien estaba recostado junto a él.

Edward estudió a la mujer que vestía un mojigato pijama de franela rosa que ocultaba su cuerpo mientras ella estaba de espaldas a él. Inclinándose hacia ella, vio el cabello chocolate que llevaba trenzado.

Edward sonrió en el momento en que reconoció a la mujer del club. Le agradaba este sueño…

Pero no tanto como le gustaba la expresión de su rostro sereno.

Y a diferencia de los Daimons, a él no le molestaba "desenvolver" su alimento.

Con su cuerpo despertando instantáneamente, rodó sobre ella y comenzó a desabotonarle el pijama.

* * *

><p><em>Otro capítulo más disfrutad, Saludos.<em>

TRADUCCIÓn de la canción de Bella:

Grendel, ronza, ronza

Grendel, ronza, ronza

Ve a los vikingos en sus barcos

Alguien que me alcánce las Notas de Cliff


	4. Chapter 3

_Historia de Sherriln Kenyon, personajes de Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

Los ojos de Bella pestañearon abriéndose, al sentir unas manos fuertes y calientes desabotonando su camisón de franela. Aturdida, miró fijamente al Cazador Oscuro que le había salvado la vida en el club.

Sus ojos de medianoche estaban hambrientos de deseo mientras la observaba.

—Eres tú –susurró, con la cabeza confusa por sus sueños.

Él sonrió y pareció deleitado por sus palabras.

—¿Me recuerdas?

—Claro. ¿Cómo podría olvidar el modo en que besas?

La sonrisa de él se ensanchó ferozmente mientras apartaba su camisón y pasaba las manos por la piel desnuda de Bella. Ella gimió ante la calidez de la palma sobre su carne. Contra su voluntad, una puñalada de deseo la atravesó mientras sus pechos hormigueaban ante su toque abrasador. Los callos de sus ásperos dedos raspaban suave y ligeramente sus pezones inflamados. Hizo que su estómago se contrajera aún más. Hizo que vibrara mientras la humedad se instalaba entre sus piernas, logrando que deseara aún más tomar toda su fuerza dentro de su cuerpo.

Bella se percató de que su salvador Vikingo estaba en su cama, completamente desnudo. Bueno, quizás no completamente. Tenía un collar de plata con el martillo de Thor y un pequeño crucifijo.

Bien, tal vez era un poco agresivo. Pero el collar quedaba muy bien contra su piel bronceada.

Las luces bajas acariciaban cada contorno de su magnífico cuerpo. Sus hombros eran amplios y musculosos, su pecho era una perfecta escultura de proporciones masculinas.

Y su trasero…

¡Era legendario!

Su pecho y piernas estaban levemente cubiertos por un vello oscuro. Su mentón fuerte y con apenas un poco de barba pedía a gritos que una mujer lo lamiera por completo, hasta echarle la cabeza atrás y continuar con su exquisito cuello.

Pero lo que la fascinaba era el intrincado tatuaje nórdico que cubría todo su hombro derecho y terminaba en una banda estilizada que rodeaba su bíceps. Era hermoso.

Y aún así no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos del hombre que estaba entre sus brazos.

Era precioso. De un modo que hacía agua la boca.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó mientras él trazaba círculos alrededor de sus pechos con su lengua caliente.

—Te estoy haciendo el amor.

Si no hubiera estado dormida esas palabras la hubiesen aterrorizado. Pero sus temores y todo lo demás se dispersaron cuando él acunó su pecho en una mano.

Ella siseó con placer y expectativa.

Gentilmente, él la masajeó, frotando su palma callosa contra el tirante pezón hasta que estuvo tan tenso que ella quería rogarle que la besara. Rogarle que la chupara.

—Tan suave –susurró él contra sus labios antes de reclamarlos.

Bella suspiró. Su cuerpo ardía con una sorprendente intensidad mientras ella paseaba sus manos por los hombros anchos y desnudos. Jamás había sentido algo como eso. Bien formados y perfectos, se ondulaban con su poder y su fuerza.

Y ella quería sentir más de él.

Él apartó la mano y tomó su trenza. Bella lo observó estudiar su cabello mientras lo soltaba.

—¿Por qué llevas tu cabello de este modo? –le preguntó, con una voz embriagadora y profundamente acentuada.

—Mi cabello se enreda si no lo hago.

Los ojos de él lanzaban fuego, como si pensara que su trenza era una especie de abominación.

—No me agrada. Tu cabello es demasiado hermoso para ser atado.

Pasó sus manos por los mechones liberados y su mirada se hizo más tierna instantáneamente. Suave. Le peinó el cabello con los dedos hasta que cubrieron sus pechos desnudos. Su respiración rozó la piel de Bella mientras tentaba sus pezones con su toque.

—Ahí está –dijo, con su acento nórdico más suave y canturreando—. Jamás he visto una mujer más hermosa.

Con el cuerpo derretido, Bella no podía hacer más que mirar cómo la observaba.

Él era increíblemente apuesto. Masculino en un modo salvaje que hacía que la mujer en ella rechinara con una necesidad primaria.

Era evidente que este era un hombre peligroso. Básico. Duro. Inflexible.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? –le preguntó mientras él hundía la cabeza para mordisquearle el cuello.

Sus mejillas barbudas pincharon su carne, provocándole temblores mientras él la saboreaba.

—Edward.

Ella se estremeció al darse cuenta de la fuente de esta fantasía nocturna.

—¿Como Beowulf?

Él sonrió ávidamente, dejándole echar un breve vistazo a sus largos caninos.

—En realidad, soy más parecido a Grendel. Sólo salgo por las noches a devorarte.

Ella tembló otra vez mientras él le daba una larga y deliciosa lamida al costado inferior de su seno.

Este era un hombre que sabía bien cómo complacer a una mujer. Y, mejor aún, no parecía apurado por terminar, sino que se tomaba su tiempo con ella.

Si le quedaba alguna duda, ¡eso solo le probaba que estaba soñando!

Edward pasó su lengua sobre la suave piel y se deleitó con los murmullos de placer de Bella mientras saboreaba su carne dulce—salada. Adoraba la sensación cálida y sedante y el aroma de esta mujer.

Era deliciosa.

Edward no había tenido un sueño así en siglos. Era tan real, pero él sabía que no lo era.

Ella era sólo un producto de su hambrienta imaginación.

Aún así, ella lo tocaba de un modo que él jamás había sentido antes. Y olía tan bien… como rosas frescas y talco.

Femenina. Suave.

Un delicado manjar esperando a que él la probara. O mejor aún, la devorara.

Apartándose, Edward regresó a ese cabello que le recordaba al chocolate. Los llameantes mechones oscuros lo cautivaron, cuando se envolvieron alrededor de sus dedos y lucharon contra los límites de su corazón de piedra.

—Tienes un cabello tan hermoso.

—También tú –dijo ella mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara.

Bella rasguñó su barba con las uñas mientras trazaba la curva de su mandíbula. Dioses, ¿cuánto hacía desde la última vez que había estado con una mujer?

¿Tres, cuatro meses?

¿Tres, cuatro décadas?

Era difícil llevar la cuenta cuando el tiempo se estiraba interminablemente. Todo lo que sabía era que hacía mucho que había abandonado el sueño de tener a una mujer así debajo de él.

Como ninguna podía recordarlo, se rehusaba a llevar mujeres decentes a su cama.

Sabía demasiado bien lo que era despertar luego de tener sexo y no entender qué le había sucedido. Quedarse allí tirado sin saber qué tanto había sido real y qué tanto un sueño.

Entonces, había relegado sus encuentros a mujeres a las que les podía pagar por sus servicios, y únicamente lo hacía cuando ya no soportaba su celibato.

Pero ésta había recordado su beso.

Se había acordado de él.

Esa idea hizo volar su corazón. Le gustaba este sueño, y si pudiera, se quedaría en él para siempre.

—Dime tu nombre, villkat.

—Bella.

Edward sintió que la palabra retumbaba bajo sus labios mientras besaba la columna de su garganta. Ella tembló en respuesta a la lengua que acariciaba su piel.

Y a él le encantó. Le encantaban los sonidos que ella hacía mientras le devolvía las caricias. Bella pasó sus manos calientes y ávidas por la espalda desnuda y detuvo su mano derecha sobre la marca de su hombro izquierdo.

—¿Qué es esto? –le preguntó con curiosidad.

Él miró el símbolo de arco y flecha.

—Es la marca de Artemisa, la diosa de la caza y de la luna.

—¿Todos los Cazadores Oscuros la tienen?

—Sí.

—Qué extraño…

Edward ya no podía soportar la barrera de franela. Quería ver más de ella.

Levantó el borde de su camisón.

—Deberían quemar esta cosa.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me aparta de ti.

Con un tirón, lo quitó por su cabeza.

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon por un instante, luego se oscurecieron con su propia pasión.

—Ahora está mejor –susurró él, deleitándose con la imagen de sus tensos senos, su estrecha cintura, y lo mejor de todo, sus rizos oscuros en la unión de sus muslos.

Pasó su mano suavemente entre los pechos, hacia abajo por el estómago y alrededor de la cadera.

Bella se estiró y pasó su mano por la gloriosa piel de su pecho, deleitándose con el terreno rocoso de sus músculos. Él se sentía tan maravillosamente. Su cuerpo se ondulaba con cada movimiento que hacía.

El devastador poder de Edward era innegable, y aún así, en su cama era tan gentil como un león domado. No podía creer la ternura que había en su toque caliente y experto.

Sus rasgos oscuros y tristes la conmovían profundamente, y sus ojos tenían una inteligencia muy vivaz mientras absorbían el mundo que lo rodeaba.

Ella quería domar a esta bestia salvaje.

Darle de comer de su propia mano.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Bella buscó entre sus cuerpos y tomó su rígido pene en la palma.

Él gruñó muy grave, luego la besó inconscientemente.

Como un depredador elegante y musculoso, se movió hacia su boca, quemándola con sus besos.

—Sí – jadeó, mientras ella lo enfundaba con sus manos. Con la respiración enfurecida, la observó con un hambre tan cruda que la hizo temblar de anticipación—. Tócame, Bella –susurró, cubriendo su mano con la de él.

Ella observó que él cerraba los ojos y le mostraba cómo acariciarlo. Bella se mordió los labios al sentirlo entre sus manos. Era un hombre enorme. Enorme, y grueso, y poderoso.

Con la mandíbula de acero, abrió los ojos y la chamuscó con una caliente mirada. Ella supo que había terminado el momento de jugar.

Como un depredador liberado, la hizo rodar sobre su espalda y le separó los muslos con las rodillas. Descendió su cuerpo largo y esbelto sobre ella y, como había prometido, la devoró.

Bella jadeó mientras las manos y los labios de Edward buscaban cada centímetro de su cuerpo con una furiosa intensidad. Y cuando enterró la mano entre sus piernas, ella tembló entera. Sus largos dedos la acariciaban e indagaban profundamente dentro suyo, provocándola hasta dejarla débil.

—Estás tan húmeda –gruñó en su oído mientras se apartaba de ella. Bella tembló cuando él le abrió aún más las piernas—. Mírame –le ordenó—. Quiero observar tu placer cuando te tome.

Ella miró hacia arriba.

En el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, él se enterró profundamente dentro de ella.

Bella gimió con placer. Él estaba tan duro y grueso, y se sentía maravilloso mientras embestía contra sus caderas.

Edward se apartó para poder observar su rostro mientras se tomaba su tiempo haciéndole el amor y saboreando la sensación de su cuerpo cálido y mojado debajo suyo. Se mordió los labios cuando ella le pasó las manos por la columna, y luego arañó su espalda con las uñas.

Él gruñó en respuesta, deseando su desenfreno.

Su pasión.

Bella colocó sus manos en la espalda baja de Edward urgiéndolo a ir más rápido. Él le hizo el favor más que gustosamente. Ella elevó las caderas y él rió.

Si ella quería tomar el control, él desde luego que estaba de ánimos para permitírselo. Rodando, la colocó sobre él sin abandonar su cuerpo.

Ella jadeó mientras lo miraba.

—Cabálgame, elskling —susurró.

Con los ojos oscuros e indomados, Bella se inclinó hacia adelante, derramando su cabello sobre el pecho de Edward mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo por su longitud hasta que estuvo apenas enfundado por su cuerpo, entonces se echó hacia atrás, empujándolo totalmente dentro de ella.

Él se sacudió ante el poder.

Acunó sus pechos y los apretó suavemente mientras ella tomaba el control del placer de ambos.

Bella no podía creer el modo en que lo sentía debajo suyo. Hacía mucho tiempo desde que le había hecho el amor a un hombre, y nunca había tenido a alguien así.

Alguien que era tan innatamente masculino. Tan viril y salvaje.

Alguien de quien no sabía nada, excepto que hacía temblar de terror a la gente de su madre.

Y él le había salvado la vida.

Debía ser su sexualidad reprimida lo que lo había conjurado en sus sueños. Su necesidad de conectar con alguien antes de morir.

Ese era su mayor arrepentimiento. Debido a la maldición de la familia de su madre, había tenido miedo de acercarse a otros Apolitas. Al igual que su madre antes que ella, se había visto forzada a vivir en el mundo humano como uno de ellos.

Pero nunca lo había sido. No realmente.

Todo lo que siempre había querido era ser aceptada. Encontrar a alguien que pudiese entender su pasado y que no creyera que estaba desquiciada cuando contaba historias acerca de un linaje maldito.

Y monstruos que acechaban en la noche.

Ahora tenía a un Cazador Oscuro para ella sola.

Al menos por esta noche.

Agradecida por eso, se recostó sobre él y dejó que el calor del cuerpo de Edward aliviara al suyo.

Edward acunó su rostro y la observó experimentar las alturas del placer. Entonces rodó con ella, y tomó el control. Embistió profundamente dentro de ella mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba alrededor de él. El jadeo de Bella acentuó sus movimientos de un modo que parecía que ella estaba cantando.

Él rió.

Hasta que sintió que su propio cuerpo explotaba.

Bella envolvió su cuerpo entero alrededor de él al sentir su liberación. Él colapsó encima de ella.

Su peso se sentía tan bien ahí. Tan maravilloso.

—Eso fue increíble –dijo Edward levantando la cabeza para sonreírle mientras continuaban íntimamente unidos—. Gracias.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Justo cuando se estiraba para ahuecar su rostro, escuchó que la alarma de su reloj sonaba.

Bella despertó bruscamente.

Su corazón aún latía violentamente cuando se estiró para apagar el reloj. Y fue sólo entonces que se dio cuenta de que su cabello ya no estaba trenzado y que su camisón yacía en el suelo hecho un estrujado montón…

Edward despertó sobresaltado. Con el corazón latiendo violentamente, observó su reloj. Eran apenas pasadas las seis y por la actividad que había escaleras arriba podía decir que era la mañana.

Frunciendo el ceño, miró alrededor en la oscuridad. No había nada inusual.

Pero el sueño…

Había parecido tan increíblemente real.

Se corrió hacia su lado, y apretó su almohada en un puño.

—Malditos poderes psíquicos —gruñó.

No lo dejaban en paz. Y ahora lo torturaban con cosas que sabía que no podía tener.

Mientras volvía a dormirse, casi pudo jurar que sentía el débil olor a rosas y talco sobre su piel.

—Hola, Bells –la saludó Kate mientras Bella tomaba asiento a la mesa del desayuno.

Bella no respondió. Una y otra vez veía a Edward. Continuaba sintiendo las manos de él sobre su cuerpo.

Si no estuviera segura, podría jurar que aún estaba con ella.

Pero ella no sabía quién era el amante de sus sueños. Porqué se le aparecía.

Era tan extraño.

—¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Kate.

—Sí, supongo. Es sólo que no dormí bien anoche.

Kate puso su mano sobre la frente de Bella.

—Pareces afiebrada, pero no lo estás.

Era cierto que estaba afiebrada, pero no enferma. Había una parte de ella que no quería hacer más que volver a dormir, encontrar a su misterioso hombre, y seguir haciendo el amor con él durante todo el día.

Kate le pasó los cereales.

—Ah, Megan llamó y me dijo que te diera las gracias por presentarle a Ben anoche. Quiere verla nuevamente esta noche en el Inferno y quería saber si podemos acompañarla.

Bella se sobresaltó cuando las palabras de Kate refrescaban algo perdido en su memoria.

De repente, vio el Inferno la noche anterior. Vio a los Daimons.

Recordó el terror que había sentido.

Pero más que nada, recordó a Edward

No el tierno amante de sus sueños, sino el oscuro y terrorífico hombre que había matado a los Daimons enfrente suyo.

—Oh, dios mío –susurró mientras todo se volvía claro como el agua.

"Dentro de cinco minutos ningún humano que estuviera en ese bar va a recordar haberme visto."

Las palabras de él se precipitaron en su mente.

Pero ella lo recordaba.

Muy bien.

¿Él había regresado a casa con ella?

No. Bella se tranquilizó un poco al recordarlo claramente abandonándola. Ella regresando al club y reuniéndose con sus amigas.

Se había ido sola a la cama.

Pero había despertado desnuda. Con el cuerpo húmedo y saciado…

—Bells, estoy empezando a preocuparme.

Bella respiró hondo y se liberó de todo. Era un sueño. Tenía que serlo. Ninguna otra opción tenía sentido. Pero tratar con cosas tan sobrenaturales como Daimons y Cazadores Oscuros rara vez tenía sentido.

—Estoy bien, pero no iré a mi clase matutina. Creo que debemos investigar y hacer un mandado.

Kate parecía aún más preocupada que antes.

—¿Estás segura? Tú no faltas a una clase por nada.

—Sí –dijo, sonriéndole—. Ve a buscar la laptop y veamos que podemos encontrar sobre los Cazadores Oscuros.

Kate arqueó una ceja al escucharla.

—¿Por qué?

En todos los años que Bella había sido perseguida por la gente de su madre, sólo se había confiado completamente a dos de sus guardaespaldas.

Uno que había muerto cuando Bella tenía sólo trece años, en una pelea que casi había terminado con ella.

El otro había sido Kate, quien había tomado la verdad más fácilmente que el primer guardaespaldas. Kate apenas la había observado, parpadeado y dicho: "Genial. ¿Puedo matarlos y no ir a prisión?"

Desde entonces, Bella nunca le había guardado ningún secreto a Kate. Su amiga y guardaespaldas sabía tanto de los Apolitas y sus costumbres como Bella.

Lo que no era demasiado. Los Apolitas tenían el molesto hábito de no permitir que nadie supiese que existían.

Aún así, había sido un tremendo alivio encontrar a alguien que no pensaba que estaba demente o alucinando. Y en el curso de los últimos cinco años, Kate había visto a suficientes Daimons y Apolitas que la perseguían como para saber la verdad.

Durante los últimos meses, mientras Bella se acercaba al final de su vida, los ataques de los Daimons habían disminuido lo suficiente como para que tuviera una pequeña apariencia de normalidad. Pero Bella no era tan tonta como para pensar que estaba a salvo. Jamás estaría a salvo.

No hasta el día en que muriera.

—Creo que conocimos a un Cazador Oscuro anoche.

Kate frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuándo?

—En el club.

—¿Cuándo? —repitió.

Bella dudó en contarle. Varios detalles estaban incompletos incluso para ella, y hasta que recordara más, no quería preocupar a Kate.

—Lo vi entre la gente.

—¿Entonces cómo sabes que era un Cazador Oscuro? Pensé que habías dicho que eran fábulas.

—En realidad no lo sé. Puede haber sido cualquier tipo raro con el cabello oscuro y colmillos, pero si tengo razón y él está en la ciudad, quiero saber, porque él podría decirme si voy a caerme muerta dentro de ocho meses o no.

—Está bien, buen punto. Pero, sabes, también puede haber sido uno de los falsos vampiros Godos que suelen pasar el tiempo en el Inferno.

Kate fue a su habitación a buscar la laptop e instalarla sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras Bella terminaba de comer.

En cuanto estuvo lista, Bella entró en línea y se condujo a la página Apolita. Era una comunidad en línea que había encontrado poco más de un año atrás, donde los Apolitas podían comunicarse. En la parte pública, parecía un sitio de historia Griega, pero había áreas protegidas por contraseña.

No había nada en el sitio acerca de los Cazadores Oscuros. Así que Kate y ella pasaron algún tiempo intentando meterse en las áreas privadas, lo que resultó ser aún más imposible que meterse en los servidores del gobierno.

¿Qué pasaba con los seres sobrenaturales, que no querían que otros descubrieran su paradero?

Bueno, ella entendía la necesidad de discreción. Pero era una tremenda molestia para una mujer que necesitaba algunas respuestas.

Lo más cercano a una ayuda que pudo encontrar fue un enlace a "Pregúntale al Oráculo." Cliqueándolo, Bella tipeó un simple e-mail.

—¿Los Cazadores Oscuros son reales?

Luego de eso, hizo una búsqueda de Cazadores Oscuros y obtuvo tonterías. Era como si no existieran en ningún lado.

Antes de desconectarse, le regresó el e-mail del Oráculo con sólo tres palabras como respuesta.

¿Lo eres tú?

—Quizás sólo son leyendas –dijo Kate nuevamente.

—Quizás.

Pero las leyendas no besaban a las mujeres del modo en que Edward la había besado, ni encontraban el modo de meterse en sus sueños.

Dos horas más tarde, Bella decidió utilizar su último recurso… su padre.

Kate condujo hasta la oficina de su padre, que quedaba en un edificio de muchos pisos en el centro de St. Paul. Considerando todos los puntos, el tráfico de media mañana era leve y Kate se las había arreglado para darle sólo un pequeño ataque al corazón con su evasivo estilo de conducción.

Sin importar el momento del día, o qué tan mala fuera la congestión del tráfico, Kate siempre conducía como si los Daimons las estuviesen persiguiendo.

Kate metió el auto a toda velocidad en el estacionamiento, golpeando el portón automático en el camino antes de dar la vuelta rápidamente alrededor de un lento Toyota y golpearlo en un buen sitio.

El conductor las insultó, y luego continuó andando.

—Lo juro, Kate, conduces como si estuvieras en un video juego.

—Sí, sí. ¿Quieres ver la pistola de rayos láser que tengo bajo el capó para destruirlos si no se apartan de mi camino?

Bella rió, aunque una parte de ella se preguntó si tal vez Kate tenía algo realmente escondido allí. Conociendo a su amiga, era posible.

En cuanto dejaron el auto en el aparcamiento y entraron al edificio, atrajeron mucha atención. Pero siempre lo hacían. No todos los días la gente veía a dos mujeres que medían más de un metro ochenta. Sin mencionar que Kate era tan sorprendentemente hermosa, Bella hubiese tenido que cortarle la cabeza para lograr que encajara en cualquier lugar que no fuera Hollywood.

Como una guardaespaldas decapitada no servía de mucho, Bella estaba forzada a tolerar a una mujer que debería estar trabajando para LA Models .

Los guardias de la compañía las saludaron con un asentimiento en la puerta y las hicieron pasar con un gesto de la mano.

El padre de Bella era el infame Charlie Swan de Farmacéuticos Swan, Briggs, y Smith, una de las compañías de desarrollo e investigación de medicamentos más grande del mundo.

Mucha de la gente que pasó a su lado mientras caminaba a través del edificio la miraba con recelo. Sabían que era la única heredera de su padre, y todos pensaban que se daba la buena vida.

Si sólo supieran…

—Buen día, señorita Swan –la saludó la asistente administrativa cuando finalmente llegó al vigésimo segundo piso—. ¿Desea que llame a su padre?

Bella le sonrió a la mujer, delgada y extremadamente atractiva, quien era muy dulce pero siempre la hacía sentir como si debiese perder diez kilos y pasarse la mano por el pelo tímidamente para aplacarlo. Tina era una de esas personas escrupulosamente bien vestidas que jamás tenían una molécula fuera de lugar.

Vestida con un impecable traje Ralph Lauren, Tina era la completa antítesis de Bella, que llevaba el buzo de su universidad y jeans.

—¿Está solo? —Tina asintió—. Entraré y le daré la sorpresa.

—Definitivamente, así será. Sé que estará feliz de verla.

Dejando a Tina con su trabajo y a Kate esperando sentada cerca del escritorio de Tina, Bella entró al sagrado dominio de trabajador compulsivo de su padre.

Contemporánea en cuanto al diseño, la oficina tenía una atmósfera "fresca", aunque su padre era cualquier cosa menos un hombre frío. Había amado a su madre apasionadamente, y desde el momento del nacimiento de Bella, la había adorado con todo su ser.

Su padre era un hombre excepcionalmente apuesto, con el cabello castaño oscuro adornado con un distinguido gris. A los cincuenta y nueve, estaba en muy buena forma, y parecía más cercano a los cuarenta largos.

Aunque se había visto forzada a crecer lejos de él, por miedo a que los Apolitas o los Daimons la encontraran si se quedaba demasiado tiempo en un mismo sitio, él jamás había estado lejos de ella, incluso cuando Bella había recorrido el mundo. Sólo a una llamada de teléfono o a un vuelo de distancia.

A través de los años, él había aparecido inesperadamente en su puerta con regalos y abrazos, a veces en medio de la noche. A veces a mitad del día.

Cuando era pequeña, ella y sus hermanas solían apostar acerca de cuándo aparecería nuevamente a verlas. Nunca había decepcionado a ninguna de ellas, ni se había perdido de un solo cumpleaños.

Bella amaba a este hombre más que a nada en el mundo, y la aterraba pensar qué le pasaría si ella muriese dentro de ocho meses, como los demás Apolitas. Demasiadas veces había presenciado su dolor y sufrimiento mientras enterraba a su madre y a cuatro hermanas mayores.

Cada muerte había desgarrado su corazón, especialmente el auto bomba que había matado a su madre y a sus dos últimas hermanas.

¿Será capaz de soportar otro revés semejante?

Dejando ese aterrador pensamiento a un lado, se acercó a su escritorio de acero y vidrio.

Él estaba hablando por teléfono, pero colgó en el instante en que levantó la vista de su montón de papeles y la vio.

Con el rostro instantáneamente iluminado, se paró y la abrazó; luego se apartó con un ceño preocupado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, bebé? ¿No deberías estar en clase?

Ella le dio un golpecito en el brazo y lo urgió a regresar a su lado del escritorio mientras se dejaba caer en una de las cómodas sillas de enfrente.

—Probablemente.

—¿Entonces porqué estás aquí? Tú no faltas a una clase para venir a verme.

Ella rió porque él repetía la opinión de Kate de antes. Quizás necesitaba alterar un poquito sus hábitos. En su situación, una conducta previsible era un peligroso inconveniente.

—Quería hablar contigo.

—¿Acerca de?

—Los Cazadores Oscuros.

Él se puso pálido, haciendo que Bella se preguntara cuánto sabía él, y cuánto pensaba compartir. Tenía una desagradable tendencia a sobreprotegerla, de aquí su largo legado de guardaespaldas.

—¿Por qué quieres saber acerca de ellos? –le preguntó cautelosamente.

—Porque anoche fui atacada por Daimons y un Cazador Oscuro salvó mi vida.

Él se puso de pie de golpe y corrió hacia el otro lado del escritorio.

—¿Te lastimaron?

—No, papi –se apresuró a asegurarle mientras él intentaba inspeccionar su cuerpo en busca de daños—. Sólo me asustaron.

Él se apartó con un ceño sombrío, pero mantuvo sus manos en los brazos de su hija.

—Está bien, escucha. Necesitas abandonar el colegio, haremos…

—Papi –le dijo con firmeza—, no abandonaré a menos de un año de graduarme. Estoy harta de escapar.

Aunque podía no seguir viva dentro de ocho meses, había una posibilidad de que pudiera. Hasta que estuviera segura, había jurado vivir su vida lo más normalmente posible.

Bella vio el horror en su rostro.

—Esto no es algo discutible, Bella. Le juré a tu madre que te mantendría a salvo de los Apolitas y lo haré. No permitiré que te maten también.

Ella apretó los dientes ante el recordatorio de un juramento que su padre consideraba tan sagrado como su oficina y su compañía. Conocía demasiado bien el legado que había heredado de la familia de su madre.

Siglos atrás, había sido su ancestro quien había causado que los Apolitas fueran malditos.

Por culpa de los celos, su tatara-tatara-algo había enviado soldados a asesinar al hijo y la amante del dios Apolo. En represalia, el dios griego del sol había quitado su apoyo a todos los Apolitas.

Como la reina de los Apolitas había ordenado a sus hombres que hicieran como si una bestia hubiese destruido a la madre y al hijo, Apolo le dio a los Apolitas rasgos de bestias: largos dientes caninos, velocidad, fuerza, y ojos de depredadores. Estaban forzados a alimentarse de la sangre de los demás para poder sobrevivir.

Los había desterrado de la luz del sol para que el furioso dios jamás tuviera que volver a verlos.

Pero el más crudo golpe de todos era que los había condenado a una vida de sólo veintisiete años; la misma edad que tenía su amante cuando había sido asesinada por los Apolitas.

En su vigésimo séptimo cumpleaños, un Apolita pasaba el día entero desintegrándose lenta y dolorosamente. Era una muerte tan horrenda que la mayoría de ellos se suicidaba según el ritual, el día anterior a su cumpleaños, para escapar de ella.

La única esperanza que tenía un Apolita era asesinar a un humano y tomar el alma dentro de su propio cuerpo. No existía otro modo de prolongar su corta vida. Pero en el instante en que se convertía en Daimon, pasaban de un lado al otro e invocaban la ira de los dioses.

Entonces aparecían los Cazadores Oscuros, para matarlos y liberar las almas humanas antes de que al estar atrapadas se marchitaran y murieran.

En ocho breves meses, Bella cumpliría veintisiete años.

Era algo que la aterraba.

Era en parte humana y por esa razón podía caminar bajo el sol, pero tenía que mantenerse cubierta y no podía estar fuera demasiado tiempo sin quemarse severamente.

Sus largos dientes caninos habían sido limados por un dentista cuando tenía diez años, y aunque era anémica, su necesidad de sangre era satisfecha con transfusiones bimestrales.

Era afortunada. El puñado de Apolita-humanos que había conocido a través de los años se había inclinado principalmente hacia su herencia Apolita.

Todos ellos habían muerto a los veintisiete.

Todos ellos.

Pero Bella siempre se había aferrado a la esperanza de que tenía suficiente de humana como para pasar su cumpleaños.

Pero finalmente, no sabía, y nunca había podido encontrar a alguien que supiera más sobre su "condición" que ella misma.

Bella no quería morir. No ahora, cuando le quedaba tanto por vivir. Deseaba la mayoría de las cosas que los demás deseaban. Un esposo. Una familia.

Más que nada, un futuro.

—Quizás este Cazador Oscuro sabe algo acerca de mi sangre mezclada. Tal vez, él…

—Tu madre se volvería loca si escuchara su nombre –le dijo su padre mientras le acariciaba la mejilla—. Sé muy poco sobre los Apolitas, pero sé que todos ellos odian a los Cazadores Oscuros. Tu madre dijo que eran malvados asesinos sin alma con los que no se podía razonar.

—No son Terminator, papi.

—Por el modo en que tu madre hablaba de ellos, lo son.

Bueno, eso era cierto. Su madre había pasado horas advirtiéndole a ella y a sus hermanas para que se mantuvieran alejadas de tres cosas: Cazadores Oscuros, Daimons, y Apolitas; en ese orden.

—Mamá jamás conoció a ninguno. Todo lo que sabía era lo que sus padres le habían contado, y apostaría a que ellos tampoco conocieron a uno. Además, ¿qué tal si este Cazador Oscuro es la clave para ayudarme a encontrar un modo de vivir más tiempo?

Su padre apretó su mano con más fuerza.

—¿Y qué si fue enviado a matarte al igual que los Daimons y Apolitas que mataron a tu madre? Sabes lo que dice el mito. Te asesinan, y la maldición desaparece en ellos.

Ella pensó en eso un segundo.

—¿Y qué sucede si tienen razón? ¿Qué sucedería si mi muerte permitiese que los demás Apolitas vivieran normalmente? Quizás debería morir.

El rostro de su padre se enrojeció de furia. Su mirada quemó la de ella mientras la agarraba con más fuerza aún.

—Isabella Swan, será mejor que jamás vuelva a oírte decir eso. ¿Me comprendes?

Bella asintió, arrepentida por haber elevado su presión sanguínea cuando eso era lo último que quería hacer.

—Lo sé, papi. Sólo estoy molesta.

Él le besó la frente.

—Lo sé, bebé. Lo sé.

Ella vio el tormento en su rostro mientras se levantaba y regresaba a su silla.

Él no dijo lo que ambos pensaban. Mucho tiempo atrás él había confiado a un pequeño grupo de investigadores la tarea de encontrar una "cura" para su extraña enfermedad, y sólo se encontró con que la ciencia moderna era impotente ante la ira de un antiguo dios.

Quizás él tenía razón, quizás Edward era tan peligroso para ella como todos los demás. Sabía que los Cazadores Oscuros habían jurado matar a los Daimons, pero no sabía cómo se manejarían con los Apolitas.

Su madre le había dicho que no confiara en nadie, especialmente en quienes se ganaban la vida asesinando a su gente.

Aún así, su instinto le decía que una raza que había pasado la eternidad cazando a la suya sabría todo sobre ellos.

Además, ¿por qué un Cazador Oscuro ayudaría a un Apolita cuando eran enemigos jurados?

—Fue una idea estúpida, ¿verdad?

—No, Bella –le dijo su padre amablemente—. No fue para nada estúpida. Simplemente no quiero verte herida.

Ella se levantó y fue a abrazarlo y darle un beso.

—Iré a clases y lo olvidaré.

—Aún deseo que pensaras en irte por un tiempo. Si esos Daimons te vieron, pueden haberle dicho a alguien más que estás aquí.

—Confía en mí, papi, no tuvieron tiempo. Nadie sabe que estoy aquí, y no quiero irme.

Jamás.

La palabra fue tácita entre ellos. Vio que los labios de su padre temblaban mientras ambos pensaban en el hecho de que el reloj estaba corriendo para ella.

—¿Por qué no vienes a cenar esta noche? –Le preguntó su padre—. Me iré del trabajo temprano, y…

—Le prometí a Megan que podríamos hacer algo. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Él asintió y le dio un apretón tan fuerte que ella dio un respingo ante la presión de los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—Ten cuidado.

—Lo haré.

Por la expresión de su rostro, ella podía decir que su padre no quería que se fuera más de lo que ella misma quería partir.

—Te quiero, Bella.

—Lo sé. Yo también te quiero, papi.

Le sonrió y lo dejó solo con su trabajo.

Bella recorrió el camino desde la oficina hasta fuera del edificio, mientras sus pensamientos regresaban a sus sueños con Edward y el modo en que lo había sentido entre sus brazos.

Kate se quedó detrás y se mantuvo completamente callada, dándole el espacio que necesitaba. Era lo que más adoraba de su guardaespaldas.

A veces parecía que Kate estaba conectada psíquicamente con ella.

—Necesito un Starbucks –le dijo Bella a Kate sobre el hombro—. ¿Y tú?

—Siempre lista para un java . Dame granos de café o mátame.

Mientras caminaba por la calle hacia la cafetería, Bella comenzó a pensar más y más acerca de los Cazadores Oscuros.

Como antes les había dado poca importancia, tomándolos como mitos que su madre había usado para asustarla, nunca los había investigado realmente mientras había estudiado sobre la Grecia antigua. Desde que era una niña había pasado su tiempo libre investigando la historia de su madre, y viejas leyendas.

No podía recordar haber encontrado una mención sobre los Cazadores Oscuros en sus lecturas, lo que en su mente simplemente había confirmado que su madre le transmitía historias sobre cucos, y no gente real.

Pero tal vez ella había pasado por alto…

—¡Hey, Bella!

Saliendo de sus meditaciones, levantó la vista y vio a uno de los chicos de la escuela saludándola con la mano mientras ella se acercaba a Starbucks. Él era un par de centímetros más bajo que ella y era muy lindo, en un estilo muy Boy Scout. Su corto cabello negro era ondulado, y tenía amistosos ojos oscuros.

Algo acerca de él le recordaba a Opie Taylor de The Andy Griffith Show , y ella esperaba a medias que él le dijera "señora."

—Seth Clearwater –susurró Kate en voz baja cuando él se acercó.

—Gracias –le dijo Bella en un tono igualmente bajo, agradecida de que Kate recordara mejor los nombres que ella.

Siempre recordaba los rostros, pero los nombres se le escapaban con frecuencia.

Él se detuvo ante ellas.

—Hola, Seth –le dijo, sonriéndole. Él era verdaderamente agradable y siempre intentaba ayudar a quien lo necesitara—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Lo notó instantáneamente incómodo.

—Yo… eh… estaba buscando algo para alguien.

Kate intercambió una mirada interesada con ella.

—Suena un poco sospechoso. Espero que no sea ilegal.

Él se sonrojó profusamente.

—No, no es ilegal. Simplemente un poco personal.

Por alguna razón, a Bella le agradaba más cómo sonaba lo de que fuera ilegal. Esperó un minuto o dos mientras él se veía bastante incómodo.

Seth era un estudiante universitario aún no graduado en su clase de Inglés Antiguo. En realidad no se habían hablado demasiado, excepto para comparar notas cada vez que ella había tenido problemas para traducir algo. Seth era el preferido del profesor y tenía una puntuación perfecta en todas las evaluaciones.

Todos en la clase querían colgarlo por elevar el promedio.

—¿Hiciste la tarea para la clase de esta tarde? –le preguntó finalmente. Ella asintió—. Fue genial, ¿cierto? Una cosa realmente emocionante.

Por su expresión, ella podía asegurar que hablaba en serio.

—Como que me perforen los dientes sin Novocaína –respondió ella, intentando ser graciosa y divertida.

Él no lo tomó de ese modo.

Su semblante se enserió.

—Lo siento. Estoy comportándome como un traga libros nuevamente. –Se tiró nerviosamente de la oreja y dejó caer la mirada al suelo—. Será mejor que me vaya. Hay otras cosas que necesito hacer.

Cuando comenzaba a alejarse, ella lo llamó.

—Hey, ¿Seth? –él se detuvo y la miró—. ¿Síndrome de hijo sobreprotegido?

—¿Perdón?

—También eres un hijo sobreprotegido, ¿verdad?

Seth se rascó la nuca.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Créeme, tiene los clásicos síntomas. Yo también solía tenerlos, pero luego de años de intensa terapia, aprendí a esconderlos y ahora logro funcionar casi con normalidad.

Él se rió ante sus palabras.

—¿Tienes el nombre del terapeuta a mano?

Ella sonrió.

—Seguro. —Bella inclinó su cabeza hacia la cafetería—. ¿Tienes tiempo para acompañarnos a tomar una taza de café?

Él se veía como si ella acabara de abrirle las puertas de Fort Knox .

—Sí, gracias.

Bella y Kate fueron hacia Starbucks con Seth detrás de ellas, que parecía un cachorro contento de que su dueño estuviera en casa.

Luego de comprar sus bebidas, se sentaron en la parte trasera, alejados de las ventanas, donde la luz no podía quemarla.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás cursando Inglés Antiguo? – Le preguntó Seth luego de que Kate se excusara para ir al tocador—. No pareces el tipo de persona que se ofrece voluntariamente para ese estilo de castigo.

—Siempre estoy intentando investigar… cosas viejas –le respondió, a falta de un mejor término. Era difícil explicar a un extraño que buscaba maldiciones y hechizos con la esperanza de alargar su vida—. ¿Y tú? Da la impresión de que estarías más cómodo en una clase de computación.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Fue luego de aprobar con demasiada facilidad este semestre. Quería algo que me costara un poco más.

—Sí, pero, ¿Inglés Antiguo? ¿En qué clase de hogar vives?

—En uno donde lo hablan.

—¡Estás bromeando! – Le dijo, incrédula—. ¿Quién diablos habla ese idioma?

—Nosotros. En serio.

Entonces le dijo algo que ella no pudo entender.

—¿Acabas de insultarme?

—No –le dijo sinceramente—. Jamás haría algo así.

Ella sonrió mientras miraba de reojo la mochila de Seth, cuando tuvo una reacción tardía. Había una afligida agenda marrón que se veía dentro de una pequeña bolsa que tenía el cierre abierto. La agenda tenía una cinta borgoña colgando hacia afuera, con un interesante prendedor adherido. El prendedor tenía el dibujo de un escudo circular con dos espadas cruzadas, y sobre las espadas estaban las iniciales C.O.

Qué extraño era ver eso justamente hoy, cuando ella tenía en mente un tipo completamente diferente de C.O.

Tal vez era un presagio…

—¿C.O.? –le preguntó, tocando el emblema.

Lo dio vuelta y su corazón se detuvo cuando vio las palabras "Cazador " grabadas en él.

—¿Eh? —Seth observó la mano de ella—. Oh… ¡Oh! –dijo, poniéndose otra vez repentinamente nervioso. Se lo quitó y lo metió de vuelta en su mochila, luego corrió el cierre—. Simplemente es algo con lo que juego a veces.

¿Por qué estaba tan tenso? ¿Tan evidentemente incómodo?

—¿Estás seguro de que no estás haciendo nada ilegal, Seth?

—Sí, confía en mí. Si tuviese siquiera un pensamiento ilegal, me atraparían y me patearían el trasero.

Bella no estaba tan segura de eso cuando Kate se les unió.

Cazador …

No había intentado buscarlos sin un guión entre las palabras. Y ahora tenía una dirección para probar.

Conversaron algunos minutos más acerca de la clase y el colegio, luego se separaron para que Seth pudiera terminar con sus recados antes de su clase de Inglés Antiguo hacia finales de la tarde, y ella pudiera regresar al campus antes de la próxima.

Podía faltar a una clase por día, pero dos…

No. Bella era muy dedicada.

En poco tiempo, estaba a salvo y cómodamente establecida detrás de su escritorio, esperando que su profesor de Clásicos apareciera, mientras otros estudiantes conversaban a su alrededor. Kate estaba cerca, en una pequeña sala de espera donde leía una novela de Kinley MacGregor.

Mientras Bella esperaba al profesor, abrió su Palm Pilot y decidió navegar un poco en la red. Tipeó .

Esperó mientras la página se cargaba.

En el instante en que lo hizo, jadeó.

Oh, esto se estaba poniendo bueno…

* * *

><p><em>La cosa se pone interesante! Haber que nos espera el próximo capítulo.<em>

_Saludos._


	5. Chapter 4

_Hisotira de Sherrilyn Kenyon, personajes de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

Seth suspiró mientras se acercaba a su aula de Inglés Antiguo. Era un típico día hartante y asqueroso. Su vida debería ser genial. Tenía todo el dinero del mundo. Cada lujo conocido. No había nada en el planeta con lo que pudiera soñar y no tenerlo.

En cuanto a eso, Edward incluso había traído a Britney Spears en un avión, para que cantara en la fiesta del veintiún cumpleaños de Seth la primavera pasada. El único problema fue que los asistentes eran él, sus guardaespaldas y Edward, quien estuvo todo el tiempo corriendo de un lado a otro, intentando asegurarse de que Seth no se lastimaba la cabeza.

Sin mencionar las tres millones de veces en que Edward lo había incitado a insinuársele a Britney. O al menos que le propusiera matrimonio, lo cual ella había rechazado con tanta risa que aún resonaba en sus oídos.

Todo lo que Seth verdaderamente quería era una vida normal. Más que eso, quería su libertad.

Y eran las únicas dos cosas que no podía tener.

Edward no lo dejaba salir de la casa a menos que estuviera seguido de cerca. El único momento en que Edward podía volar a cualquier sitio era si el mismísimo Acheron, el líder de los Cazadores Oscuros, venía y se lo llevaba, y lo mantenía al alcance de la vista todo el tiempo. Cada miembro del Consejo de los Escuderos comprendía que Seth era el último lazo de sangre que tenía Edward con su hermano. Como tal, era protegido más celosamente que un tesoro nacional.

Él se sentía como una especie de extraterrestre, y deseaba encontrar algún lugar en el que no fuera un absoluto fenómeno.

Pero era imposible. No había modo de escapar a su destino.

No había modo de escapar a quien era…

El último heredero.

Sin Seth y sus hijos, Edward estaría solo por toda la eternidad, porque sólo un humano nacido de la sangre de Edward podría recordarlo.

El único problema con eso era encontrar a una madre para esos niños, y nadie se ofrecía como voluntaria.

Sus oídos aún zumbaban con el rechazo de Belinda, diez minutos atrás.

"¿Salir contigo? Por favooor. Llámame cuando crezcas y aprendas a vestirte bien."

Rechinando los dientes, intentó no pensar en sus duras palabras. Se había puesto sus mejores pantalones khaki y un suéter azul marino sólo para pedirle que salieran. Pero él sabía que no era afable o audaz.

Tenía la elegancia social de un idiota. El ordinario rostro de cualquier chico y la confianza de un caracol.

Dios, era patético.

Seth se detuvo en la puerta del aula para ver a los dos Escuderos Theti siguiéndolo a una distancia "discreta." Con treinta y algo de años, ambos medían más de un metro ochenta y cinco, con cabello oscuro y rostros sombríos. Se los había asignado el Consejo de Escuderos, y su único deber era cuidarlo y asegurarse de que nada le sucediera hasta que hubiese engendrados los suficientes hijos como para que Edward fuera feliz.

Y no es que hubiese alguna amenaza importante durante el día. En raras ocasiones un Doulos (sirvientes humanos de los Apolitas) podía atacar a un Escudero, pero eran tan inusuales en estos tiempos que valía la pena hacer una cobertura nacional sobre ellos en los noticieros.

Por la noche, Seth tenía prohibido abandonar la propiedad a menos que tuviera una cita. Lo cual parecía imposible luego de que su primera y única novia lo hubiese dejado.

Suspiró ante la perspectiva de intentar encontrar a alguien que saliera con él. ¿Por qué lo harían cuando tendrían que tomar exámenes de sangre y físicos?

Gruñó en voz baja.

Mientras estaba en clase, los Thetis se turnaban del otro lado de la puerta, lo cual garantizaba la categoría de Seth como un fenómeno incluso más que su naturaleza solitaria.

¿Y quién podía culparlo por ser solitario? Por dios, había crecido en una casa en la que no tenía permitido correr por miedo a que se lastimara. Si alguna vez tenía cualquier tipo de resfriado, el Consejo de Escuderos llamaba a especialistas de la Clínica Mayo para que lo trataran. Los pocos niños de otras familias de Escuderos que su padre había llevado para que jugaran con él, habían recibido estrictas órdenes de no tocarlo jamás, ni hacerlo enojar, ni hacer nada por lo que Edward pudiera enojarse con ellos.

Entonces sus "amigos" iban, y se sentaban a ver televisión con él. Rara vez hablaban, por miedo a meterse en problemas, y ninguno se atrevía a llevar un regalo o compartir siquiera una papa frita. Todo debía ser totalmente examinado y desintoxicado antes de que Seth pudiera jugar con eso. Después de todo, un pequeño germen y el podría volverse estéril o, dios no lo permitiese, podría morir.

El peso de la civilización caía sobre él, o, mejor dicho, el peso del linaje de Seth caía encima suyo.

El único amigo verdadero que Seth había tenido en la vida era Jacob Black, un Escudero contratado a quien había conocido en línea un par de años atrás. Siendo demasiado nuevo en su mundo como para comprender la dorada posición de Seth, Jacob lo había tratado como a un ser humano, y el Cajún concordaba en que la vida de Seth realmente apestaba, a pesar de los beneficios que traía.

Diablos, la única razón por la que había podido convencer a Edward de que lo dejara asistir a la universidad, en lugar de contratar a profesores que fueran a la casa a enseñarle, era el hecho de que allí en realidad podría llegar a conocer a una aceptable donante de ovarios. Edward había estado confundido con la idea y lo interrogaba cada noche acerca de si había conocido o no a una nueva mujer.

Y más aún, ¿se había acostado con ella?

Suspirando nuevamente, Seth entró a la habitación y mantuvo la vista baja para no tener que observar las miradas furibundas o los gestos de desprecio que le dirigían la mayoría de los estudiantes. Si no lo odiaban por ser el preferido del Dr. Mitchell, lo odiaban por ser un traga libros demasiado privilegiado. Estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Se dejó caer en una silla vacía en un rincón del fondo y extrajo su cuaderno y el libro.

—Hola, Seth.

Él se sobresaltó ante la amistosa voz femenina. Mirando hacia arriba, se encontró con la radiante sonrisa de Bella.

Completamente enmudecido, pasó un minuto entero antes de que lograra responderle.

—Hola –dijo débilmente.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan terriblemente estúpido. Jacob probablemente la tendría comiendo de su mano. Ella se sentó junto a él.

Seth comenzó a sudar. Aclarándose la garganta, hizo su mejor intento de ignorar a Bella y a su ligero aroma a rosas, que llegaba hasta él. Siempre olía increíble.

Bella abrió su cuaderno en la tarea y observó a Seth. Parecía incluso más nervioso ahora de lo que había estado en la cafetería. Ella observó su mochila, esperando echar otro vistazo al escudo, pero él lo había ocultado por completo.

Demonios.

—Entonces, Seth –le dijo suavemente, inclinándose un poquito hacia él—. Me preguntaba si puedo estudiar contigo más tarde.

Él palideció y pareció estar listo para salir corriendo.

—¿Estudiar? ¿Conmigo?

—Sí. Dijiste que sabías muy bien este tema y me gustaría sacarme un diez en el examen. ¿Qué piensas?

Él se frotó la nuca nerviosamente; era claramente un hábito, ya que parecía hacerlo con tanta frecuencia.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres que yo estudie contigo?

—Sí.

Él sonrió tímidamente, pero se rehusó a mirarla a los ojos.

—Seguro, supongo que eso estaría bien.

Bella se sentó cómodamente, con una sonrisa satisfecha, mientras el Dr. Mitchell entraba y le ordenaba a todos que se callaran.

Había pasado horas en la página web de Cazador luego de su última clase, revisando cada parte de la misma. En apariencia, parecía ser una especie de grupo de simulación o de lectura.

Pero había secciones enteras protegidas por contraseña. Vueltas y áreas secretas a los que no pudo acceder por mucho que intentó. Había muchas cosas que le recordaban al sitio de los Apolitas.

No, este no era un grupo de juego. Se había tropezado con los verdaderos Cazadores Oscuros. Lo sabía. Eran el último gran misterio del mundo moderno. Mitos vivientes de los que nadie sabía. Pero ella sabía que estaban ahí. E iba a encontrar el modo de meterse en su sociedad y encontrar algunas respuestas aunque le costara la vida.

Quedarse sentada durante esa clase, mientras el profesor hablaba monótonamente acerca de Rothgar y Shield, era lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida. En cuanto terminó, levantó sus cosas y esperó a Seth.

Mientras se acercaban a la puerta, vio a dos hombres vestidos de negro que los flanquearon inmediatamente mientras la miraban de reojo.

Seth dejó escapar un sonido de desagrado.

Bella se rió contra su voluntad.

—¿Están contigo?

—Realmente desearía poder decirte que no.

Ella le palmeó el brazo comprensivamente. Sacudió el mentón para indicarle el sitio al final del pasillo donde Katy estaba poniéndose de pie y ocultando su libro.

—Tengo una propia.

Seth le sonrió.

—Gracias a dios, no soy el único.

—Noo, no te preocupes por eso. Te dije que te entendía completamente.

El alivio en su rostro era palpable.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo te gustaría estudiar?

—¿Qué tal ahora?

—Bien, ¿dónde?

Había un solo lugar en el que Bella estaba muriendo por meterse. Esperaba que escondiera más pistas acerca del hombre que había conocido la noche anterior.

—¿En tu casa?

Su nerviosismo retornó instantáneamente, confirmando sus sospechas.

—No sé si sea una buena idea.

—¿Por qué?

—Es sólo que… yo… yo, eh, simplemente no creo que sea una buena idea, ¿está bien?

Ya era un obstáculo. Bella se forzó a ocultar su irritación. Tendría que andar con cuidado si quería superar sus defensas. Pero lo comprendía. Ella tenía sus propios secretos que ocultar.

—Está bien, elige tú el lugar.

—¿La biblioteca?

Se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

—Nunca logro sentirme cómoda ahí. Siempre temo que me manden a callar. ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi apartamento?

Él se veía completamente sorprendido por su ofrecimiento.

—¿En verdad?

—Seguro. En general no muerdo, ni nada de eso.

Seth se rió.

—Sí, yo tampoco. –Dio dos pasos más con ella, y luego giró hacia los hombres que los seguían—. Sólo iremos a su casa, ¿está bien? ¿Por qué no van a comerse unas rosquillas o algo?

No le agradecieron en lo más mínimo.

Katy se rió.

Bella los condujo hacia el estacionamiento de los estudiantes y luego le dio a Seth las indicaciones para llegar a su departamento.

—¿Nos vemos allí?

Él asintió y se encaminó hacia su Hummer rojo.

Bella fue rápidamente hacia su Mercedes gris, donde Katy la esperaba en el asiento del conductor. Fueron hacia la casa, mientras Bella esperaba que Seth no esperara mucho tiempo o, peor, cambiara de opinión.

Al menos no hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de registrar su mochila.

Le tomó dos horas de estudiar al aburrido Beowulf y una jarra de café antes de que Seth la dejara a solas con la mochila mientras iba al baño. Hacía rato que Katy se había retirado a su habitación, afirmando que la lengua muerta y el entusiasmo de Seth por la misma le estaban provocando una migraña.

En cuanto Seth desapareció, Bella comenzó a buscar.

Afortunadamente, no le llevó demasiado tiempo encontrar lo que estaba buscando…

Encontró la agenda donde la había visto antes. La cubierta era de cuero trabajado a mano, con un extraño emblema en el frente: un arco doble inclinado hacia arriba, con la flecha apuntando hacia la derecha.

Idéntico al que había visto en el hombro de Edward en su sueño…

Pasó la mano sobre el cuero marrón, y entonces lo abrió, para encontrarse con que todo estaba escrito en Rúnico. El idioma era similar al Inglés Antiguo, pero no podía leerlo.

¿Nórdico Antiguo, tal vez?

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Aprovechó la aguda pregunta de Seth. Le tomó un par de segundos pensar en algo que decir que no lo hiciera sospechar aún más.

—Eres uno de esos jugadores, ¿verdad?

Su mirada azul se estrechó y se volvió más penetrante.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Yo… eh, entré a esta página llamada Cazador Oscuro y encontré todos estos rompecabezas sobre una serie de libros y un juego. Como había visto tu libro antes, me preguntaba si serías uno de los miembros que juega ahí.

Bella podía darse cuenta de que él buscaba en su mente y estudiaba el rostro de ella para ver, si había algo, que debería decir.

—Sí, mi amigo Jacob maneja el sitio –respondió luego de una larga pausa—. Tenemos a mucha gente interesante que juega allí.

—Eso vi. ¿Tienes uno de esos nombres como Hellion o Rogue con el que juegas?

Él se adelantó y le quitó la agenda.

—No, simplemente uso "Seth."

—Ah. ¿Y qué sucede en las áreas privadas?

—Nada –le dijo un poco demasiado rápido—. Sólo estamos algunos, peleándonos.

—¿Entonces por qué es privado?

—Simplemente lo es. –Tomó el libro de las manos de ella y lo regresó a su mochila—. Escucha, tengo que irme ahora. Suerte en el examen.

Bella quería detenerlo y hacerle más preguntas, pero era lamentablemente evidente que él no tenía intención de dejarle saber nada más acerca de ellos o de sí mismo.

—Gracias, Seth. Te agradezco la ayuda.

Él asintió y partió precipitadamente.

Sola en su cocina, Bella se sentó en la silla, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar mientras debatía sobre el modo de proceder. Pensó en seguir a Seth hasta su casa, pero con eso no conseguiría nada bueno. No había duda de que sus guardaespaldas la atraparían, incluso con la absurda forma de manejar de Katy.

Levantándose, fue a su habitación, tomó la laptop y le quitó la funda.

Bien, el sitio de Cazador Oscuro estaba diseñado como si los Cazadores Oscuros fuesen personajes de un libro. La mayoría de la gente aceptaría eso, ¿pero qué sucedía si ella volvía a mirarla desde un punto de vista en el que nada en ese sitio era falso?

Ella había pasado toda su vida escondiéndose, y si había algo que hubiese aprendido… era que el mejor lugar para esconderse era a la luz. La gente tenía una tendencia a no ver lo que estaba justo frente a ellos.

Y aunque lo vieran, siempre inventaban algún modo de explicarlo. Decían que era un producto de su imaginación o una broma adolescente.

No cabían dudas de que los Cazadores Oscuros pensaban lo mismo. Después de todo, en este mundo moderno en que todos sabían acerca de los vampiros y los demonios, y pensaban que eran un mito de Hollywood, ni siquiera necesitarían esconderse. La mayor parte de las personas los clasificaría como excéntricos.

Bella observó la introducción al sitio, y luego pasó a la página de perfiles de cada uno de los Cazadores que figuraban.

Había uno de un personaje llamado Edward Cullen cuyo Escudero se llamaba Seth Clearwater. Supuestamente, Edward era un guerrero Vikingo que había sido hechizado…

Bella copió el nombre de Edward y luego buscó en el Nillstrom (un buscador de leyendas e historias nórdicas).

—Bingo –susurró mientras aparecían varios artículos.

Nacido de una madre cristiana de Galia y un padre Escandinavo, Edward Cullen había sido un renombrado aventurero e invasor de mediados del siglo VIII de cuya muerte no existía registro. De hecho, sólo decía que había desaparecido un día después de haber ganado una batalla contra un jefe militar Mercian quien había estado intentado matarlo. La creencia popular era que uno de los hijos del jefe militar lo había asesinado vengativamente esa noche.

Bella escuchó que la puerta de su cuarto se abría. Mirando hacia arriba, vio a Katy parada en la entrada.

—¿Estás ocupada? –le preguntó Katy.

—Simplemente investigaba un poco más.

—Ah. —Katy se adelantó para leer sobre su hombre—. "Edward Cullen. Pirata, arriesgado, y guerrero, luchó a través de Europa, ofreciendo su servicio a cristianos y paganos por igual. Una vez se escribió que su única lealtad era hacia su espada y su hermano Eric, quien viajaba con él…" Interesante. ¿Crees que este sea el tipo al que viste en el Inferno?

—Quizás. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste de él?

—Para nada. ¿Quieres que le pregunte a Eric? Le encanta la historia de los Vikingos.

Bella lo pensó durante un segundo. El amigo de Katy estaba en la Sociedad de Anacronismo Creativo y vivía para estudiar la cultura Vikinga.

Pero no era el pasado de Edward lo que le interesaba en este momento. Era su presente, y lo que más deseaba era su dirección actual.

—No, está bien.

—¿Segura?

—Sí.

Katy asintió.

—Bien, entonces regresaré a mi dormitorio a terminar con mi libro. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo para comer o beber?

Bella sonrió ante el ofrecimiento.

—Una gaseosa sería genial.

Katy desapareció sólo para regresar unos minutos más tarde con una Sprite. Bella le agradeció y volvió al trabajo mientras Katy la dejaba a solas.

Bella bebió a sorbos su bebida, sin prisa, mientras navegaba. Más o menos una hora más tarde estaba tan cansada que ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Bostezando, miró la hora. Eran apenas las cinco y media. Aún así, sus párpados estaban tan pesados que no podía continuar despierta por mucho que lo intentara.

Apagó su computadora y fue hacia la cama para tomar una pequeña siesta.

Se quedó dormida en el instante en que su cabeza tocó la almohada. Normalmente, Bella no soñaba mucho cuando tomaba una siesta.

Hoy era completamente diferente.

Hoy sus sueños comenzaron casi tan pronto como cerró los ojos.

Qué extraño…

Pero lo más raro de todo era que su reino de fantasía no se parecía a nada que hubiese soñado antes. En lugar de sus habituales sueños de glamour o de horror, este era pacífico. Gentil. Y la llenaba de una cálida seguridad.

Estaba vestida con un largo y suave vestido verde oscuro, como una dama medieval. Frunciendo el ceño, pasó la mano sobre la tela, que era más suave que la gamuza.

Sola, dentro de una cabaña de piedra donde un cálido fuego resplandecía en un enorme hogar, se mantenía a distancia, parada junto a una vieja mesa de madera. El viento rugía fuera de una ventana que estaba cubierta por una persiana de madera que sonaba estruendosamente mientras intentaba mantener fuera los vientos de invierno.

Escuchó que había alguien en la puerta, detrás suyo.

Bella se volteó justo a tiempo de ver a Edward abriéndola con el hombro. Su corazón se detuvo mientras captaba su imagen vestida en una especie de chaleco de cota de malla. Sus macizos brazos estaban desnudos, y su torso y la cota de malla estaban cubiertos por un chaleco de cuero que tenía grabados algunos diseños nórdicos. Los diseños eran iguales al tatuaje en su hombro y bíceps derecho.

Su yelmo cónico cubría su cabeza, y tenía más malla unida a él, que cubría su rostro, prácticamente ocultándolo. Pero por esos intensos y calientes ojos, ella nunca hubiese sabido que era Edward quien estaba ahí abajo. Sostenía una pequeña hacha de guerra en una mano, apoyándola sobre su hombro. Se veía salvaje y primitivo. El tipo de hombre que una vez había sido dueño del mundo. Uno que no temía a nada.

Su oscura mirada recorrió la habitación, luego se detuvo en ella. Vio que una sonrisa lenta y seductora cruzaba la parte inferior de su rostro, dejando ver sus colmillos.

—Bella, amor mío –la saludó, su voz cálida y encantadora—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No tengo idea –le respondió, honestamente—. Ni siquiera estoy segura de dónde es aquí.

Él rió, con un sonido profundo y estruendoso, luego cerró la puerta y la atrancó.

—Estás en mi hogar, villkat. Al menos en lo que fue mi hogar mucho tiempo atrás.

Ella observó el espartano lugar, que estaba amoblado con una mesa, sillas, y una cama muy grande cubierta con pieles.

—Qué extraño, hubiese pensado que Edward Cullen poseería un sitio mejor que este.

Él depositó el hacha sobre la mesa, luego se quitó el yelmo y lo colocó sobre el arma.

Bella estaba apabullada por la belleza masculina del hombre que estaba frente a ella. Rezumaba un atractivo sexual crudo con el que nadie jamás podría competir.

—Comparado con la pequeña granja donde crecí, esto es una mansión, señora mía.

—¿En serio?

Él asintió mientras la acercaba a sí. Sus ojos la quemaron y la llenaron de una profunda y dolorosa necesidad. Sabía exactamente lo que él quería, y aunque apenas lo conocía, estaba más que dispuesta a dárselo.

—Mi padre fue una vez un invasor guerrero que tomó un voto de pobreza años antes de que yo naciera –dijo Edward roncamente.

Su confesión la sorprendió.

—¿Por qué lo hizo?

Edward la apretó con más fuerza.

—La ruina de todos los hombres, me temo… Amor. Mi madre era una esclava cristiana capturada que había sido entregada a él por su padre luego de una de sus invasiones. Ella lo sedujo, y al final lo domó y convirtió a un orgulloso guerrero en un dócil granjero que se rehusaba a levantar su espada por temor a ofender a su nuevo dios.

Bella podía escuchar las crudas emociones en su voz. El desprecio que sentía por cualquiera que eligiese la paz antes que la guerra.

—¿No estabas de acuerdo con su elección?

—Sí, ¿qué tan bueno es un hombre que no puede protegerse a sí mismo ni a quienes ama? –Sus ojos se tornaron oscuros, implacables. La furia que había en ellos la hizo temblar—. Cuando los Jutes llegaron a nuestra aldea a saquear y tomar esclavos, me dijeron que él se quedó quieto y dejó que lo traspasaran con un arma. Todos los que sobrevivieron se burlaron de él por su cobardía. Él, quien una vez había hecho que sus enemigos temblaran de terror al oír su nombre, fue exterminado en la matanza como un ternero indefenso. Jamás he podido comprender cómo simplemente se quedó allí parado, tomando ese mortal golpe sin intentar defenderse.

Ella se estiró para suavizar su ceño con los dedos, mientras el dolor de él la alcanzaba. Pero no era odio ni condescendencia lo que oía en su voz. Era culpa.

—Lo siento tanto.

—Yo también lo lamenté –susurró, sus ojos se volvieron aún más tormentosos—. No fue suficiente dejarlo allí para que muriera, sino que también me llevé a mi hermano. No había nadie para protegerlo en nuestra ausencia.

—¿Dónde estaban ustedes?

El bajó la mirada, pero aún así ella podía ver su auto—recriminación. Quería regresar y modificar ese momento, tanto como ella deseaba cambiar la noche en que los Daimons Spathi habían matado a su madre y a sus hermanas.

—Había partido el verano anterior en busca de guerra y riquezas. –Él la soltó y observó su modesto hogar—. Luego de que me llegó la noticia de su muerte, las riquezas ya no me parecían importantes. Dejando de lado los desacuerdos, debería haber estado allí con él.

Bella tocó su brazo desnudo.

—Debes haber amado mucho a tu padre.

Edward respiró cansadamente.

—A veces. Otras veces lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por no ser el hombre que debería haber sido. Su padre era un respetado jarl y aún así nosotros vivíamos como mendigos hambrientos. Burlados y despreciados por nuestros propios parientes. Mi madre se enorgullecía de los insultos, diciendo que era la voluntad de dios que sufriéramos. Que nos hacía mejores personas, pero nunca le creí. La ciega devoción de mi padre a sus creencias sólo me enfurecía más. Peleábamos, él y yo, constantemente. Él quería que siguiera sus pasos y que aceptara su abuso sin decir nada. —El tormento en sus ojos la conmovió aún más que la dulzura de su mano sobre la de ella—. Quería que fuera algo que no soy. Pero yo no podía poner la otra mejilla. Jamás estuvo en mi naturaleza no responder a un insulto con otro insulto. Golpe con golpe. –Él giró y la miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Por qué estoy contándote esto?

Bella lo pensó por un segundo.

—El sueño, seguramente. Probablemente está en tu mente.

Aunque ella no podía imaginar porque sería en su sueño.

De hecho, este sueño se estaba volviendo más extraño a cada segundo, y no podía entender por qué su inconsciente la traería aquí.

¿Por qué estaría conjurando esta fantasía sobre su Cazador Oscuro…?

Él asintió.

—Sí, sin dudas. Me temo que le estoy haciendo a Seth lo que una vez me hicieron a mí. Debería dejarlo vivir su vida y no interferir en sus elecciones con tanta frecuencia.

—¿Por qué no puedes?

—¿Sinceramente?

Bela sonrió.

—Desde luego que prefiero la verdad antes que una mentira.

Edward rió suavemente, y entonces su rostro se volvió pensativo otra vez.

—No quiero perderlo a él también. –Su voz era tan profunda y dolorosa que hizo que su corazón se encogiera—. Y aún así sé que no tengo más opción que perderlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Todos mueren, señora mía. Al menos en el mundo mortal. Y yo sigo adelante mientras todo lo que me rodea perece una y otra vez. –Levantó la mirada hacia ella. La agonía de su rostro le llegó muy profundamente—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que es sostener a alguien que amas en los brazos mientras muere?

El pecho de Bella se cerró mientras pensaba en la muerte de su madre y sus hermanas. Había querido acercarse luego de la explosión, pero su guardaespaldas la había apartado mientras ella aullaba de dolor por su pérdida.

"Es demasiado tarde para ayudarlas, Bells. Tenemos que correr."

Su alma había gritado ese día.

Incluso ahora gritaba, a veces, por la injusticia de su vida.

—Sí, lo sé –susurró—. Yo también he visto morir a todas las personas que quiero. Mi padre es todo lo que me queda.

La mirada de Edward se aguzó.

—Entonces imagina pasar por eso miles de veces, siglo tras siglo. Imagina verlos nacer, vivir, y luego morir mientras tú continúas y empiezas de nuevo con cada generación. Cada vez que veo a un miembro de mi familia morir, es como ver a mi hermano Erik muriendo nuevamente. Y Seth… —Dio un respingo como si la sola mención del nombre de Seth le provocara dolor—. Es idéntico a mi hermano, en cara y físico. –Una de sus comisuras se levantó en una forzada risa—. Y en sus gestos así como en su temperamento. Creo que de toda la familia que he perdido, su muerte será la más difícil de soportar.

Ella vio la vulnerabilidad en sus ojos y la afectó profundamente que este feroz hombre tuviera un defecto tan humano.

—Aún es joven. Tiene toda la vida por delante.

—Quizás… pero mi hermano tenía sólo veinticuatro años cuando fue asesinado por nuestros enemigos. Jamás olvidaré la expresión en el rostro de su hijo Riley cuando vio a su padre caer en batalla. Sólo pude pensar en salvar al chico.

—Obviamente, lo hiciste.

—Sí. Juré que jamás permitiría que Riley muriese como lo había hecho su padre. Lo mantuve a salvo toda su vida, y murió siendo viejo, mientras dormía. En paz. –Se detuvo un instante—. Creo que, al final, sigo más las creencias de mi madre que las de mi padre. Los escandinavos creían en morir jóvenes en la batalla, para poder entrar en los salones del Valhalla, pero al igual que mi madre, yo quería un destino diferente para aquellos a los que amaba. Es una pena que haya llegado a comprender sus sentimientos demasiado tarde. —Edward sacudió la cabeza, como para borrar esos pensamientos. Frunció el ceño al mirarla—. No puedo creer que esté pensando en esto mientras tengo a una doncella tan hermosa conmigo. Realmente estoy envejeciendo si prefiero hablar antes que actuar –dijo con una profunda risa—. Ya es suficiente de pensamientos morbosos. –La atrajo hacia sí con fuerza—. ¿Por qué estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo cuando podríamos estar pasándolo mucho más productivamente?

—¿Productivamente cómo?

La sonrisa de Edward era traviesa, cálida, y la devoraba.

—Me parece que podría dar mejor uso a mi lengua. ¿Qué dices?

Él condujo dicho miembro por la columna de su garganta hasta que alcanzó a mordisquear su oreja. Su cálido aliento quemó su cuello, haciéndola estremecer.

—Oh, sí –jadeó Bella—. Pienso que ese es un modo mucho mejor de usar tu lengua.

Él rió mientras desenlazaba la parte trasera de su vestido. Lenta, seductoramente, lo bajó por los hombros y dejó que cayera directo al piso. La tela se deslizó sensualmente por la piel de Bella mientras abandonaba su cuerpo y el aire frío la acariciaba.

Desnuda frente a él, no pudo reprimir un profundo temblor. Era tan extraño estar expuesta mientras él estaba parado frente a ella vistiendo su armadura. La luz del fuego jugaba en sus oscuros ojos.

Edward miró fijamente la simple belleza de la mujer ante él. Era aún más exquisita que la última vez que había soñado con ella. Pasó la mano tiernamente sobre su pecho, dejando que el pezón provocara a su palma.

Bella le recordaba a Saga, la diosa escandinava de la poesía. Elegante, refinada. Amable. Cosas que él había desdeñado mientras era un hombre mortal.

Ahora estaba cautivado por ella.

Aún no sabía porqué había confiado en ella. No era habitual en él hablar tan libremente, y aún así ella lo había seducido.

Pero no quería hacerle el amor aquí. No en el pasado, donde sus recuerdos y la culpabilidad por aquellos a quienes había fallado lo azotaban.

Ella merecía algo mejor.

Cerrando sus ojos, los invocó a una copia exacta de habitación actual. Sólo que había hecho algunas modificaciones…

Bella quedó boquiabierta mientras se echaba atrás ligeramente y miraba alrededor. Las paredes que los rodeaban eran de un negro que reflejaba, con decoraciones blancas, excepto la pared a su derecha, que estaba construida con ventanas que llegaban del suelo al techo. Las ventanas abiertas estaban enmarcadas por cortinas blancas de gasa que flotaban con el viento, estirándose hacia ellos y haciendo que la llama de docenas de velas que había en la habitación danzaran.

Pero las velas no se apagaban. Titilaban alrededor de ellos como estrellas.

Había una enorme cama en el centro de la habitación, elevada sobre una plataforma. Tenía sábanas de seda negra y un grueso edredón de duvet de seda negra sobre la colcha. La cama estaba hecha de una recargada fundición de hierro que formaba un intrincado cuadrado dosel entre cuatro postes. Había más gasa blanca envuelta alrededor del mismo, y estaba suelto para enroscarse con el viento.

Edward estaba desnudo. La levantó en brazos y la cargó hacia la gigantesca y acogedora cama.

Bella suspiró al sentir el suave colchón debajo, mientras el peso de Edward la aplastaba. Era como ser presionada contra una nube.

Mirando hacia arriba, rió al darse cuenta de que había un espejo en el techo, y vio que Edward sostenía una rosa de tallo largo detrás de la espalda.

Las paredes destellaron, y entonces también se convirtieron en espejos.

—¿De quién es esta fantasía? –le preguntó mientras Edward acercaba la rosa y pasaba sus suaves pétalos sobre el endurecido pezón de su seno derecho.

—Nuestra, _blomster_ –dijo Edward mientras apartaba sus muslos y reposaba su largo cuerpo entre sus piernas.

Bella gimió ante la intensa sensación de tener todo su suntuoso poder reposando sobre ella. Los vellos masculinos de su cuerpo provocaban al suyo hasta alcanzar una sobrecarga de éxtasis sensual.

Él se movió sinuosamente, como una bestia oscura y prohibida que había venido a consumirla.

Bella lo observó moverse en el espejo que estaba sobre ella. Qué extraño que lo hubiera creado en su sueño. Siempre había sido tan cautelosa en su vida. Tan cuidadosa de a quién permitía que la tocara. Así que había conjurado a un glorioso amante en su inconsciente, dado que no se atrevía a tener uno en la vida real.

Debido a su sentencia de muerte, no quería importarle a nadie, ni que se enamorasen de ella. No quería tener un hijo que lloraría su muerte. Un hijo que quedaría solo, asustado.

Cazado.

Lo último que deseaba era dejar detrás a alguien como Edward que lamentara su muerte. Alguien que tendría que ver morir a su hijo en la flor de su juventud por culpa de una maldición que no tenía nada que ver con ninguno de sus actos.

Pero en sus sueños, era libre para amarlo con todo su cuerpo. Allí no había miedo. Ni promesas. Ni corazones que pudiesen romperse.

Sólo ellos y este momento perfecto.

Edward gruñó gravemente mientras mordisqueaba su cadera. Ella siseó y acunó su cabeza. Él permitió que la suavidad de sus manos en el cabello lo calmara.

Por mucho tiempo, había vagado en sueños por el pasado. Siempre en busca de quien lo había engañado para cambiar lugares. Jamás estuvo destinado a ser un Cazador Oscuro. Nunca había prometido su alma a Artemisa o había recibido un Acto de Venganza a cambio de su servicio.

Edward había estado buscando a alguien que aliviara el dolor que sentía por la muerte de su hermano. Un cuerpo tierno en el que pudiera hundirse y olvidar por un momento que él había conducido a a una batalla, lejos de su hogar.

Tanya había parecido la respuesta perfecta. Lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

Pero la mañana posterior a su única noche con la Cazadora Oscura, todo había cambiado. De algún modo, ya fuese durante o luego de su encuentro sexual, ella había intercambiado su alma con la de él. Ya no era mortal, y se encontró con una nueva vida.

Y perversamente hechizado por Tanya para que ningún mortal pudiera recordarlo. Mientras tanto ella había escapado al servicio de Artemisa, y podía pasar la eternidad con el dios nórdico James.

Su maldición de despedida había sido el golpe más duro de todos, y era algo que no comprendía hasta el día de hoy.

Ni siquiera su sobrino Rileylo había reconocido después.

Edward estaría ahora completamente perdido si Acheron Parthenopaeus no se hubiese apiadado de su situación. Acheron, el líder de los Cazadores Oscuros, le había dicho que nadie podía deshacer la magia de Tanya, pero que él podía modificarla. Tomando una gota de la sangre deRiley Acheron había hecho que todos aquellos que llevaran su sangre recordaran a Edward. Además, el Atlante había otorgado a Edward poderes psíquicos y le había explicado cómo se había convertido en inmortal y cuáles eran sus limitaciones, tales como su sensibilidad a la luz del sol.

Y como Artemisa poseía la "nueva" alma de Edward, no tenía otra opción más que servirla.

Artemisa no tenía intención de dejarlo ir jamás. No era que a él en realidad le importara. La inmortalidad tenía sus beneficios.

La mujer debajo de él era definitivamente uno de ellos. Pasó su mano hacia abajo por el muslo y escuchó su respiración. Ella sabía a sal y a mujer. Olía a talco y rosas.

Su sabor y su aroma lo incitaban hasta un punto que jamás había llegado. Por primera vez en siglos, se sintió posesivo hacia una mujer.

Quería quedarse con ésta. El Vikingo dentro de él rugió a la vida. En su tiempo como humano, la habría cargado y asesinado a cualquiera que hubiese osado intentar apartarla de él.

Y luego de todos esos siglos, no estaba más cerca de ser civilizado. Tomaba lo que quería. Siempre.

Bella gritó en el instante en que Edward la tomó en la boca. Su cuerpo hervía de deseo por él. Arqueó la espalda y lo observó a través del espejo que había sobre la cama.

Jamás había visto algo más erótico que la imagen de Edward provocándola mientras los músculos de su espalda se flexionaban. Podía ver cada centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo y bronceado mientras le daba placer. Y tenía un cuerpo increíble.

Un cuerpo que ella deseaba tocar.

Moviendo las piernas debajo de su cuerpo, utilizó los pies para acariciar lentamente la rígida extensión de su pene.

Él gruñó en respuesta.

—Tienes unos pies muy talentosos, _villkatt_.

—Para acariciarte mejor –dijo suavemente, mientras pensaba que de hecho se sentía como Caperucita Roja siendo comida por el Gran Lobo Malo.

La risa de Edward se unió a la suya. Bella enterró las manos en las suaves ondas de su cabello y dejó que se saliera con la suya. Su lengua era la cosa más increíble que había conocido, mientras la hacía girar a su alrededor. Lamiendo, incitando, saboreando.

Justo cuando pensaba que no podía sentirse mejor, él deslizó dos dedos profundamente dentro de ella.

Bella tuvo un orgasmo inmediatamente.

Aún así, él continuó acariciándola hasta que estuvo ardiendo y débil de felicidad.

—Mmm –murmuró, apartándose de ella—. Creo que mi gatita está hambrienta.

—Famélica –dijo ella, levantándolo sobre su cuerpo para poder deleitarse con su piel del modo en que él se había deleitado con ella.

Enterró los labios en su cuello y lo mordisqueó con cada parte suya que estaba desesperadamente hambrienta por él. ¿Qué tenía este hombre, que la volvía loca de deseo? Era magnífico. Estupendo. Sexy. Jamás había deseado a alguien de este modo.

Edward no podía soportar el modo en que lo estaba agarrando. Lo hacía enloquecer por ella. Elevaba su necesidad hasta estar prácticamente mareado.

Incapaz de tolerarlo más, la hizo rodar hacia el costado y entró en ella.

Bella gritó ante el inesperado placer que la llenó. Jamás había tenido dentro a un hombre en esta posición, completamente recostada sobre su lado. Edward estaba metido tan profundo que ella juró que podía sentirlo hasta el útero.

Lo observó en la pared espejada mientras él embestía una y otra vez dentro suyo, más y más profundamente, hasta que quiso gritar de placer.

El poder y la fuerza de Edward no eran parecidos a nada que hubiese conocido. Cada enérgica embestida la dejaba débil, sin aliento.

Ella tuvo otro orgasmo justo antes que él.

Edward se apartó de ella y se recostó a su lado.

Su corazón saltaba por la furia de su pasión. Pero aún no estaba saciado. Alcanzándola, la subió a su pecho para poder sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

—Eres espectacular, _villkat_.

Ella hociqueó su pecho con el rostro.

—Tú no estás tan mal, _villwulf_.

Él rió ante su expresión cariñosa inventada. Realmente le gustaba esta mujer, y su ingenio.

Bella permaneció en la paz de los brazos de Edward. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía completamente a salvo. Como si nadie ni nada pudiera tocarla. Nunca se había sentido de ese modo. Ni siquiera cuando era pequeña. Había crecido con temor cada vez que alguien desconocido golpeaba a la puerta.

Cada extraño era sospechoso. Por la noche, fácilmente podía ser un Daimon o un Apolita que la buscaban para verla muerta. Durante el día, podía ser un Doulos quien la perseguía.

Pero algo le decía que Edward no permitiría que la amenazaran.

"¿Bella?"

Frunció el ceño ante el sonido de la voz de una mujer entrometiéndose en su sueño.

—¿Bella?

Contra su voluntad, salió de su sueño sólo para encontrarse dormida en su propia cama.

Los golpes continuaban.

—¿Bells? ¿Estás bien?

Reconoció la voz de Megan. Era un esfuerzo despertarse lo suficiente como para poder sentarse en la cama.

Una vez más, estaba desnuda.

Frunciendo el ceño, Bella vio su ropa hecha un montón desordenado. ¿Qué diablos era esto? ¿Se había vuelto sonámbula o algo así?

—Estoy aquí, Meg –dijo mientras se levantaba y se ponía su bata de baño roja.

Abrió la puerta para encontrar a su amiga y a Katy del otro lado.

—¿Estás bien? –preguntó Megan.

Bostezando, Bella se frotó los ojos.

—Estoy bien. Sólo tomaba una siesta. —Pero no se sentía realmente bien. Se sentía como si estuviera bajo el efecto de un narcótico—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las ocho y media, corazón –respondió Katy.

Megan miró a una y luego a otra.

—Dijeron que irían al Inferno conmigo, pero si no se sienten…

Bella captó la decepción en la voz de Megan.

—No, no, está bien. Deja que me cambie, e iremos.

Megan sonrió radiantemente. Katy la miró sospechosamente.

—¿Estás segura de que tienes ánimos para ir?

—Estoy bien, en serio. No dormí bien anoche, y sólo necesitaba una siesta.

Katy hizo un sonido desagradable.

—Es todo ese Beowulf que tú y Seth estuvieron leyendo. Absorbió toda tu energía. Beowulf… íncubo … lo mismo.

Eso era demasiado cercano a la realidad para el alivio de Bella. Rió nerviosamente.

—Sí. Estaré lista en unos minutos.

Bella cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia su pila de ropa arrugada.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí?

¿Beowulf era verdaderamente un íncubo?

Quizás…

Dejando el ridículo pensamiento a un lado, recogió su ropa y la agregó al cesto de la lavandería; luego se puso un par de jeans y un suéter azul oscuro.

Mientras se preparaba para salir, la recorrió un extraño estremecimiento. Algo iba a suceder esta noche. Lo sabía. No tenía los poderes psíquicos de su madre, pero sí tenía fuertes presentimientos cada vez que algo bueno o malo iba a suceder.

Desafortunadamente, no podía saber cuál sería hasta que era demasiado tarde.

Pero definitivamente, algo pasaría esta noche.

* * *

><p><em>Incubo: demonio que se mete en los sueños.<em>

_SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO EL RETRASOO DE ESTA HISTORIA! He estado un poco liado así que pido disculpas._

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Subire más seguido. Dejarme vuestros reviews los esperare con ansias._

_Saludos._


	6. Chapter 5

_Historia de Sherrilyn Kenyon, personajes de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<p>

—Bienvenido a kolasi –dijo Aro en voz baja, pronunciando la palabra Atlante para "infierno" mientras inspeccionaba a los líderes de su ejército de Daimons, que estaba siempre listo para atacar ante su orden.

Durante once mil años él, el hijo de la Destructora Atlante, los había liderado.

Escogidos por la propia Destructora y entrenados por Aro, estos Daimons eran asesinos de elite. Sus propios hermanos se referían a ellos como los Daimons Spathi. Un término que había sido menospreciado por los Apolitas y los Cazadores Oscuros, que no comprendían lo que era un verdadero Spathi.

En lugar de eso, aplicaban el término a cualquier Daimon con el que luchaban. Pero eso no estaba bien. Los verdaderos Spathi eran algo enteramente diferente.

No eran hijos de Apolo. Eran los enemigos de Apolo, así como eran enemigos de los Cazadores Oscuros y de los humanos. Los Spathis habían renunciado a cualquier herencia Griega o Apolita que tuviesen mucho tiempo atrás.

Eran los últimos Atlantes, y estaban orgullosos de serlo.

Sin que los Cazadores Oscuros ni los humanos lo supieran, había miles de ellos. Miles. Todos mucho más antiguos de lo que cualquier patético humano, Apolita, o Cazador Oscuro se atreviera a imaginar. Mientras los Daimons más débiles vivían escondiéndose en la tierra, los Spathis usaban láminas o aberturas astrales para viajar de este reino al humano.

Sus hogares existían en otra dimensión. En Kalosis, donde la misma Destructora residía bajo prisión, y donde la letal luz de Apolo jamás brillaba. Eran sus soldados.

Sus hijos e hijas.

Sólo una mínima parte de ellos podía evocar a las láminas por sí mismos; era un presente que la Destructora no legaba con frecuencia. Como hijo suyo,Aro podía ir y venir a su voluntad, pero él elegía mantenerse cerca de su madre.

Como lo había hecho en los últimos once mil años…

Todo ese tiempo, habían planeado bien esta noche. Luego de que su padre Apolo los maldijo y abandonó a Aro y a sus hijos que muriesen horriblemente, Aro había aceptado a su madre de buena gana.

Había sido Apollymi quien le había enseñado el camino. Ella les había enseñado a tomar las almas de los humanos dentro de sus cuerpos para que pudieran sobrevivir, a pesar de que su padre los había condenado a todos a morir a los veintisiete años.

"Ustedes son mis elegidos" –le había dicho—. "Peleen a mi lado y el mundo le pertenecerá una vez más a los dioses Atlantes."

Desde ese día, habían reclutado a su ejército cuidadosamente. Las tres docenas de generales que pasaban el rato junto a él en el salón del "banquete", estaban entre los mejores luchadores. Todos esperaban noticias de su espía acerca de cuándo reaparecería la heredera perdida.

Había estado fuera de su alcance todo el día. Pero ahora que el sol se había puesto, estaba cerca otra vez.

En cualquier momento sería libres de correr hacia la noche y arrancarle el corazón.

Era un precioso pensamiento que Aro abrigaba.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron, y de la oscuridad exterior apareció el último hijo sobreviviente de Aro, James. Vestido absolutamente de negro, al igual que su padre, James tenía el cabello rubio oscuro que llevaba en una coleta, sujeta con un cordón de cuero negro.

Su hijo era más apuesto que cualquier otro, pero por otra parte, todos los de su raza eran hermosos.

Los ojos azul oscuro de James brillaron mientras caminaba con la gracia y el orgullo de un depredador letal. Cuando Aro había traído por primera vez a su hijo mayor, había sido extraño jugar a ser el padre de un hombre que físicamente tenía la misma edad que él, pero dejando eso de lado, eran padre e hijo.

Más que eso, eran aliados.

Y Aro podría matar a quienquiera que amenazara a su hijo.

—¿Alguna novedad? –le preguntó.

—Aún no. El Were-Hunter dijo que ha perdido su rastro, pero que la encontrará nuevamente.

Aro asintió. Había sido su espía Were-Hunter quien les había traído noticias la noche anterior sobre la pelea en la cual un grupo de Daimons había muerto en el bar.

Normalmente una pelea semejante no significaría nada para ellos, pero el Were-Hunter les había dicho que los Daimons habían llamado "la heredera" a su víctima.

Aro había recorrido la tierra buscándola. Cinco años atrás, en Bélgica, casi la habían matado, pero su guardaespaldas se había sacrificado y le había permitido escapar.

Desde entonces, no la habían visto. Ningún encuentro entre los soplones y su gente. La heredera había demostrado ser tan astuta como su madre.

Entonces habían jugado el juego.

Esta noche, el juego terminaría. Entre las patrullas que Aro tenía en St. Paul y los Were-Hunters que lo servían, estaba seguro que de que la encontraría esta noche.

Palmeó a su hijo en la espalda.

—Quiero al menos a veinte de nosotros preparados. No hay modo de que se nos escape.

—Invocaré a los Illuminati.

Aro inclinó su cabeza con aprobación. Los Illuminati constaban de él y su hijo, así como otros treinta que eran los guardaespaldas de la Destructora. Cada uno de ellos había tomado un juramento de sangre hacia su madre, para ocuparse de que ella fuera liberada de su infierno y pudiera gobernar la tierra nuevamente.

Cuando ese día llegara, ellos serían los príncipes del mundo. Responsables sólo ante ella.

Ese día finalmente había llegado.

Edward no sabía por qué se conducía al Inferno esta noche, aparte de que sentía un impulso interno que no quería entrar en razón.

Sospechaba que se debía a su insensata necesidad de sentir más cerca a la mujer que rondaba sus sueños. Aún ahora podía ver la belleza de su sonrisa, sentir su cuerpo dándole la bienvenida al suyo.

O mejor aún, saborearla.

Los pensamientos acerca de ella lo atormentaban. Dejaban salir sentimientos y necesidades que había apartado siglos atrás, sin arrepentirse jamás.

¿Quién lo necesitaba? Y sin embargo no había nada que deseara más que verla de nuevo.

No tenía sentido.

Las posibilidades de que estuviera en el mismo sitio esta noche eran casi imposibles.

Aún así, fue. No pudo evitarlo. Era como si no tuviese control sobre sí mismo, sino que estaba siendo guiado por una fuerza invisible.

Luego de estacionar su auto, caminó por la tranquila calle como un fantasma silencioso en la helada noche. Los vientos de invierno azotaban a su alrededor, cortando la piel que quedaba expuesta.

Había sido una noche muy similar a esta la que lo había llevado a servir a Artemisa. También había estado en una búsqueda. Sólo que entonces la naturaleza de su búsqueda había sido diferente.

¿O no?

Eres un alma errante, buscando una paz que no existe. Estarás perdido hasta que encuentres la única verdad interna. Jamás podemos escondernos de lo que somos. La única esperanza es aceptarlo.

Hasta el día de hoy, no comprendía realmente qué era lo que la vieja adivina había intentado decirle la noche en que la había buscado, queriendo que le explicase cómo Morginne y Loki habían trocado sus almas.

Quizás no había una explicación real. Después de todo, el mundo en que vivía era extraño, y parecía volverse más raro a cada segundo.

Edward entró al Inferno. Pintado de negro por dentro y por fuera, también tenía dibujadas unas llamas en el interior y en el exterior, que brillaban de un modo espeluznante bajo las luces apagadas y saltarinas del club.

El dueño del club, Jacob Black, se encontró con él en la puerta, donde él y otros dos "hombres" estaban cobrando la entrada y pidiendo identificaciones. En su forma humana, la pantera Katagari estaba irónicamente vestida como un "vampiro." Pero por otra parte, Jacob pensaba que ese tipo de cosas eran graciosas; de ahí el hombre del club.

Jacob vestía pantalones de cuero negro, botas de motociclista que lucían llamas rojas y anaranjadas, y una camisola negra. La pantera había dejado su camisa desatada y el borde fruncido enroscado alrededor de su cuello, mientras que los lazos de seda caían por su pecho. Su larga chaqueta negra de cuero también tenía una apariencia siglo XIX, pero Edward sabía que era una copia; una de las ventajas de haber estado vivo en esa época era que recordaba la moda de ese tiempo.

El extenso cabello negro de Jacob caía libremente sobre sus hombros.

—Edward –dijo, dejando ver un par de colmillos que Edward sabía que no eran reales.

La pantera sólo tenía dientes así cuando estaba en su verdadera forma animal.

Edward señaló con la cabeza lo que veía.

—¿Qué diablos son esos?

Jacob sonrió ampliamente, mostrando los dientes.

—Las mujeres los aman. Te recomendaría que consiguieras un par, pero ya vienes bien equipado.

Edward se rió.

—No lo haré.

—Por favor, no lo hagas.

Aún así, dejando de lado los dobles significados, siempre se sentía bien al ir al Inferno, incluso si los Were-Hunters no lo querían realmente allí. Era uno de los pocos sitios en que alguien recordaba su nombre. Sí, está bien, se sentía como Sam Malone en Cheers , pero no había ningún Norm o Cliff sentado en el bar. Más bien eran Spike y Switchblade .

El "hombre" parado junto a Jacob se inclinó.

—¿Él es un C.O.?

Los ojos de Jacob se entrecerraron. Agarró al hombre y lo empujó hacia el otro encargado de la entrada.

—Lleva al maldito espía Arcadio y encárgate de él.

La cara del hombre se volvió pálida.

—¿Qué? No soy Arcadio.

—Mierda –refunfuñó Jacob—. Conociste a Edward dos semanas atrás y si realmente fueras Katagaria, lo recordarías. Sólo un maldito were-panther no puede.

Edward arqueó una ceja al escuchar el insulto que ninguno de los Katagaria usaba con ligereza. La raíz del término "were" significaba humano. Colocar ese término antes de su nombre animal era un desagradable insulto a los Katagaria, quienes se enorgullecían del hecho de que eran animales que podían tomar la forma humana, y no al revés.

La única razón por la que toleraban ser llamados Were-Hunters era el hecho de que verdaderamente cazaban y mataban a los Arcadios, que eran humanos capaces de cobrar forma animal. Sin mencionar el hecho de que los machos de su especie frecuentemente cazaban mujeres humanas para sus propósitos sexuales. Aparentemente, el sexo era mucho más agradable para ellos como humanos que como animales, y los machos tenían apetitos voraces en ese departamento.

Desgraciadamente para Edward, las mujeres Were-Hunters que podían recordarlo jamás buscaban compañeros fuera de su especie. A diferencia de los hombres, las mujeres tenían sexo con la esperanza de encontrar pareja. Los hombres simplemente buscaban placer.

—¿Qué vas a hacerle? –preguntó Edward mientras el encargado de Jacob sacaba fuera al Arcadio.

—¿Qué tiene que ver contigo, Cazador Oscuro? Yo no me meto en tus asuntos, tú no te metes en los míos.

Edward debatió acerca de qué hacer, pero, si el otro hombre era realmente un espía Arcadio, posiblemente podría manejar la situación por sí solo y no le haría ninguna gracia la idea de que lo ayudaran, especialmente un Cazador Oscuro. Los Weres eran extremadamente independientes y odiaban que cualquier cosa o persona interfiriera con ellos.

Así que Edward cambió de tema.

—¿Algún Daimon en el club? –le preguntó a Jacob.

Jacob negó con la cabeza.

—Pero Maggie está dentro. Llegó hace una hora. Dijo que esta noche estaba aburrida. Hace demasiado frío en la calle para los Daimons.

Edward asintió ante la mención de la Cazadora Oscura que también estaba asignada al área. Entonces no podría quedarse mucho rato, no al menos hasta que Maggie estuviera lista para partir.

Adentrándose, se acercó a saludarla.

No había banda sobre el escenario esta noche. En su lugar, un DJ pasaba una música de ópera fuerte que recordaba vagamente que Seth había llamado Goth Metal .

El club estaba oscuro, y había luces estroboscópicas encendidas. Causaba estragos a su vista de Cazador Oscuro, y era un intento de parte de Jacob de mantener al mínimo las interferencias de los Cazadores Oscuros mientras estuviesen en el club. Edward sacó sus anteojos de sol y se los puso para aliviar un poco el dolor que le causaba.

La gente bailaba en la pista, olvidados de todo lo que los rodeaba.

—Saludos.

Se sobresaltó ante el sonido de la voz de Maggie en su oído. La mujer tenía el poder de manejar el tiempo y la tele-transportación. Vivía para sorprender a la gente, andando a hurtadillas junto a ellos.

Él se dio vuelta para ver a la pelirroja extremadamente atractiva que estaba detrás de él. Alta, grácil y mortal, Maggie había sido una reina griega en su vida como humana. Aún poseía ese majestuoso porte, y una mirada de semejante supremacía altanera que podía hacer sentir a cualquiera como si debiesen lavarse las manos antes de tocarla.

Había muerto intentando salvar a su país de la invasión de una tribu bárbara que era, sin dudas, los antepasados de su propia gente.

—Hola, Binny –le dijo, llamándola por un sobrenombre que sólo permitía que usaran unos pocos elegidos.

Ella le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—¿Estás bien? Te ves cansado.

—Estoy bien.

—No lo sé. Quizás debería enviar a Sara para que reemplace a Seth algunos días y se ocupe de ti.

Edward cubrió la mano de Maggie con la suya, regocijado por su preocupación.

Sara Addams era su Escudera.

—Eso es todo lo que necesito. Una Escudera que no puede recordar que se supone que debe servirme.

—Oh, sí —dijo Maggie, frunciendo la nariz—. Olvidé esa inconveniencia.

—No te preocupes. No es por Seth. Es sólo que no he podido dormir bien.

—Lamento oír eso.

Edward se percató de que varios Weres los miraban fijamente.

—Creo que los estamos poniendo nerviosos.

Ella rió mientras echaba un vistazo por el club.

—Tal vez. Pero mi dinero dice que ellos sienten lo que hago.

—¿Lo cual es?

—Algo va a suceder aquí esta noche. Por eso es que vine. ¿No lo sientes, también?

—No tengo ese poder.

—Agradécelo, entonces, porque es una porquería. —Maggie se apartó unos pasos de él—. Pero como estás aquí, saldré a tomar un poco de aire fresco y te dejaré el club a ti. No quiero que mis poderes sean drenados.

—Hasta luego, entonces.

Ella asintió y desapareció en un destello. Edward sólo esperaba que ningún humano la hubiera visto hacer eso.

Caminó a través del club sintiéndose extraño, indiferente. No sabía porqué estaba allí. Era tan estúpido.

Él también podría irse.

Dándose vuelta, se quedó petrificado…

Bella se había sentido tan rara estando en el Inferno esta noche. Su mente regresaba una y otra vez a la noche anterior. Hasta Kate sentía su incomodidad.

Había dos voces luchando en su cabeza. Una que le decía que se fuera inmediatamente, y otra diciéndole que se quedara. Estaba comenzando a temer que estuviese esquizofrénica o algo así.

Megan y Benjamin se acercaron a ellas.

—Hey, chicas, odio dejarlas plantadas, pero Benjamin y yo nos vamos a algún sitio tranquilo a conversar, ¿está bien?

Bella les sonrió.

—Seguro. Diviértanse —En cuanto se fueron, miró a Kate—. No hay necesidad de que nos quedemos, ¿eh?

—¿Estás segura de que quieres irte?

—Sí, creo que sí.

Bella se levantó de la silla y tomó su cartera. Mientras se ponía el abrigo no prestó atención a nada, hasta que chocó con alguien que estaba quieto como una pared.

—Oh, lo lamen… —sus palabras se detuvieron cuando miró unos diez centímetros hacia arriba y se encontró con el rostro que había rondado sus sueños.

¡Era él!

Ella conocía cada centímetro de ese sólido y espléndido cuerpo masculino en el sentido bíblico.

—¿Edward?

Edward quedó estupefacto más allá de lo comprensible cuando escuchó su nombre en los labios de ella.

—¿Me conoces?

Un atractivo rubor coloreó su rostro y fue entonces que él lo supo… No habían sido sueños.

Ella comenzó a alejarse de él.

—Bella, espera.

Bella se quedó helada al escuchar su nombre en los labios de él.

Él sabía su nombre…

"¡Corre!" Sonó como la voz de su madre en su cabeza, pero la orden fue ahogada por la parte de ella que no quería apartarse de él.

Él estiró la mano hacia ella.

Bella no podía respirar mientras lo miraba fijamente, deseando su contacto. Su verdadero contacto.

Antes de poder detenerse, se estiró hacia él.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, un resplandor sobre el hombro de Edward le llamó la atención.

Miró más allá de él y se encontró con que una extraña imagen parecida a un espejo aparecía en la pista de baile. Del medio de la misma salió un hombre que era la encarnación del mal.

Medía al menos dos metros diez, vestía de negro y con el corto cabello color ébano que enmarcaba el rostro de la perfección. Era tan apuesto como Edward. Y al igual que Edward, llevaba un par de anteojos de sol oscuros. El único color que llevaba era un brillante sol amarillo con un dragón negro en el centro, pintado en el frente de su chaqueta de motociclista.

A pesar de su cabello negro, era un Daimon. Lo sabía, con cada instinto Apolita que poseía. Y además, fue seguido a través de la apertura por más Daimons. Los cuales eran todos rubios y vestían de negro.

Exudaban una atracción y virilidades inhumanas. Más que nada, exudaban una precisión mortal.

No estaban aquí para alimentarse. Estaban aquí para matar.

Dio un paso atrás con un jadeo.

Edward giró para ver qué había sobresaltado a Bella. Sintió que se le aflojaba la mandíbula mientras veía a los Daimons salir de un bolt-hole en el centro del club.

Jacob llegó corriendo del frente en forma humana, y se transformó en pantera mientras corría. Antes de que pudiera acercarse, el Daimon de cabello oscuro lanzó un rayo divino directo hacia él.

El Katagaria cayó al suelo con un grito mientras el rayo eléctricamente cargado lo transformaba de pantera a humano nuevamente.

El bar se enloqueció.

—¡Escuden mentalmente a los humanos! –gritó el DJ por el intercomunicador, alertando a los Katagaria que estaban presentes de que los humanos necesitaban ser reunidos y sus recuerdos de la noche debían ser reorganizados y/o purgados, como hacían rutinariamente cada vez que algo "extraño" sucedía en su club.

Más que nada, los humanos necesitaban ser protegidos.

Los Daimons se abrieron en abanico, rodeando el club y atacando a cualquier Katagaria que se acercara a ellos.

Edward se lanzó a través de la multitud para atacar. Atrapó al Daimon que tenía una coleta rubia y lo hizo girar. El Daimon saltó hacia atrás, apartándose de su alcance.

—Esta no es tu guerra, Cazador Oscuro.

Edward extrajo dos de sus largas dagas de adentro de las botas.

—Me parece que sí lo es.

Atacó, pero para su asombro, el Daimon se movió como un rayo. Cada movimiento que Edward hacía para atacar era contrarrestado y devuelto.

Mierda. Jamás en su vida había visto que los Daimons se movieran así.

—¿Qué eres? –le preguntó Edward.

El Daimon rubio rió.

—Somos Spathis, Cazador Oscuro. Somos lo único que es verdaderamente mortal en la oscuridad de la noche. Mientras que tú… —dio una repugnante mirada al cuerpo de Edward—. Tú eres sólo un simulador.

El Daimon lo tomó del cuello y lo tiró al piso. Edward se tumbó con fuerza. Perdió el aliento con un violento woof mientras los cuchillos volaban de sus manos.

El Daimon saltó encima suyo, aporreándolo como si fuese un bebé indefenso.

Edward se lo quitó de encima, pero fue difícil. Había peleas por todo el lugar mientras los Were-Hunters libraban combate con los Daimons.

Preocupado por Bella, miró y la encontró escondida con una mujer rubia en un rincón lejano.

Tenía que sacarla de ahí.

El Daimon con el que estaba luchando miró hacia donde Edward había observado.

—Padre —gritó—La heredera —. Señaló directamente a Bella.

Edward tomó ventaja de su distracción y pateó al Daimon.

Como una unidad cohesiva, los Spathi abandonaron a sus oponentes y saltaron desde sus lugares al sitio donde Bella y la mujer rubia estaban escondidas.

Literalmente cayeron del cielo y aterrizaron en formación.

Edward corrió hacia ellas, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar a las mujeres, la rubia que estaba acuclillada con Bella se puso de pie.

El líder Daimon se quedó helado instantáneamente.

La rubia estiró los brazos como para mantener alejados a los Daimons de Bella. De repente, un viento de origen desconocido azotó el club.

Los Daimons quedaron petrificados.

Otra brillante puerta se abrió en la pista de baile.

—Es la laminas –dijo con desprecio el Daimon que había estado peleando con Edward.

Giró hacia la mujer rubia y la miró con rabia.

Con los rostros enfurecidos, los Spathi desarmaron la formación y caminaron uno por uno de regreso a través de la puerta.

Excepto el líder.

Con una mirada sin titubeos, observó furiosamente a la mujer rubia.

—Esto no ha terminado —gruñó.

Ella no se movió ni retrocedió. Era como si estuviese hecha de piedra. O en un coma.

El líder Daimon dio la vuelta, y caminó lentamente a través del portal. Desapareció en el instante en que lo atravesó.

—¿Kate? –preguntó Bella mientras se ponía de pie.

La mujer rubia se tambaleó hacia atrás.

—Oh, dios, pensé que estaba muerta —susurró Kate, con el cuerpo temblando—. ¿Los viste? —Bella asintió mientras Edward se les unía—. ¿Qué eran? –preguntó Kate.

—Daimons Spathi —susurró Bella. Miró incrédula a su acompañante—. ¿Qué les hiciste?

—Nada –dijo Kate, con una expresión inocente—. Simplemente me paré ahí. Tú me viste. ¿Por qué se fueron?

Edward miró a Kate sospechosamente. No había razón para que se fueran. Habían estado ganando la pelea.

Por primera vez en su vida, en realidad había sentido una duda momentánea sobre su habilidad para derrotarlos.

Maggie se acercó a ellos.

—¿Atrapaste a alguno? —Edward negó con la cabeza, preguntándose cuándo había regresado Maggie. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del desgaste de sus poderes, pero dado el modo en que los Spathis estaban pateando su trasero, no era nada raro. Maggie se frotó el hombro como si estuviera lastimada por la pelea—. Yo tampoco.

El impacto de esa declaración no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de ellos.

Los dos giraron hacia Bella.

—¿Venían por ti? –preguntó Edward. Bella se veía extremadamente incómoda—. Ocúpate de Jacob y su equipo –le dijo a Maggie—. Yo me ocupo de esto. —Maggie se fue mientras Edward regresaba a las mujeres—. ¿Cómo puedes recordarme? —Pero la respuesta era tan obvia que ya lo sabía—. Eres Apolita, ¿verdad?

Era seguro que no era una Were-Hunter. Tenían un aura inconfundible.

Bella dejó caer la mirada al piso mientras susurraba:

—Mitad.

Él maldijo. Ya le parecía.

—¿Entonces tú eres la heredera Apolita que tienen que matar para terminar con su maldición?

—Sí.

—¿Es por eso que has estado jodiendo mis sueños? ¿Pensaste que iba a protegerte?

Ofendida, ella lo abarcó con una mirada furibunda.

—No he estado haciéndote nada, compañero. Eres tú quien ha estado viniendo a mí.

Oh, ésa era buena.

—Sí, claro. Bueno, no funcionó. Mi trabajo es matar a los de tu especie, no protegerte. Estás sola, princesa.

Él giró y se alejó con un paso impresionante.

Bella estaba atormentada entre el deseo de golpearlo y llorar.

En lugar de eso, fue detrás de él y lo hizo detener.

—Que conste que no te necesito a ti ni a nadie más para que me proteja, y lo último que haría sería pedirle al Satanás de mi gente que me ayudara. No eres más que un asesino y ni un poquito mejor que los Daimons a los que cazas. Al menos ellos aún tienen sus almas.

Con el rostro endurecido, Edward liberó el brazo de su agarre y partió.

Bella quería gritar por el modo en que habían salido las cosas. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que una parte de ella en realidad había comenzado a gustarle. Había sido tan tierno en sus sueños.

Amable.

Y ahí quedaba la idea de preguntarle sobre su gente. No era el mismo hombre con el que había soñado. En carne y hueso era horrible. ¡Horrible!

Miró alrededor del club donde las mesas habían sido volcadas, y los Katagaria estaban intentando ordenar el lío. En qué pesadilla se había convertido todo esto.

—Vamos –dijo Kate—. Vayamos a casa antes de que esos Daimons regresen.

Sí, ella quería irse a casa. Quería olvidar que esta noche había ocurrido, y si Edward venía a ella esta noche… Bueno, si pensaba que los Spathis eran duros con él, no había visto nada.

Aro dejó a sus hombres en el salón y fue a ver a Apollymi. Era el único Spathi que tenía permitido estar en su presencia.

Su templo era el edificio más grande de todo Kalosis. El mármol negro resplandecía incluso con la débil luz de su infierno. Adentro, el templo estaba custodiado por un par de violentos ceredons (criaturas con cabeza de perro, cuerpo de dragón, y cola de escorpión). Los dos le gruñeron, pero se mantuvieron alejados. Habían aprendido mucho tiempo atrás que Aro era uno de los cuatro seres que la Destructora permitía que se le acercaran.

Encontró a su madre en su sala de estar con dos de sus demonios Carontes flanqueando su sillón. Alec, su propio guardia personal, estaba a su derecha. Su piel era color azul marino, sus ojos de un vibrante amarillo. Cuernos negros sobresalían de su azul cabello y sus alas eran de un oscuro rojo sangre. Estaba parado, inmóvil, con una mano cerca al hombro de la Destructora.

El otro demonio era de una orden menor, pero por alguna razón, su madre prefería a Jane. Ella tenía largo cabello verde que complementaba su piel amarilla. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que el cabello, y sus cuernos y alas eran de un extraño tono de anaranjado.

Los demonios lo observaban de cerca, pero no se movieron ni hablaron mientras su madre estaba sentada, como perdida en sus pensamientos.

Las ventanas estaban abiertas y daban hacia un jardín donde sólo crecían flores negras, en memoria de su hermano muerto. El otro hijo de la Destructora había perecido indescriptiblemente siglos atrás, y hasta este día ella lloraba su muerte.

Así como se regocijaba con la vida continuada de Aro.

Su largo cabello rubio plateado caía a su alrededor en perfectas ondas. Aunque era más antigua que el tiempo, Apollymi tenía el rostro de una hermosa joven de veinticinco años. Su vestido de gasa negra se entremezclaba con el negro de su sillón, dificultando ver dónde terminaba uno y empezaba otro.

Estaba inmóvil mientras miraba hacia afuera, aferrando un almohadón de satén negro sobre su falda.

—Están intentando liberarme.

Él se detuvo ante sus palabras.

—¿Quién?

—Esos estúpidos griegos. Piensan que me pondré de su lado por gratitud –rió amargamente.

Aro sonrió irónicamente ante la sola idea. Su madre odiaba fervorosamente al panteón griego.

—¿Tendrán éxito?

—No. El Elekti los detendrá. Como siempre hace.

Ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Sus pálidos, pálidos ojos no tenían color. El hielo brillaba en sus pestañas, y su translúcida piel era iridiscente, otorgándole una apariencia frágil y delicada. Pero no había nada frágil acerca de la Destructora.

Ella era, tal como su nombre lo declaraba, destrucción. Había consignado a cada miembro de su familia al reino de muerte del cual jamás regresarían.

Su poder era absoluto y era sólo por la traición que había terminado aprisionada aquí en Kalosis, desde donde podía observar el mundo humano, pero no participar en él. Aro y sus compañeros Daimons podían usar las aberturas astrales para ir y venir de este reino, pero ella no.

No hasta que el sello de la Atlántida fuese destruido, y Aro no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Apollymi jamás se lo había revelado.

—¿Por qué no asesinaste a la heredera? –le preguntó.

—La Abadonna abrió el portal.

Nuevamente su madre estaba tan quieta que no parecía real. Luego de varios segundos, ella rió. El sonido era suave y gentil, sonando a través del aire como música.

—Muy bien, Artemisa –dijo en voz alta—. Estás aprendiendo. Pero no va a salvarte a ti ni a ese despreciable hermano tuyo al que proteges. –Se levantó del sillón, depositó el almohadón, y caminó hacia Aro—. ¿Te lastimaron, m'gios?

Siempre sentía un arrebato de calidez cuando ella se refería a él como su hijo.

—No.

Alec se movió para susurrar en el oído de la Destructora.

—No –dijo en voz alta—. La Abadonna no será tocada. Tiene lealtades divididas y no tomaré ventaja de su bondadosa naturaleza, a diferencia de algunas diosas que puedo mencionar. Ella es inocente en esto, y no la castigaré por eso. —La Destructora tamborileó dos dedos contra su mentón—. La pregunta es, ¿qué está planeando esa arpía de Artemisa? –Cerró los ojos—. Kate –susurró, llamando a la Abadonna. Luego de algunos segundos, Apollymi dejó escapar un sonido disgustado—. Se rehúsa a contestar… Bien –dijo en un tono que Aro sabía que podía trascender este reino y ser escuchada por Kate—. Protege a la heredera de Artemisa y de Apolo si debes hacerlo. Pero ahora no puedes detenerme. Nadie puede hacerlo. –Le dio la espalda a Aro—. Tendremos que separar a Kate de la heredera.

—¿Cómo? Si la Abadonna continúa abriendo el portal, estamos indefensos. Sabes que debemos atravesarlo cada vez que se abre.

La Destructora rió nuevamente.

—La vida es un juego de ajedrez, Aro, ¿aún no has aprendido eso? Cuando te mueves para proteger a los peones, dejas a la reina abierta al ataque.

—¿Y con eso quieres decir…?

—La Abadonna no puede estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo. Si no puedes acercarte a la heredera, entonces ataca otra cosa que a la Abadonna le importe.

Él sonrió.

—Estaba esperando que dijeras eso.

* * *

><p><em>Otro capítulo más que seguramente esperabais con muchas ganas! <em>

_Sé que me quereis matar...lo sientoo! Y como recompensa voy a subir otro capítulo hoy cuando lo termine.  
><em>

_Dejarme vuestros reviews son muy importantes para mi._

_Saludos._


	7. Chapter 6

_Historia de Sherrilyn Kenyon, personajes de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6<p>

Bella estaba tan enojada que no sabía qué hacer. En realidad, sí lo sabía. Pero eso incluía tener a Edward atado en una habitación y ella con una enorme escoba en las manos para golpearlo.

¡O mejor aún, un palo con espinas!

Desdichadamente, necesitaría más que Kate y ella para atar al insoportable patán.

Mientras Kate conducía de regreso a su apartamento, luchó contra las ganas de gritar y denostar al imbécil que tenía la misma cantidad de compasión que un puerro.

No se había percatado de cuánto se había abierto al Edward de sus sueños. Cuánto le había dado de sí misma. Jamás había sido el tipo de mujer que confiara en alguien, menos que menos en un hombre. Y aún así lo había acogido en su corazón y en su cuerpo.

Cuánto más…

Detuvo su silenciosa perorata mientras sus pensamientos cambiaban de rumbo.

Esperen…

Él también recordaba sus sueños. La había acusado de intentar…

—¿Por qué no pensé en eso mientras estábamos en el club? –preguntó Bella en voz alta.

—¿Pensar en qué?

Miró a Kate, cuyo rostro estaba iluminado por la luz del tablero.

—¿Recuerdas lo que Edward dijo en el bar? Me recordó sus sueños y yo lo recordé de los míos. ¿Crees que nuestros sueños podrían ser reales?

—¿Edward estaba en el bar? –Preguntó Kate mientras fruncía el ceño mirando a Bella—. ¿El Cazador Oscuro con el que has estado soñando estaba allí esta noche? ¿Cuándo?

—¿No lo viste? – Replicó Bella—. Vino directo hacia nosotras después de la pelea y me gritó por ser Apolita.

—La única persona que se acercó a nosotras fue el Daimon.

Bella abrió la boca para corregirla, pero entonces recordó lo que Edward había dicho acerca de que la gente lo olvidaba. Por dios, lo que sea que fuese había hecho que su guardaespaldas también se olvidara completamente de él.

—Está bien –dijo, intentando nuevamente—. Olvida que Edward estuvo ahí y regresemos a la otra pregunta. ¿Crees que los sueños pueden haber sido reales? ¿Quizás una especie de conciencia alterna o algo así?

Kate resopló.

—Cinco años atrás no creía que los vampiros fueran reales. Me has demostrado lo contrario. Querida, considerando tú extraña vida, diría que casi cualquier cosa es posible.

Cierto.

—Sí, pero nunca escuché de nadie que pudiera hacer esto.

—No lo sé. ¿Recuerdas eso que vimos hoy temprano en línea acerca de los Cazadores de Sueños? Pueden infiltrarse en los sueños. ¿Crees que puedan tener algo que ver con esto?

—No lo sé. Tal vez. Pero el sitio de Cazador de Sueño decía que ellos mismos se infiltraban en los sueños. No había nada allí sobre que reunieran a dos personas en un sueño.

—Sí, pero si son dioses del sueño, es evidente que podrían reunir a dos personas en su propio territorio.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Kate?

—Sólo estoy diciendo que quizás conoces a Edward mejor de lo que crees. Quizás cada sueño que has tenido con él ha sido real.

Edward no tenía ningún destino en mente mientras conducía por St. Paul. En lo único que podía concentrarse era en Bella y la traición que sentía.

—Ya me parecía –refunfuñó. Todo este tiempo y cuando finalmente encontraba una mujer adecuada que lo recordara resultaba ser una Apolita; el único tipo de mujer con la que estaba completamente prohibido que interactuara—. Soy un idiota.

Su teléfono sonó. Edward lo tomó y atendió.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Se sobresaltó al oír la voz fuertemente acentuada de Acheron Parthenopaeus del otro lado. Cada vez que Ash se enojaba realmente, revertía a su acento Atlante.

Edward decidió hacerse el desentendido.

—¿Qué?

—Acabo de recibir una llamada de Jacob sobre el ataque de esta noche en su club. ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.

—No lo sé. Se abrió un bolt-hole y de él salió un grupo de Daimons. A propósito, su líder tenía cabello negro. No pensé que eso fuera posible.

—No es su color natural de cabello. Confía en mí. Aro descubrió a L'Oreal algún tiempo atrás.

Edward se apartó de la ruta mientras ese bocado lo traspasaba como un cuchillo en llamas.

—¿Conoces a ese tipo?

Acheron no respondió.

—Necesito que tú y Maggie se aparten de Aro y sus hombres.

Hubo algo en el tono de Acheron que hizo que la sangre de Edward se congelara. Si no supiera lo que debía hacer, juraría que había oído una verdadera advertencia.

—Es sólo un Daimon, Ash.

—No lo es, y no viene a alimentarse como los demás.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es una larga historia. Mira, no puedo irme de Nueva Orleáns ahora mismo. Tengo suficiente mierda con la que lidiar aquí, y probablemente es la razón por la que Aro está sacando sus porquerías ahora. Sabe que estoy distraído.

—Sí, bueno, no te preocupes por eso. Aún no he conocido a un Daimon del que no pueda encargarme.

Acheron hizo un sonido de desacuerdo.

—Adivina de nuevo, hermanito. Acabas de conocer a uno y, confía en mí, no es parecido a ningún otro que hayas conocido antes. Hace que Cayo parezca un hámster.

Edward se recostó en el asiento mientras el tráfico corría junto a él. Definitivamente había algo más que lo que Acheron estaba revelando. Por supuesto, el tipo era bueno para eso. Acheron guardaba secretos de todos los Cazadores Oscuros y jamás revelaba ninguna información personal sobre sí mismo.

Enigmático, engreído y poderoso, Acheron era el más viejo de los Cazadores Oscuros y a quien todos recurrían en busca de información y consejos. Durante dos mil años, Acheron había luchado solo contra los Daimons, sin otros Cazadores Oscuros. Diablos, el hombre había existido desde antes de que los Daimons fueran creados.

Ash sabía cosas que ellos sólo podían imaginar. Y ahora mismo, Edward necesitaba algunas respuestas.

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto acerca de este y no sabías mucho de Cayo? –preguntó Edward.

Como esperaba, Ash no respondió.

—Las panteras dijeron que estuviste con una mujer esta noche. Isabella Swan.

—¿También la conoces?

Nuevamente, Ash ignoró la pregunta.

—Necesito que la protejas.

—Mierda –dijo Edward bruscamente, enojado por el hecho de que ya se sentía usado por ella. Lo último que deseaba era darle otra oportunidad de entretenerse con su mente. Jamás le había gustado que alguien jugara con él, y luego del modo en que Tanya lo había usado y traicionado, lo último que necesitaba era a otra mujer que lo jodiera para obtener lo que deseaba—. Ella es Apolita.

—Sé lo que es, y debe ser protegida a toda costa.

—¿Por qué?

Para su asombro, Acheron en realidad le contestó.

—Porque ella tiene el destino del mundo en sus manos, Edward. Si la matan, los Daimons van a ser el menor de nuestros problemas.

Eso no era lo que quería escuchar esta noche.

Edward le gruñó a Ash.

—Realmente odio cuando dices cosas así. –Se quedó callado mientras se le ocurría otra idea—. Si ella es tan importante, ¿por qué no estás tú aquí custodiándola?

—Principalmente porque esto no es Buffy y no hay una sola Puerta del Infierno que proteger. Estoy metido hasta los codos en este Armagedon aquí en Nueva Orleáns y ni siquiera yo puedo estar físicamente en dos sitios al mismo tiempo. Ella es tu responsabilidad, Edward. No me decepciones —Contra su opinión, Edward escuchó que Ash le daba la dirección de Bella—. Y, ¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

—¿Alguna vez has notado que la salvación, al igual que las llaves del auto, generalmente suelen estar donde y cuando menos lo esperas?

Frunció el ceño ante las esotéricas palabras de Ash. El tipo era realmente, realmente raro.

—¿Qué diablos significa eso?

—Ya lo verás. —Ash colgó.

—Realmente odio cuando juega al Oráculo –dijo con los dientes apretados mientras daba vuelta su SUV y se encaminaba a lo de Bella.

Esto apestaba. Lo último que deseaba era estar cerca de una mujer que lo había seducido tan completamente.

Una mujer a la que sabía que jamás podría tocar en carne y hueso. Que sería un error aún mayor del que ya había cometido. Ella era Apolita. Y por los últimos mil doscientos años, él había pasado su vida persiguiendo a su especie y matándolos.

Y aún así la mujer lo atraía de un modo que lo desgarraba.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo podía sostener su código como Cazador Oscuro y mantenerse alejado de ella cuando todo lo que verdaderamente deseaba hacer era tomarla en sus brazos y saber si ella sabía tan bien en la vida real como en sus sueños…?

Kate registró todo el apartamento antes de permitir que Bella cerrara la puerta con llave.

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? – Preguntó Bella—. Derrotamos a los Daimons.

—Tal vez –dijo Kate—. Es sólo que sigo escuchando la voz de ese tipo en mi cabeza, diciéndome que esto no ha terminado. Creo que nuestros amigos regresarán. Muy pronto.

El nerviosismo de Bella volvió con venganza. Habían estado demasiado cerca esta noche. El simple hecho de que Kate se hubiese rehusado a dejarlas luchar contra los Daimons y en lugar de eso hubiese optado por esconderse en un rincón del bar le demostraba qué tan peligrosos eran estos hombres.

Aún no estaba segura de porqué Kate las había apartado de ellos.

Ninguna de ellas se encogía de miedo ante nada ni nadie.

No hasta ahora.

—Entonces, ¿qué deberíamos hacer? –preguntó Bella.

Kate pasó las tres trabas de la puerta y sacó su arma de la cartera.

—Poner la cabeza entre las piernas y dar el beso de despedida a nuestros traseros.

Bella estaba sorprendida por esas inesperadas palabras.

—¿Perdón?

—Nada. —Kate le ofreció una sonrisa alentadora que no llegó a sus ojos—. Haré una llamada, ¿está bien?

—Seguro.

Bella fue a su habitación, e hizo su mejor intento para no recordar la noche en que su madre había muerto. Había tenido una mala sensación en la boca del estómago todo el día. Igual que ahora.

No estaba a salvo. Ningún Daimon la había atacado del modo en que lo habían hecho esta noche.

Los Daimons del club no habían aparecido para alimentarse o para divertirse. Estaban especialmente entrenados y habían aparecido como si hubiesen sabido exactamente dónde estaba ella.

Quién era ella.

¿Pero cómo?

¿Podrían encontrarla incluso ahora?

Se llenó de terror. Fue hacia el vestidor y abrió el primer cajón. Dentro del mismo había un pequeño arsenal de armas, incluyendo la daga, de la gente de su madre, que le había sido entregada.

Bella no sabía cuánta gente tenía una daga como manta de seguridad, pero por otro lado, tampoco había muchas personas que hubiesen crecido del modo en que ella había crecido.

Aseguró la vaina a su cintura y la escondió en la base de la espina dorsal. Su muerte podría ser inminente en un par de meses, pero no tenía intención de morir un día antes de lo que correspondía.

Golpearon la puerta del frente.

Cuidadosamente, salió de la habitación y entró al living, esperando ver a Kate allí, también curiosa acerca de su inesperado visitante.

Pero no estaba allí.

—¿Kate? –la llamó, dando un paso dentro del dormitorio de su guardaespaldas. Nadie respondió—. ¿Kate?

Los golpes continuaron, más exigentes que antes.

Ya asustada, fue al cuarto de Kate y abrió la puerta. La habitación estaba vacía. Completamente. No había señales de que Kate hubiera estado allí alguna vez.

Su corazón martilleó. Quizás Kate había salido a buscar algo al auto y se hubiese quedado afuera sin llave.

Regresó a la puerta.

—Kate, ¿eres tú?

—Sí, déjame entrar.

Bella rió nerviosamente ante su estúpida conducta y abrió la puerta de par en par.

No era Kate quien estaba afuera.

El Daimon de cabello oscuro le sonrió.

—¿Me extrañaste, princesa? –dijo con una voz idéntica a la de Kate.

No podía creerlo. No podía ser real. Este tipo de cosas pasaban en las películas, no en la vida real.

—¿Qué eres, el maldito Terminator?

—No –dijo él calmadamente, con su propia voz—. Soy el Presagio, quien simplemente está preparando el camino para la Destructora.

Se estiró hacia ella. Bella dio un paso atrás, él no podía entrar a la casa sin ser invitado. Buscando detrás de ella extrajo la daga y le cortó el brazo. Él se echó para atrás con un siseo. Bella giró cuando vio a alguien detrás de ella.

Era otro Daimon. Lo golpeó en el pecho con su daga. Él se evaporó en una nube negro-dorada. Otra sombra le pasó al lado. Girando, pateó a Aro, pero él no salió completamente por la puerta. En lugar de eso, sólo la bloqueó más.

—Eres rápida –dijo mientras su brazo se curaba instantáneamente ante los ojos de Bella—. Lo reconozco.

—No sabes ni la mitad.

Los Daimons se le acercaron por todos lados. ¿Cómo diablos habían entrado a su hogar? Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Ahora mismo, en lo único que podía concentrarse era en sobrevivir.

Le dio un rodillazo al siguiente Daimon que se le acercó y alejó a otro. Aro se mantuvo apartado, como si la pelea lo entretuviese. Otro Daimon, con una larga coleta rubia, atacó. Bella lo lanzó por el aire. Cuando iba a apuñalarlo, Aro apareció de la nada para sostenerle el brazo.

—Nadie ataca a James.

Ella chilló mientras él arrancaba la daga de su mano. Bella se movió para golpearlo, pero en el instante en que sus miradas se encontraron, todos sus pensamientos se dispersaron. Los ojos de Aro se volvieron de un extraño y arremolinado plateado. Se movieron en una hipnótica danza que la mantuvo hechizada y convirtió sus pensamientos en gachas de avena.

Toda su lucha interna se desvaneció instantáneamente. Una sonrisa traviesa y seductora curvó los labios de Aro.

—¿Ves lo sencillo que es cuando no te resistes?

Ella sintió su respiración sobre la garganta.

Una fuerza invisible inclinó su cabeza a un costado para darle acceso a Aro a su cuello, y a la palpitante arteria carótida que ella podía sentir latiendo violentamente por el miedo.

Por dentro, Bella se estaba gritando a sí misma que debía luchar. Su cuerpo se rehusaba a obedecer.

La risa de Aro retumbó un momento antes de que hundiera sus largos dientes en el cuello de Bella. Ella siseó mientras el dolor la atravesaba.

—¿Interrumpo?

Bella sólo podía reconocer vagamente la voz de Edward a través de la adormecida confusión de su mente.

Algo apartó bruscamente a Aro de ella. Pasaron unos pocos segundos antes de que se diera cuenta de que era Edward quien estaba golpeando al Daimon. Edward la tomó rápidamente en sus brazos y corrió con ella. Bella apenas podía evitar que su cabeza pendiera hacia atrás mientras él se dirigía al enorme Expedition verde oscuro y la tiraba dentro.

En el instante en que Edward estuvo en el auto, algo los golpeó fuertemente. De la oscuridad apareció un dragón negro y enorme sobre el capó.

—Déjala salir y tú puedes seguir con vida –dijo el dragón con la voz de Aro.

Edward respondió poniendo su SUV en marcha atrás y acelerándolo a fondo. Giró el volante y la bestia salió volando.

El dragón dio un chillido y les lanzó una ráfaga de fuego. Edward siguió adelante. El dragón huyó y saltó sobre ellos, luego se arqueó hacia arriba, muy arriba hacia el cielo, antes de desvanecerse en una brillante nube de oro.

—¿Qué diablos era eso? –preguntó Edward.

—Él es Apostolos –murmuró Bella mientras luchaba por salir de su aturdimiento—. Es el hijo de la Destructora Atlante y dios por derecho propio. Estamos jodidos.

Edward dejó escapar un sonido indignado.

—Sí, bueno, no dejo que nadie me joda sin antes haberme besado, y como no hay ni siquiera una mínima posibilidad en el mundo de que bese a ese bastardo, no estamos jodidos.

Pero cuando su Expedition se vio repentinamente rodeada por ocho Daimons en motocicletas, lo reconsideró. Al menos por tres segundos.

Edward rió mientras examinaba a los Daimons.

—¿Sabes qué es lo hermoso de manejar uno de estos?

—No.

Desvió su Expedition hacia tres de las motos y las sacó de la ruta.

—Puedes aplastar a un Daimon como a un mosquito.

—Bueno, ya que ambos son insectos chupasangres, diría que vayas por ellos.

Edward la miró de costado. Una mujer que podía mantener el humor incluso en medio de la muerte. Le gustaba eso.

Los Daimons restantes debían haber pensado nuevamente sobre actuar a lo Mad Max con él, y se apartaron de su SUV. Él observó cómo desaparecían de su vista en el espejo retrovisor. Bella soltó un aliviado suspiro y se incorporó en el asiento. Giró la cabeza e intentó ver dónde habían desaparecido los Daimons. No había señales de ellos.

—Qué noche –dijo tranquilamente, mientras sus pensamientos se aclaraban y recordaba todo lo que había sucedido en el apartamento. Una vez más, el pánico la consumió al recordar que Kate no había aparecido—. ¡Espera! Tenemos que regresar.

—¿Por qué?

—Mi guardaespaldas –dijo, agarrando el brazo de Edward—. No sé qué le sucedió.

Él mantuvo su mirada en el camino que tenían delante.

—¿Estaba en el apartamento?

—Sí… quizás. —Bella se interrumpió mientras lo pensaba—. No estoy precisamente segura. Fue a realizar una llamada a su habitación, y luego no estaba allí cuando fui a buscarla para que me acompañase a abrir la puerta. –Soltó su brazo. El miedo y el dolor luchaban dentro de su corazón. ¿Qué pasaba si algo le había sucedido a Kate luego de todos estos años que habían estado juntas?—. ¿Crees que la mataron?

Él la miró, luego cambió de carril.

—No lo sé. ¿Es la mujer rubia del bar?

—Sí.

Extrajo su teléfono celular del cinturón e hizo una llamada. Bella se mordía las uñas mientras esperaba. Escuchó la débil voz de alguien en el teléfono.

—Hola, Binny –dijo Edward—. Necesito un favor. Acabo de partir de los departamentos de estudiantes de Sherwood frente a la Universidad de Minnesota y podríamos tener una víctima allí… —Observó a Bella, pero sus ojos no dejaban traslucir nada de lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo—. Sí, sé que esta noche ha sido una verdadera locura. No sabes ni la mitad. –Pasó el teléfono de una mano a la otra—. ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu amiga? –le preguntó a Bella.

—Kate Agrotera.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué conozco ese nombre? –Se lo transmitió a quienquiera que estuviera del otro lado—. Mierda –dijo, luego de una breve pausa—. ¿Crees que podrían estar relacionados con ella? –Una vez más, miró en dirección a Bella. Sólo que esta vez, su ceño era más siniestro—. No lo sé. Ash me dijo que la protegiera y ahora su guardaespaldas tiene un apellido que la ata a Artemisa. ¿Podría ser una extraña coincidencia?

Bella levantó la cabeza al oírlo. Jamás había pensado en el hecho de que el apellido de Kate era también uno de los muchos epítetos que los antiguos Griegos usaban para Artemisa.

Había conocido a Kate en Grecia luego de haber volado desde Bélgica con un montón de Daimons pisándole los talones. Luego de ayudarla en una pelea una noche, Kate le había dicho que era una norteamericana que había viajado ese verano a conocer las raíces de su herencia griega.

Había sido un beneficio que Kate hubiese mencionado que era una experta en artes marciales con un don para usar explosivos. Bella le había explicado que estaba buscando un nuevo guardaespaldas que reemplazara al anterior, y Kate había firmado el contrato con ella inmediatamente.

"Amo lastimar a las cosas malvadas" le había confesado Kate.

Edward suspiró.

—Tampoco lo sé. Está bien. Ve a buscar a Kate y yo llevaré a Bella a casa conmigo. Avísame qué encuentras. Gracias.

Colgó y regresó el teléfono a su cinto.

—¿Qué dijo?

Él no respondió a su pregunta. Al menos no exactamente.

—Dijo que Agrotera es uno de los nombres griegos para Artemisa. Significa "fuerza" o "cazadora salvaje." ¿Sabías eso?

—Más o menos. –Una gota de esperanza brotó dentro de ella. Si eso fuese cierto, tal vez los dioses no habían abandonado a su familia, después de todo. Quizás había alguna esperanza para ella y su futuro—. ¿Ustedes dos piensan que Artemisa envió a Kate para que me protegiera?

Edward aferró con más fuerza el volante.

—A este punto, no sé qué pensar. El vocero de Artemisa me dijo que eres la clave para el fin del mundo y que tenía que protegerte, y…

—¿Qué quieres decir con "clave para el fin del mundo"? –preguntó, interrumpiéndolo.

Él parecía tan sorprendido como ella se sentía.

—¿Quieres decir que no sabes eso?

Bien, entonces era evidente que los Cazadores Oscuros podían drogarse y delirar.

—No. De hecho, en este momento estoy pensando que uno de nosotros, si no los dos, necesita soltar la pipa y empezar esta noche de nuevo.

Edward rió suavemente ante su comentario.

—Si no fuera por el hecho de que no puedo drogarme, podría estar de acuerdo con eso.

La mente de Bella se aceleró. ¿Había algo de verdad en lo que acababa de decir?

—Bueno, si tienes razón y soy la clave para la destrucción mundial, si fuera tú estaría haciendo un testamento.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque en menos de ocho meses cumplo veintisiete años.

Edward oyó el dolor en su voz mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, y comprendió muy bien el destino que estaba enfrentando.

—Dijiste que eras sólo medio Apolita.

—Sí, pero jamás conocí a un medio Apolita que sobreviviera la maldición, ¿y tú?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo los Were-Hunters parecen inmunes a la maldición Apolita.

Bella se quedó sentada en silencio, observando al tráfico por la ventanilla mientras meditaba sobre lo que había sucedido esta noche.

—Espera –dijo, mientras recordaba a los Daimons entrando a su apartamento—. ¿Cómo entró ese tipo a mi casa? Pensé que los Daimons tenían prohibido entrar a una casa sin una invitación.

La respuesta de Edward fue muy poco reconfortante.

—Pretextos.

—¿Perdón? – Le preguntó, arqueando ambas cejas—. ¿Qué quieres decir con "pretextos"?

Él salió de la autopista por una rampa de salida.

—Es imposible no llegar a amar a esos dioses. El mismo pretexto que permite a los Daimons entrar en centros comerciales y áreas públicas les permite entrar a los condominios y apartamentos.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Los centros comerciales, departamentos, y cosas así pertenecen a una sola entidad. Cuando esa persona o esa compañía permiten que sus edificios sirvan abiertamente a varios grupos de personas, esencialmente ponen un felpudo de bienvenida cósmico para todo, incluidos los Daimons.

Oh, ¡esto era malditamente increíble! Ella parpadeó, sorprendida.

—¿Ahora me dices esto? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo esto antes? Pensé que estaba a salvo todo este tiempo.

—Tu guardaespaldas debería haberlo sabido. Si en realidad está conectada con Artemisa.

—Pero quizás no lo está. Sabes, podría ser sólo una persona normal.

—Sí, ¿una persona que estira los brazos y espanta a los Daimons Spathi?

Él tenía razón. O algo así.

—Dijo que no sabía porque se habían ido corriendo.

—Y más tarde te dejó sola para ir a enfrentarlos…

Bella se frotó los ojos mientras captaba su indirecta. ¿Kate podría estar trabajando con los Daimons? ¿Artemisa la quería viva o muerta?

—Oh, dios, no puedo confiar en nadie, ¿verdad? –susurró Bella cansadamente.

—Bienvenida al mundo real, duquesa. La única persona en la que podemos confiar es en nosotros mismos.

Ella no quería creer en eso, pero después de esta noche, parecía ser la única verdad que tenía. ¿Kate podía ser realmente una traidora luego de todo lo que habían pasado juntas?

—Hermoso, simplemente hermoso –susurró—. Dime algo, ¿puedo ir a dormir y que este día entero cambie?

Él dejó escapar una risa breve.

—Lo siento, no hay cambios.

Ella lo miró con malhumor.

—Oye, estás repleto de consuelo, ¿verdad?

Él no respondió.

Bella observó los autos que llegaban mientras intentaba pensar qué debería hacer. Por dónde debería comenzar para intentar entender lo que había sucedido esta noche.

Edward condujo fuera de la ciudad hacia un enorme estado a las afuera de Minnetonka. Todas las casas del lugar pertenecían a algunas de las personas más ricas del país.

Edward giró por un camino de entrada tan largo que ella no podía ver dónde terminaba. Claro que los bancos de nieve de un metro cincuenta de alto no ayudaban.

Él apretó un diminuto botón en su visor.

Las puertas de hierro se abrieron de par en par.

Bella suspiró lenta y apreciativamente mientras continuaban por el camino de entrada y vislumbraba su "casa." "Palacio" hubiese sido más adecuado, y dado el hecho de que la casa de su padre no era exactamente una caja de fósforos, eso decía mucho.

Parecía muy la vuelta del siglo con enormes columnas griegas y jardines que aparecían esculpidos incluso en medio de la profunda nieve y frialdad del invierno.

Edward los condujo por el serpenteante camino de entrada hasta un garaje para cinco autos que estaba diseñado para parecer un establo. Adentro se encontraban el Hummer de Chris (era difícil pasar por alto la presuntuosa patente que decía VIKINGO), dos Harleys clásicas, una elegante Ferrari, y un Excalibur verdaderamente excelente. El garaje estaba tan limpio por dentro que le recordaba a un salón de exhibiciones. Todo, desde las recargadas molduras rematadas hasta el piso de mármol decía "riqueza más allá de tus sueños más salvajes."

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—Has progresado mucho desde tu pequeña casa de campo junto al fiordo. Debes haber decidido que las riquezas no eran tan malas después de todo.

Estacionando el SUV, Edward giró su rostro hacia ella con un ceño.

—¿Recuerdas eso?

Ella paseó su mirada desde lo alto de su hermosa cabeza hasta la punta de sus botas de motociclista negras. Aunque seguía enojada con él, no podía reprimir el cálido estremecimiento de conciencia sexual que sentía al estar tan cerca de un hombre tan atractivo. Estaba para chuparse los dedos, el muy tonto. Y hablando de eso, tenía un muy buen trasero también.

—Recuerdo todos los sueños sobre nosotros.

Su ceño se oscureció.

—Entonces realmente estabas jodiendo con mi cabeza.

—¡Difícilmente! – Dijo con brusquedad, ofendida por su tono y la acusación—. No tuve nada que ver con eso. Por lo que sé, eras tú quien estaba metiéndose conmigo.

Edward salió de la camioneta y cerró con fuerza la puerta. Bella siguió su ejemplo.

—¡D'Aria! – Gritó él hacia el techo—. Baja tu trasero aquí mismo. ¡Ahora!

Bella se sorprendió cuando una bruma celeste brilló junto a Edward y apareció una hermosa joven. Con el cabello azabache y los ojos azul pálido, casi parecía un ángel.

Con el rostro sin emociones, D'Aria lo miró a los ojos.

—Me dicen que eso fue rudo, Edward. Si tuviera sentimientos, los hubieses lastimado.

—Lo siento –dijo arrepentidamente—. No quería ser brusco, pero necesitaba preguntarte algo acerca de mis sueños.

D'Aria pasó su mirada de él a Bella, y entonces Bella comprendió. Esta era una de las Cazadoras de Sueños sobre las que había leído en la página web de cazadores de sueños. Todos los Cazadores de Sueños tenían cabello negro y ojos pálidos. Estos dioses griegos del sueño habían sido malditos una vez por Zeus para que ninguno de ellos fuese capaz de sentir emociones.

Eran verdaderamente hermosos. Etéreos. Y aunque D'Aria era sólida, había algo acerca de ella que también era trémulo. Algo que te dejaba saber que ella no era tan real como todo lo demás en la habitación.

Bella sintió un impulso repentino y casi infantil de estirarse y tocar a la diosa de los sueños, para ver si D'Aria estaba hecha de carne y hueso o de algo más.

—¿Ustedes dos se encontraron en sus sueños? –le preguntó D'Aria a Edward.

Edward asintió.

—¿Fue real?

D'Aria inclinó la cabeza levemente mientras pensaba en eso. Sus pálidos ojos tenían una mirada lejana y frágil.

—Si los dos lo recuerdan, entonces sí. –Su mirada se aguzó mientras levantaba la vista hacia Edward—. Pero no fue ninguno de nosotros. Desde que estás bajo mi cuidado, ninguno de los otros Oneroi hubiese interferido con tus sueños sin decírmelo.

—¿Estás segura? –preguntó enfáticamente.

—Sí. Es el único código que todos nos cuidamos de cumplir. Cuando un Cazador Oscuro nos es otorgado para custodiar, jamás entramos sin una invitación directa.

Ese ceño tan familiar frunció las cejas de Edward. Bella estaba comenzando a preguntarse si el "verdadero" Edward era capaz de tener alguna otra expresión más que esa siniestra e intensa mirada.

—Ya que estoy bajo tu cuidado, ¿cómo es que no sabes acerca de los sueños que he tenido con ella?

D'Aria se encogió de hombros en un gesto que se veía bastante torpe en ella. Era evidente que era una expresión practicada.

—No me convocaste en tus sueños, ni estabas lastimado o necesitabas que te curara. No espío en tu mente inconsciente sin una causa, Edward. Los sueños son asuntos privados y sólo los malvados Skoti van donde no son invitados. —D'Aria giró para mirarla. Estiró la mano—. Puedes tocarme, Bella.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Ella sabe todo sobre ti –dijo Edward—. Los Cazadores de Sueños pueden ver a través de nosotros.

Bella tocó tentativamente la mano de D'Aria. Era suave y tibia. Humana. Aún así, había un extraño campo eléctrico alrededor que era similar a la electricidad estática, pero diferente. Era extrañamente calmante.

—No somos tan diferentes en este sueño –dijo D'Aria tranquilamente.

Bella retiró la mano.

—¿Pero no tienes emociones?

—A veces podemos, si hemos estado recientemente dentro del sueño de un humano. Es posible continuar aspirando emociones por un breve tiempo.

—Los Skoti pueden aspirar por períodos más extensos –agregó Edward—. Son parecidos a los Daimons en ese sentido. En lugar de alimentarse de tu alma, los Skoti se alimentan de tus emociones.

—Vampiros de energía –dijo Bella.

D'Aria asintió.

Bella había leído extensamente sobre los Cazadores de Sueños. A diferencia de los Cazadores Oscuros, había montones de literatura antigua sobre los Oneroi que habían sobrevivido. Los dioses del sueño aparecían durante toda la literatura griega, pero rara vez se mencionaba a los malvados Skoti que cazaban a las personas mientras dormían.

Todo lo que Bella sabía acerca de ellos era que eran muy temidos en las civilizaciones antiguas. Tanto, que muchos antiguos humanos tenían miedo hasta de mencionar a los Skoti por su nombre por temor a que incurrieran una visita de medianoche de los demonios del sueños.

—¿Artemisa nos habría hecho esto? –le preguntó Edward a D'Aria.

—¿Por qué lo haría? –respondió D'Aria.

Edward se movió ligeramente.

—Artemisa parece estar protegiendo a la princesa. ¿Podría haberla enviado a mis sueños con ese propósito?

—Supongo que casi todo es posible.

Bella aprovechó las palabras de D'Aria con fervor y un extraño rayo de esperanza.

—¿Es posible que no tenga que morir en mi próximo cumpleaños?

La mirada sin emoción de D'Aria no prometía mucho más que sus palabras.

—Si estás pidiéndome una profecía, hija, no puedo dártela. El futuro es algo que cada uno de nosotros debe conocer por sí mismo. Lo que diga ahora puede o no ser verdad.

—¿Pero todos los Apolitas tienen que morir a los veintisiete años? –preguntó Bella nuevamente, desesperada por una respuesta.

—Esa también es una pregunta de Oráculo.

Bella cerró los ojos con frustración. Todo lo que quería era un poco de esperanza. Una pequeña guía. Un año más de vida. Algo. Pero aparentemente estaba pidiendo demasiado.

—Gracias, D'Aria –dijo Edward, su voz fuerte y profunda.

La Cazadora de Sueños inclinó la cabeza ante ellos, y luego desapareció. No había rastros de ella. Ninguna señal.

Bella observó el elegante garaje de un hombre que había vivido durante incalculables siglos. Luego miró el pequeño anillo de sello que tenía en la mano derecha, que su madre le había dado días antes de morir. Un anillo que había sido transmitido a través de su familia desde que su primer ancestro se había desintegrado prematuramente en polvo.

De pronto, Bella se largó a reír. Edward pareció divertido por su humor.

—¿Estás bien?

—No –dijo, intentando calmarse—. Me parece que se me soltó un cable en algún momento esta noche. O como mínimo ingresé al reino de la Dimensión Desconocida de Rod Serling.

El ceño de Edward se acentuó.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, veamos… —observó su reloj de oro Harry Winston—. Son sólo las once de la noche y hoy he ido a un club cuyos dueños parecen ser panteras que cambian de forma, donde un grupo de vampiros—asesinos a sueldo y un posible dios me atacaron. Regresé a casa sólo para ser atacada nuevamente por los ya mencionados asesinos, el dios, y luego un dragón. Un Cazador Oscuro me salvó. Mi guardaespaldas podría o no estar bajo el servicio de una diosa y acabo de conocer a un espíritu de los sueños. Terrible día, ¿eh?

Por primera vez desde que lo había conocido en persona, vio un asomo de sonrisa en el pícaramente apuesto rostro de Edward.

—Sólo un típico día en la vida, en mi opinión —dijo.

Se aproximó a ella y revisó su cuello, donde Aro la había mordido. Sus dedos eran tibios contra su piel. Gentil y tranquilizador. Su aroma llenó la cabeza de Bella y la hizo desear que pudiesen regresar por un momento, y sólo ser amigos nuevamente.

Había un poquito de sangre en su camisa.

—Parece que ya está cerrada.

—Lo sé –dijo con calma.

Había un gel coagulante en la saliva de los Apolitas, que era la razón por la cual tenían que chupar la sangre continuamente una vez que abrían una herida. De otro modo, la herida se cerraría antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de alimentarse. El gel que secretaban también podía cegar a los humanos si un Apolita escupía en sus ojos.

Ella sólo estaba agradecida que la mordedura no la hubiese unido a Aro de ningún modo. Sólo los Were-Hunters tenían esa habilidad.

Edward se apartó de ella y la condujo hacia su casa. No estaba seguro de porqué le habían encargado a él la tarea de protegerla, pero hasta que Acheron le dijera lo contrario, él cumpliría con su deber. Y condenados sus sentimientos.

Mientras abría la puerta, su celular sonó.

Edward contestó y se encontró con que era Maggie del otro lado.

—Hey, ¿encontraste a Kate?

—Sí –dijo Maggie—. Me dijo que simplemente salió a quitar la basura y al regresar Bella no estaba.

Él le transmitió la información a Bella, quien pareció confundida.

—¿Qué quieres que haga con Kate? –le preguntó Edward.

—¿Puede venir aquí?

Sí. Cuando el ecuador se congele. No pensaba permitir que Kate estuviera cerca de Seth o de su hogar hasta que supiera más sobre ella y sus lealtades.

—Hey, Bin, ¿puede quedarse contigo?

Bella lo miró con los ojosentrecerrados con malicia.

—Eso no es lo que dije.

Él levantó la mano para silenciarla.

—Sí, está bien. Te llamaré una vez que estemos instalados –y colgó.

Bella se erizó ante su actitud despótica.

—No me gusta que me hagan callar.

—Mira –dijo, ajustando el teléfono a su cinto—. Hasta que sepa más de tu amiga, no voy a invitarla a mi hogar, donde vive Seth. No me importa jugar con mi vida, pero que me condenen nuevamente antes de jugar con la de él. ¿Entendiste?

Bella dudó mientras recordaba lo que le había dicho en sus sueños acerca de Seth y cuánto significaba para él.

—Lo siento. No pensé en eso. Así que, ¿él vive aquí también?

Seth asintió mientras encendía una luz en el pasillo trasero. A su derecha había una escalera y a la izquierda un pequeño baño. Más adelante por el pasillo estaba la cocina. Grande y bien ventilada, estaba escrupulosamente limpia y tenía un diseño muy moderno.

Edward colgó sus llaves en un pequeño llavero junto al horno.

—Siéntete como en casa. Hay cerveza, vino, leche, jugo y gaseosa en el refrigerador.

Le mostró el sitio donde estaban los vasos y los platos, sobre el lavavajillas.

Salieron de la cocina y él apagó las luces antes de conducirla hacia un living abierto y atrayente. Había dos sofás de cuero negro, un sillón que hacía conjunto, y una florida caja de plata de diseño medieval como mesa de centro. Sobre una pared había un centro de entretenimiento, completo con una TV de pantalla gigante, estéreo, DVD y video-casetera, junto a cada sistema de videojuegos conocido por la humanidad.

Levantó la cabeza ante lo que veía, mientras imaginaba al enorme y voluminoso guerrero Vikingo jugando a los juegos. Parecía completamente incompatible con él y su actitud demasiado seria.

—¿Juegas?

—A veces –dijo, con la voz grave—. Más que nada, Seth juega. Yo prefiero vegetar frente a mi ordenador.

Se abstuvo de reír ante la imagen que tenía. Edward era demasiado intenso para simplemente "vegetar". Edward se quitó el abrigo y lo echó encima del sillón. Bella escuchó que alguien se acercaba por el pasillo hacia el living.

—Hey, hombretón, ¿no has visto…? –la voz de Seth se fue apagando mientras entraba a la habitación vistiendo un pantalón pijama de franela azul marino y una remera blanca.

Se quedó boquiabierto.

—Hola, Seth –dijo Bella.

Seth no habló por varios minutos, mientras miraba a uno y a otro alternativamente. Cuando finalmente habló, su voz era una mezcla entre exasperación y enojo.

—No, no, no. Esto no está bien. Finalmente encuentro a una mujer que en realidad me permite entrar a su hogar y, ¿la traes a casa para ti mismo? –El rostro de Seth palideció, como si hubiese pensado en otra cosa—. Oh, por favor dime que la trajiste a casa para ti y no para mí. No estás haciendo de proxeneta otra vez, ¿verdad, Edward? Juro que voy a clavarte una estaca mientras duermes si lo hiciste.

—Discúlpame –dijo Bella, interrumpiendo la perorata de Seth, que parecía entretener a Edward—. Resulta que estoy parada aquí mismo. ¿Qué tipo de mujer crees que soy?

—Una muy agradable –dijo Seth, redimiéndose instantáneamente—, pero Edward es extremadamente autoritario, y tiende a intimidar a las personas para que hagan lo que él desea.

Edward resopló al escuchar eso.

—¿Entonces por qué no puedo intimidarte para que procrees?

—¡Ves! –dijo Seth, levantando su mano, triunfante—. Soy el único humano en la historia en tener a un Vikingo entrometido propio. Dios, cómo desearía que mi padre hubiese sido un hombre fértil.

Bella rió ante la imagen que las palabras de Seth habían conjurado en su mente.

—Vikingo entrometido, ¿eh?

Seth suspiró con irritación.

—No tienes idea… —se quedó callado y luego los miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Y por qué está ella aquí, Seth?

—La estoy protegiendo.

—¿De?

—Daimons.

—Grandes y malos –agregó Bella.

Seth se lo tomó mejor de lo que ella hubiese imaginado.

—¿Ella sabe acerca de nosotros?

Edward asintió.

—Sabe prácticamente todo.

—¿Es por eso que estabas preguntando por... ? –le preguntó Seth a Bellaa.

—Sí. Quería encontrar a Edward.

Seth sospechó inmediatamente.

—Está bien, Seth –explicó Edward—. Va a quedarse con nosotros algún tiempo. No tienes que ocultarle nada.

—¿Lo juras?

—Sí.

Seth pareció muy complacido por eso.

—Así que lucharon contra algunos Daimons, ¿eh? Ojalá pudiera. Edward se vuelve loco incluso si tomo un cuchillo de untar. —Bella rió—. En serio –dijo Seth sinceramente—. Es peor que una mamá gallina. Entonces, ¿a cuántos Daimons mataron?

—Ninguno –murmuró Edward—. Estos son mucho más fuertes que los típicos chupa—almas.

—Bueno, eso debería hacerte feliz –le dijo Seth a Edward—. Finalmente tienes a alguien contra quien puedes pelear hasta estar ensangrentado y amoratado. –Se volvió hacia Bella—. ¿Edward te ha explicado su pequeño problema?

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon mientras intentaba pensar en qué "pequeño" problema podría tener Edward.

Inconscientemente, su mirada bajó hacia su entrepierna.

—¡Hey! – Dijo Edward con brusquedad—. Ese jamás ha sido mi problema. Ese es el problema de él.

—¡Tonterías! – Respondió Seth del mismo modo—. Tampoco tengo ningún problema allí. Mi único problema eres tú, entrometiéndote todo el tiempo para que me acueste con alguien.

Oh, Bella realmente no quería saber adónde estaba llevando esta conversación. Era demasiada información sobre ambos hombres.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿de qué problema estabas hablando? –le preguntó a Seth.

—El hecho de que si sales de la habitación, para el momento en que llegues al final del pasillo, no lo recordarás.

—Oh –dijo al comprenderlo—. Eso.

—Sí, eso.

—No es un problema –dijo Edward mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho—. Ella me recuerda.

—Ah, hombre –dijo Seth, su rostro demudado por el desagrado—. ¿Le he hecho insinuaciones a una parienta? Eso es tan enfermo.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ella no está emparentada con nosotros.

Seth pareció aliviado por un segundo, luego se vio mal nuevamente.

—Bueno, entonces eso es aún peor. Finalmente encuentro a una mujer que no piensa que soy un completo perdedor, ¿y está aquí para ti? ¿Qué sucede aquí? —Seth se detuvo. La luz volvió a su rostro como si hubiese tenido una idea aún mejor—. Oh, espera, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Si ella te recuerda, ¡estoy libre! ¡Wahoo! —Seth comenzó a bailar alrededor del sofá.

Bella miró fijamente sus movimientos caóticos y fuera de ritmo. Edward realmente tenía que permitir que el chico saliera más seguido.

—No te emociones demasiado, Seth –dijo Edward, esquivándolo cuando Seth dio la vuelta al sillón para intentar incluirlo en el baile—. Resulta que ella es Apolita.

Seth se quedó helado, luego se calmó.

—No puede serlo, la he visto a la luz del día y no tiene colmillos.

—Soy mitad Apolita.

Seth se paró detrás de Edward como si de pronto tuviese miedo de que ella pudiera empezar a alimentarse de él.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer con ella?

—Es mi invitada por un tiempo. Tú, por otro lado, necesitas empacar. —Edward lo empujó hacia el pasillo, pero Seth se rehusó a ceder—. Llamaré al Consejo para que te evacuen.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tenemos a un desagradable Daimon con poderes inusuales persiguiéndola. No quiero verte atrapado en la línea de fuego.

Seth lo miró de un modo extraño.

—No soy un bebé, Edward. No tienes que esconderme a la primera señal de algo que no sea aburrido.

A pesar de las palabras de Seth, Edward se veía como un padre paciente tratando con un niñito.

—No voy a correr riesgos con tu vida, así que ve a empacar.

Seth gruñó irritadamente.

—Maldigo el día en que Tanya te dio el alma de una vieja y te hizo peor de lo que cualquier madre podría ser.

—Seth Clearwater, ¡muévete! –ladró Edward en un tono tan dominante que Bella incluso se sobresaltó.

Seth lo miró sin expresión y aburridamente. Suspirando pesadamente, dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso por el pasillo desde el cual había aparecido.

—Lo juro –gruñó Edward en un tono tan bajo que ella apenas lo escuchó—, hay veces en que podría ahorcarlo hasta matarlo.

—Bueno, es cierto que le hablas como si tuviera cuatro años.

Edward se volvió hacia ella con una mirada tan amenazante, que de hecho Bella dio un paso atrás ante su furia.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Bella levantó las manos y le devolvió la mirada furibunda con una propia.

—Discúlpame, señor Malo, pero utilizarás otro tono conmigo. No soy tu esclava para que me patees cuando te enojas. No tengo que quedarme aquí.

—Sí tienes que quedarte.

Ella lo miró con picardía.

—No lo creo, y a menos que quites ese enojo de tu voz cuando me hablas, lo único que vas a ver será mi trasero saliendo por esa puerta –dijo señalando la entrada.

La sonrisa que él le ofreció era perversa y fría.

—¿Alguna vez has intentado escapar de un Vikingo? Hay una maldita buena razón por la cual los europeos se mojan encima cada vez que nuestro nombre es mencionado.

Sus palabras la hicieron estremecer.

—No te atreverías.

—Siéntete libre de probarme.

Bella tragó. Quizás no debería estar tan segura.

Oh, al demonio con eso. Si él quería una pelea, ella estaba más que lista. Una mujer que había pasado su vida luchando contra Daimons estaba más que preparada para enfrentarse a cualquier Cazador Oscuro.

—Permíteme recordarte esto, señor Vikingo—Guerrero—Bárbaro—Rufián: mientras tus ancestros estaban hurgando por fuego y comida, los míos estaban dominando los elementos y construyendo un imperio que ni siquiera el mundo moderno puede tocar. Así que no te atrevas a amenazarme con lo que eres capaz de hacer. No pienso aceptar eso de ti ni de nadie más. ¿Entendido?

Para su sorpresa, él se rió ante sus palabras y se movió hasta quedar parado enfrente suyo. Sus ojos eran oscuros, peligrosos, y la excitaban a pesar de lo enojada que estaba con él. El calor del cuerpo de Edward incineraba el suyo.

Y ahora le faltaba más el aliento.

Más consciente de él y de esa masculinidad cruda y perturbadora que hacía que cada parte femenina de ella palpitara.

Él puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Bella. Una comisura de sus labios estaba curvada con diversión. La imagen de él observándola era totalmente devastadora.

—En mis días, habrías valido más que tu peso en oro.

Entonces hizo lo más inesperado de todo: inclinó la cabeza y la besó.

Bella gimió ante el salvaje sabor de Edward. Su respiración mezclada con la suya, mientras saqueaba su boca, la dejaba excitada y vibrando por él.

Pero bueno, eso no era difícil. No cuando él era tan deliciosamente perfecto. Tan ardiente y varonil.

Su cuerpo entero chisporroteaba ante su cercanía. Ante el sabor de su lengua danzando con la suya mientras él gruñía gravemente.

Edward la atrajo más hacia sí. Tan cerca que ella podía sentir la protuberancia de su pene contra la cadera. Ya estaba duro, y ella sabía de primera mano qué tan capaz era como amante. Ese conocimiento la dejaba aún más jadeante. Necesitada. Él pasó las manos por su espalda hasta ahuecar su trasero y apretarla más contra él.

La rabia de Bella se derritió ante el deseo que sentía por este hombre.

—Sabes aún más dulce que antes –susurró él contra sus labios.

Ella no podía hablar. Era cierto. Esto era mucho más intenso. Mucho más chispeante que cualquier cosa que hubiese soñado. Todo lo que quería hacer era quitarle la ropa, tirarlo sobre el piso y montarlo hasta que los dos estuviesen transpirados y saciados.

Cada parte suya le gritaba que hiciera realidad su fantasía.

Edward no podía respirar mientras sentía sus femeninas curvas contra él y entre sus manos. La deseaba locamente. Desesperadamente. Peor aún, la había tomado suficientes veces en sus sueños como para saber exactamente cuán apasionada era ella.

Es una Apolita. La versión más elevada de la fruta prohibida.

La voz de la cordura atravesó su mente.

Él no quería escucharla.

Pero no tenía elección.

Soltándola, se forzó a sí mismo a apartarse de ella y de la necesidad que creaba dentro suyo.

Para su sorpresa, ella no lo dejó ir. Lo atrajo de regreso a sus labios y embelesó su boca con la suya. Edward cerró los ojos y siseó de placer mientras Bella penetraba en cada sentido que él poseía. Su aroma a rosas y talco lo embriagaba.

Edward no creía que jamás pudiera tener suficiente de ese aroma. De su cuerpo meneándose contra el suyo. La deseaba más de lo que había deseado nada en su vida.

Ella se apartó y lo miró. Sus ojos verdes estaban brillosos, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la pasión.

—No eres el único que desea algo imposible, Edward. Por mucho que me odies por lo que soy, imagina cómo me siento al saber que he soñado con un hombre que ha exterminado a mi gente por, ¿cuántos siglos, ya?

—Doce –dijo él antes de poder detenerse.

Ella dio un respingo al oírlo. Sus manos cayeron del rostro de Edward.

—¿A cuántos de nosotros has matado? ¿Lo sabes?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Tenían que morir. Estaban asesinando a gente inocente.

Los ojos de Bella se oscurecieron y se volvieron acusadores.

—Estaban sobreviviendo, Edward. Jamás tuviste que enfrentarte a la posibilidad de estar muerto a los veintisiete años. Cuando la vida de la mayoría de las personas está comenzando, nosotros estamos frente a una sentencia de muerte. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que es saber que jamás podrás ver a tus hijos crecer? ¿Qué jamás conocerás a tus nietos? Mi madre solía decir que éramos flores de la primavera que estábamos hechos para florecer en una sola estación. Traemos nuestros dones al mundo y entonces nos reducimos a polvo para que otros puedan venir después de nosotros.

Ella levantó la mano derecha para que Edward pudiese ver las cinco diminutas lágrimas rosa tatuadas en su palma, en forma de pétalos de flor.

—Cuando los que amamos mueren, los inmortalizamos así. Tengo una por mi madre y las otras cuatro por mis hermanas. Nadie jamás conocerá la belleza de la risa de mis hermanas. Nadie recordará la gentileza de la sonrisa de mi madre. Dentro de ocho meses, mi padre ni siquiera tendrá suficiente de mí para enterrar. Me convertiré en un puñado de polvo. ¿Y por qué? ¿Por algo que mi tatara-tatara-tatara-algo hizo? He estado sola toda mi vida, porque no me atrevo a dejar que alguien me conozca. No quiero amar por miedo a dejar a alguien como mi padre que sufra por mi muerte. Yo seré un vago sueño, y aún así tú estás aquí, Edward Cullen. Un Vikingo canalla que una vez vagó por el mundo asaltando aldeas. ¿A cuánta gente asesinaste en tu vida como humano mientras buscabas tesoros y fama? ¿Eras mejor que los Daimons que matan para poder vivir? ¿Qué te hace mejor que nosotros?

—No es lo mismo.

La incredulidad la inundó porque él no podía ver lo que era tan evidente.

—¿No lo es? Sabes, visité tu página web y vi los nombres allí listados. Riley de Tracia, Jasper de Macedonia, Valerius Magnus, Jamie Gallagher, William Jess Brady. He estudiado historia toda mi vida y conozco cada uno de esos nombres y el terror que forjaban en su tiempo. ¿Por qué está bien que los Cazadores Oscuros tengan la inmortalidad aunque la mayoría de ustedes eran asesinos mientras eran humanos, mientras que nosotros estamos condenados desde el nacimiento por cosas que jamás hicimos? ¿Dónde existe la justicia?

Edward no quería escuchar sus palabras. Jamás había pensado en los Daimons y en porqué hacían lo que hacían. Él tenía un trabajo que hacer, así que los mataba. Los Cazadores Oscuros eran quienes estaban en lo correcto. Eran protectores de la humanidad. Los Daimons eran los depredadores que merecían ser perseguidos y asesinados.

—Los Daimons son malignos.

—¿Yo soy maligna?

No, no lo era. Ella era…

Era otras cosas que él no se atrevía a mencionar.

—Eres una Apolita –dijo enérgicamente.

—Soy una mujer, Edward –dijo ella sencillamente, con la voz llena de emoción—. Lloro y me lamento. Río y amo. Al igual que mi madre lo hizo. No veo la diferencia entre nosotras y cualquier otra persona del planeta.

Él se encontró con su mirada, y el fuego en sus ojos la quemó.

—Yo sí, Bella. Yo veo la diferencia.

Sus palabras la hirieron en lo más vivo.

—Entonces no tenemos nada más de qué hablar. Somos enemigos. Es todo lo que podemos ser.

Edward respiró profundamente mientras ella decía una verdad que no podía ser modificada. Desde el día en que Apolo había condenado a sus propios hijos, los Cazadores Oscuros y los Apolitas habían sido enemigos a muerte.

—Lo sé –dijo él suavemente, con la garganta seca al darse cuenta de eso.

No quería ser enemigo, no de ella.¿Pero cómo podrían ser otra cosa alguna vez? Él no había elegido esta vida por sí mismo, pero había dado su palabra de vivirla ahora.

Eran enemigos. Y eso lo mataba por dentro.

—Deja que te muestre dónde puedes dormir.

La condujo al ala opuesta a la de Seth, donde podría tener toda la privacidad que quisiera.

Bella no dijo nada mientras Edward la dejaba en una habitación grande y cómoda. Su corazón estaba abatido, anhelando cosas que eran tontas y estúpidas. ¿Qué quería de él? No había modo de impedirle que asesinara a su gente. Así era el mundo, y ninguna cantidad de argumentos cambiaría eso.

No había esperanzas de tener una relación con él o con ningún otro hombre. Su vida estaba casi terminada ahora. ¿Y dónde los dejaba eso? En ningún lado.

Así que recurrió al humor que la había ayudado a pasar por las tragedias de su vida. Era todo lo que tenía.

—Dime, si me pierdo en este lugar, ¿tienes un equipo de búsqueda disponible para encontrarme nuevamente?

Él no rió. Había un sólido muro entre los dos ahora. Se había cerrado completamente a ella. Era mejor así.

—Iré a buscarte algo para dormir –dijo comenzando a alejarse de ella.

—Ni siquiera confías en mí como para mostrarme dónde duermes, ¿eh?

Su mirada fue perforante.

—Ya has visto donde duermo.

El rostro de Bella se sonrojó mientras recordaba el más erótico de sus sueños. Ese en el que había observado el bronceado cuerpo de Edward en los espejos, deslizándose contra el suyo mientras le hacía el amor lenta y apasionadamente.

—¿La cama de hierro negro?

Él asintió y se fue.

Una vez sola, Bella se sentó sobre el colchón y apartó sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Una parte de ella le decía que lo mandara al demonio y que corriera el riesgo con Aro. Pero otra parte de ella quería regresar a sus sueños y simular que este día no había sucedido.

No, lo que quería era lo único que sabía que jamás podría tener…

Quería una fantasía prohibida; un hombre que le perteneciera, al cual aferrarse. Un hombre con el que pudiera envejecer. Uno que sostuviera su mano mientras traía su bebé al mundo. Era tan imposible que había enterrado esos sueños muchos años atrás.

Hasta ahora, jamás había conocido a alguien que la hiciera anhelar esas cosas que le eran negadas. No hasta que había mirado fijamente un par de ojos negros y había escuchado a un guerrero Vikingo hablar acerca de mantener a un niño a salvo.

Un hombre que se sentía culpable por su pasado.

Bella añoraba eso ahora. Y era un deseo imposible. Edward jamás podría ser suyo, y aunque lo fuese, ella estaría muerta en cuestión de meses.

Con la cabeza entre las manos, lloró.

* * *

><p><em>Lo prometido es deuda aquí teneis otro capítulo más.<em>

_Poco a poco nos vamos adentrando en esta historia, espeor que os este gustando._

_Dejarme vuestros reviews, los necesito y son de mucha ayuda._

_Saludos._


	8. Chapter 7

_Historia de Sherrilyn Kenyon, personajes de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7<p>

—Llévame con Bella –le gruñó Kate a la Cazadora Oscura castaña que estaba en el auto, junto a ella. No estaba en su naturaleza permitir que otro tuviese control sobre ella y su ambiente—. Soy la única que puede protegerla.

—Sí –dijo Maggie mientras ingresaba al camino de entrada de su mansión—. Hiciste un gran trabajo protegiéndola de… ¿la basura, era eso?

Kate se puso furiosa al oírla. El impulso de convertir a la Cazadora en polvo la atravesó; un derivado del desagradable carácter de su madre que ella había heredado. Afortunadamente para Maggie, Kate tenía más de su padre dentro suyo, y hacía tiempo que había aprendido a respirar hondo y no ceder a sus infantiles impulsos.

No lograría nada enojándose. Tenía que encontrar a Bella, y si utilizaba sus poderes para hacerlo, Aro también podría localizar a Bells. Ese hijo de puta había aprendido tiempo atrás cómo seguir los sutiles matices de los poderes de Kate y usarlos contra ella. Por eso es que no había peleado contra él en el bar. Le gustara o no, Aro era mucho más poderoso que ella. Principalmente porque a él no le importaba a quién lastimaba para salirse con la suya.

Lo que significaba que necesitaba a la Cazadora para que la llevara hasta Bells.

Kate se había tele-transportado fuera del apartamento por no más de cinco minutos, para poder ir a ver a la Destructora y decirle que dejara a Bella en paz.

¿Cómo podía saber que la Destructora usaría esa distracción para enviar a Aro y sus hombres mientras ella no estaba?

Se sentía tan traicionada que no podía respirar. Durante todos esos siglos, ella había servido concienzudamente a Apollymi y a Artemisa. Ahora cada una de ellas la estaba usando en contra de la otra, y a Kate eso no le gustaba nada.

Y las dos se preguntaban por qué su padre no quería sumarse a sus juegos de cacería. Él era mucho más sabio que Kate, ya que siempre había logrado mantenerse fuera de estas situaciones. Sólo él parecía entender a ambas diosas.

Cómo deseaba poder llamarlo. Él probablemente terminaría con esto en cuestión de segundos. Pero involucrarlo sólo empeoraría las cosas.

No, tenía que manejar esto por sí misma.

Además, ya no le importaba lo que las diosas quisieran. Se había encariñado muchísimo con Bella estos últimos cinco años, y no quería que usasen a su amiga, y menos aún verla lastimada.

Era tiempo de que todos dejaran a Bella en paz.

Maggie se bajó del auto.

Kate la siguió dentro del garaje, luego se detuvo mientras Maggie abría la puerta de su casa.

—Mira, estamos todos en el mismo equipo.

La Cazadora la miró como si estuviera loca.

—Seguro que sí, corazón. Ahora entra para que pueda vigilarte y asegurarme que no hagas algo como abandonar a Bella ante sus enemigos otra vez.

Kate usó sus poderes lo suficiente como para mantener la puerta cerrada. Maggie sacudió el picaporte y golpeó la madera con su mano.

—Sabes –le dijo Kate enojada—, si quisiera a Bella muerta, ¿no te parece que podría haberla matado en estos cinco años? ¿Por qué esperaría hasta ahora?

Maggie se apartó de la puerta.

—¿Cómo sé que hace cinco años que la conoces?

Kate rió sarcásticamente.

—Pregúntale y verás.

Maggie la miró, pensativamente.

—¿Entonces por qué la dejaste desprotegida esta noche?

Kate la miró a los ojos, para que Maggie pudiera ver su sinceridad.

—Te lo juro, si hubiese sabido que esos bobos homicidas iban a aparecer, no hubiera puesto un pie afuera de ese apartamento.

Aún así, la mirada de Maggie seguía siendo dudosa. Por un lado, Kate admiraba lo protectora que era la mujer. Por el otro, quería estrangularla.

—No lo sé –dijo Maggie lentamente—. Quizás estás siendo honesta, y quizás estás llena de mentiras.

—Bien. —Kate sacudió las manos con frustración—. ¿Quieres pruebas?

—¿Tienes alguna?

Dándose vuelta, Kate levantó el dobladillo de su remera y le mostró a Maggie la piel que estaba justo sobre su cadera izquierda, donde residía su marca del doble arco y la flecha. Esa era la marca de Artemisa.

Los ojos de Maggie se ensancharon.

—Sé que no eres una Cazadora Oscura. ¿Qué eres?

—Soy una de las doncellas de Artemisa, y al igual que tú, he sido encargada de proteger a Bella. Ahora llévame con ella.

Edward apenas golpeó a la puerta y luego la abrió, para encontrarse con Bella secándose los ojos. Se quedó helado ante esa imagen.

—¿Estás llorando?

—No –dijo ella, aclarándose la garganta—. Tenía algo en el ojo.

Él sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero respetaba su fuerza. Era agradable encontrar a una mujer que no usaba las lágrimas para manipular a los hombres.

Entró a la habitación indeciso. La idea de que ella llorase hacía que le doliera el pecho. Peor aún, sentía una insensata necesidad de tomarla en sus brazos y consolarla.

No podía. Necesitaba mantener la distancia.

—Yo… eh… tomé prestado esto de Seth.

Le alcanzó el pantalón de gimnasia y la remera que tenía en la mano.

—Gracias.

Edward no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Su extenso cabello castaño oscuro estaba apartado de su rostro. Algo acerca de ella le recordaba a una pequeña niña asustada, y al mismo tiempo había algo decidido y duro como una roca en Bella.

Ahuecó su fría mejilla en su mano y le levantó la cabeza para que lo mirase. En sus sueños, estaría recostándola sobre su espalda en la cama y probando sus labios.

Desabotonando su camisa…

—¿Has estado luchando así toda tu vida?

Ella asintió.

—Tanto Daimons como Apolitas cazan a mi familia. En un momento, había cientos de nosotros y ahora sólo quedo yo. Mi madre siempre me dijo que debíamos tener más hijos. Que dependía de nosotros continuar con la descendencia.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Ella aspiró por la nariz delicadamente.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Si muero, entonces verán que no hay verdad en el mito que dice que nuestra muerte los liberará.

—¿Entonces jamás pensaste en convertirte en Daimon? –Bella se apartó de él, y Edward vio la verdad en sus ojos—. ¿Podrías hacerlo? –le preguntó—. ¿Podrías matar a una persona inocente para vivir?

—No lo sé –respondió, alejándose de la cama para colocar el pantalón y la remera en el vestidor—. Dicen que se vuelve más sencillo luego del primero. Y una vez que tienes un alma ajena dentro tuyo, cambia todo en ti. Te conviertes en otra cosa. Algo maligno y despreocupado. Mi madre tenía un hermano que se convirtió. Yo sólo tenía seis años cuando él vino a ella e intentó convertirla en Daimon también. Cuando ella se rehusó, intentó matarla. Al final, el guardaespaldas lo mató, mientras mis hermanas y yo estábamos escondidas en un placard. Fue terrorífico. El tío Demos siempre había sido tan bueno con nosotras.

La tristeza de sus ojos mientras hablaba se envolvió alrededor del corazón de Edward y lo estrujó fuertemente. No podía imaginar cuánto horror había visto ella en su joven vida.

Pero, por otro lado, su propia infancia tampoco había sido más fácil. La vergüenza, la humillación. Incluso luego de todos esos siglos, aún podía sentir las heridas.

Algunos dolores jamás mitigaban.

—¿Y tú? – Le preguntó ella, mirándolo sobre el hombro, ya que él no se reflejaba en el espejo—. ¿Te resultó más sencillo matar a un hombre luego de que tomaste la primera vida?

Su pregunta lo enfureció.

—Jamás asesiné a nadie. Sólo estaba protegiendo a mi hermano y a mí mismo.

—Ah, ya veo –dijo con calma—. ¿Entonces no crees que sea asesinato cuando irrumpes en el hogar de alguien para robarle y ellos luchan, antes de someterse a tu brutalidad?

La vergüenza lo inundó mientras recordaba algunas de sus primeras incursiones. En aquel entonces, su gente había viajado a lo largo y a lo ancho, atacando aldeas en medio de la noche para incursionar en otra gente, otras tierras. No buscaban la matanza, sino que preferían dejar vivos a tantos como pudieran. Especialmente cuando eran esclavos que podían vender luego en mercados extranjeros.

Su madre se había horrorizado cuando se enteró de que él y Erik habían comenzado a hacer redadas con los otros hijos de sus vecinos.

—Mis hijos están muertos para mí —había gruñido antes de echarlos de su asquerosa casa—. No quiero volver a ver a ninguno de los dos jamás.

Y no los había visto. Había muerto la primavera siguiente por una fiebre. Su hermana le había pagado a uno de los jóvenes de la aldea para que los encontrara y les diera la noticia.

Tres años pasaron antes de que pudiesen regresar a casa para presentar sus respetos. Para entonces su padre había sido asesinado y su hermana tomada por los invasores. Edward se había ido a Inglaterra para liberarla, y fue ahí que Erik había muerto luego de abandonar la aldea.

Lisa se había rehusado a ir con ellos.

"Cosecho lo que tú y Erik han sembrado. Es la voluntad de dios que yo sea esclava para servir, al igual que aquellos que tú y Erik han vendido se ven forzados a hacerlo. ¿Y para qué, Edward? ¿Para conseguir beneficios y gloria? Déjame, hermano. No quiero más de tus modales de guerra."

Como un tonto, la había dejado, y ella también había sido asesinada un año más tarde, cuando los anglosajones invadieron su pequeña aldea. La vida era muerte. Era lo único que era inevitable.

Como humano, se había acostumbrado bien a eso. Como Cazador Oscuro era un experto.

Se apartó de Bella.

—Los tiempos eran diferentes entonces.

—¿En serio? –le preguntó—. Jamás antes había escuchado que en la Edad Oscura se suponía que la gente fuese como ovejas para ser matados.

Bella se acobardó cuando Edward giró hacia ella con un feroz gruñido.

—Si estás buscando que me disculpe por lo que hice, no lo haré. Nací en una raza que no respetaba nada excepto la fuerza del brazo con que uno usaba la espada. Crecí siendo burlado y ridiculizado porque mi padre no luchaba. Entonces cuando fui lo suficientemente grande como para probarles que no era como él, que podía estar junto a ellos en la batalla, y que lo haría, lo hice. Sí, hice cosas de las que me arrepiento. ¿Qué persona no lo ha hecho? Pero ni una sola vez maté o violé a una mujer. Jamás lastimé a un niño, ni a un hombre que no pudiera defenderse. Tu gente valora la muerte de un niño o de una mujer embarazada sobre todas las cosas. Los acosan sin ningún propósito más que alargar sus pútridas vidas. Así que no te atrevas a sermonearme.

Ella tragó con fuerza, pero se mantuvo admirablemente firme.

—Algunos lo hacen. Así como algunas de tus personas vivían para violar y saquear. ¿No me dijiste que tu propia madre era una esclava que había sido capturada por tu padre? Puede sorprenderte, Edward Cullen, pero algunas de mis personas sólo cazan a gente como la tuya. Asesinos. Violadores. Hay una rama entera de Daimons llamados los Akelos que han jurado asesinar sólo a los humanos que lo merecen.

—Mientes.

—No –dijo ella, su tono sincero—, no miento. Es gracioso, cuando apenas te conocí pensé que podrías saber más sobre nuestra gente de lo que yo sé, ya que nos cazas. Pero no es así, ¿cierto? Para todos ustedes sólo somos animales. Ni siquiera vale la pena hablar con uno de nosotros para descubrir la verdad.

Era cierto. Jamás había pensado en los Daimons más allá del hecho de que eran asesinos que tenían que morir.

Y en cuanto a los Apolitas… Nunca había pensado en ellos.

Ahora tenía un rostro "humano" que acompañaba al término "Apolita." No sólo un rostro… tenía un tacto. El gentil susurro de una amante.

¿Pero qué cambiaba eso?

Nada. Al final del día, él aún era un Cazador Oscuro, y seguiría persiguiendo a los Daimons y mataría a cualquiera de ellos que encontrara.

No había nada más que decir entre ellos. Este era un obstáculo que ninguno de ellos podría superar jamás. Por lo tanto, se retiró del conflicto.

—Tienes toda la casa a tu disposición por la noche, y del terreno durante el día.

—¿Y si quiero irme?

Él se burló.

—Pregúntale a Seth lo fácil que es.

Esa familiar luz apareció en sus ojos . La que lo desafiaba y le decía que no tenía ningún poder verdadero sobre ella. Era una de las cosas que más admiraba en ella; ese fuego y esa fuerte voluntad.

—Sabes, estoy acostumbrada a escapar de situaciones imposibles.

—Y yo estoy acostumbrado a rastrear y encontrar a Apolitas y Daimons.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Me estás desafiando?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo estoy declarando un hecho. Te vas y te traigo de regreso. Encadenada si es necesario.

De pronto ella lo miró de un modo gracioso, que le recordó a Seth.

—¿También vas a castigarme?

—Creo que estás un poquito grande para eso. También pienso que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber lo estúpido que sería irte de aquí mientras Aro y sus hombres están salivando para encontrarte nuevamente.

Bella odiaba el hecho de que tuviese razón.

—¿Puedo al menos llamar a mi padre y decirle dónde estoy para que no se preocupe?

Él sacó su teléfono celular del cinto y se lo alcanzó.

—Puedes dejarlo en el living cuando termines.

Se dio vuelta y abrió la puerta.

—Edward –dijo ella antes de que pudiera irse. Él giró para mirarla—. Gracias por salvarme nuevamente cuando sé que debe quemarte por dentro haberlo hecho.

La mirada de él se suavizó.

—Eso no me quema por dentro, Bella. Sólo tú lo haces.

La mandíbula de Bella quedó floja mientras él salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

Ella se quedó estúpida mientras esas palabras la atravesaban. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que su guerrero Vikingo tendría un lado más tierno? Pero ella debería saber la verdad. Había visto el corazón de Edward en sus sueños.

Sueños que eran reales. En esas pocas horas preciosas, había echado un vistazo al corazón del hombre. A sus miedos.

Cosas que mantenía guardadas y ocultas a todo el mundo, excepto a ella…

—Debo estar loca –susurró.

¿Cómo podía sentir ternura hacia un hombre que no andaba con rodeos ante el hecho de que mataba a su gente? Y en el fondo de su mente, se preguntaba si Edward la mataría también, si se convertía en Daimon.

Edward respiró larga y cansadamente mientras entraba al living, donde Seth estaba repantigado en el sofá. Justo lo que necesitaba esta noche, otra persona más que no podía hacer lo que le habían dicho.

Thor, ¿ninguno de ellos tenía una pizca de sentido común?

—Creo haberte dicho que empacaras.

—Empaca, cepíllate los dientes, acuéstate con alguien. Lo único que haces es decirme qué debo hacer. —Seth cambió los canales de la TV—. Si miraras a mis pies, verías que he empacado y que simplemente estoy esperando la próxima orden, muchas gracias.

Edward miró hacia abajo, y se encontró con una mochila negra frente al sofá.

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a llevarte?

—Sí. No necesito mucho, y cualquier otra cosa que necesite estoy seguro de que puedo comprarlo, ya que el Consejo sabe que soy el encantado que tiene que ser consentido por temor a que el gran y malo Escandinavo se comporte como Vikingo con sus cabezas.

Edward le tiró uno de los almohadones del sofá. Suavemente.

Seth tiró la almohada detrás de su espalda y no le respondió mientras continuaba pasando los canales.

Edward se sentó en el otro sillón, pero sus pensamientos continuaban regresando a la mujer que había dejado en el ala de invitados. Estaba muy confundido en lo que a ella respectaba, y la confusión no era algo con lo que tuviera mucha experiencia. Siempre había sido un hombre básico. Si tenía un problema, lo eliminaba.

No podía eliminar a Bella por sí mismo. Bueno, en teoría podía, pero eso estaría mal. Lo más cerca que podría estar de eso sería tirarla por la puerta y dejar que se valiera por sí misma, o pasársela a Maggie.

Pero Ash lo había encargado de su protección, y él no creía en evadir sus obligaciones. Si Ash quería que la cuidara, debía haber una razón para eso. El Atlante jamás hacía nada sin una maldita buena razón.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto sabe Bella sobre nosotros? –preguntó Seth.

—Aparentemente todo. Como dijo, es Apolita.

—Mitad.

—Mitad, entera, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

Seth se encogió de hombros.

—La diferencia es que realmente me agrada. No es despreciable, como la mayoría de las demás perras ricas de la universidad.

—No seas tan irrespetuoso, Seth.

Seth puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo siento, olvidé cuánto odias esa palabra.

Edward apoyó la cabeza contra su mano mientras miraba TV. Bella era diferente. Lo hacía sentir humano de nuevo. Lo hacía recordar lo que era ser normal. Sentirse bienvenido.

Esas eran cosas que no había sentido en un largo tiempo.

—Por dios. Ustedes dos parecen la Aldea del Sofá Maldito.

Edward echó la cabeza atrás para ver a Bella parada en la entrada. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se acercó y le entregó el teléfono.

Seth rió y bajó el volumen.

—Sabes, me sorprende verte aquí en mi casa.

—Créeme, me sorprende estar aquí en tu casa.

Seth ignoró su comentario.

—Sin mencionar lo extraño que es que recuerdes a Edward cuando regresas a la habitación. Sigo sintiendo la intensa necesidad de presentarlos.

El teléfono de Edward comenzó a sonar con "Iron-man" de Black Sabbath. Lo tomó y lo abrió con un movimiento. Bella fue a sentarse cerca de Seth mientras Edward atendía.

—¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?

Bella frunció el ceño ante la brusca pregunta de Edward.

—Llaman de seguridad –le dijo Seth.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—La canción. Edward piensa que es gracioso que suene "Iron-man" para mis escoltas. Viven en la casa de seguridad que está más allá en la hacienda, no muy lejos de la entrada. Alguien debe haber pasado por el camino de entrada y tocado el timbre para ingresar.

Y ella pensaba que su padre era paranoico con la seguridad.

—¿Qué es este lugar, Fort Knox?

—No –dijo Seth seriamente—. En realidad podrías salir o entrar a Knox. El único modo de salir de aquí es con al menos dos guardias siguiéndote todo el tiempo.

—Suena como si hubieses intentado saltar el muro.

—Más veces de las que puedes contar.

Ella rió mientras recordaba lo que Edward le había dicho en el dormitorio.

—Edward dijo que era inútil.

—Lo es. Créeme, si hubiese un modo de salir, ya lo hubiera encontrado y usado.

Edward colgó y se puso de pie.

—¿Es para mí? –preguntó Seth.

—No, es Maggie.

—¿Ella es quien está con Kate? –le preguntó Bella a Edward.

Él asintió mientras iba hacia la puerta delantera.

Bella lo siguió a tiempo de ver un elegante Lotus Esprit rojo estacionando frente a la casa. La puerta del acompañante se abrió para mostrarle a Kate, quien salió del auto y corrió hacia la casa.

—Hey, niña, ¿estás bien?

Bella sonrió.

—No estoy segura.

—¿Por qué está ella aquí? –le preguntó Edward a Maggie, mientras la Cazadora Oscura se acercaba.

La Cazadora metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras se aproximaba a él.

—También está al servicio de Artemisa. Su trabajo es proteger a Bella, y pensé que sería inteligente permitir que te ayude.

Edward miró sospechosamente a Kate.

—No necesito ayuda.

Kate se erizó.

—Relájate, Sr. Macho, no voy a arruinarte el espectáculo. Pero me necesitas. Resulta que conozco a Aro personalmente. Soy la única oportunidad que tienes de desviarlo.

Edward no estaba seguro de creer en sus palabras.

—En el club dijiste que no lo conocías.

—No quería descubrir mi identidad, pero eso fue antes de que ustedes nos separaran y yo tuviera que convencer a Maggie de que me regresara a Bella antes de que Aro la encuentre de nuevo.

—¿Confías en ella? –le preguntó a Maggie.

—Tanto como confío en cualquier otra persona. Pero ella señaló el hecho de que ha estado con Bella durante cinco años, y Bella aún no está muerta.

—Es verdad –dijo Bella—. He confiado absolutamente en ella todo este tiempo.

—Está bien –dijo Edward, reacio. Buscó la mirada de Maggie—. Mantén tu teléfono encendido y me mantendré en contacto.

Maggie asintió, y luego se encaminó hacia su auto.

—No hemos sido presentados formalmente –dijo Kate, estirando la mano hacia Edward mientras Maggiese iba—. Soy Kate.

Él estrechó su mano.

—Edward.

—Sí, lo sé.

Kate los condujo hacia el interior de la casa, regresando al living, donde Seth aún estaba sentado en el sofá.

Edward cerró y trabó la puerta detrás de ellos.

—A propósito, Edward –dijo Kate mientras se detenía junto a la mochila de Seth—. Si estás pensando en enviar a Seth a otro sitio para protegerlo, te recomiendo que lo reconsideres.

—¿Por qué?

Ella señaló el TV con su pulgar.

—¿Cuántas veces has visto el episodio de "secuestremos al amigo del tipo bueno y mantengámoslo para el rescate"?

Edward resopló al escuchar eso.

—Confía en mí, nadie podría sacarlo del Consejo de Escuderos.

—Au contraire –dijo Kate sarcásticamente—. Aro no tendrá ningún problema en encontrarlo. En el instante en que lo dejes salir de esta casa, Aro y sus Illuminati estarán sobre él como blanco en la nieve. Jamás llegará a otra área protegida sin que ellos lo tengan. Literalmente.

—No se atreverían a matarlo, ¿verdad? –preguntó Bella.

—No –respondió Kate—. Ese no es el estilo de Aro. A él le agrada el castigo y golpear a la gente donde más le duele. Enviará de regreso a Seth, muy bien. Simplemente que el chico ya no estará intacto.

—¿Intacto cómo? –preguntó Seth nerviosamente. Kate descendió la mirada hasta su entrepierna. Seth se cubrió inmediatamente con las manos—. Mierda.

—Oh, no, muñequito. Aro sabe cuánto valora Edward tu habilidad para procrear. Es lo único que le quitaría a los dos.

—Seth –dijo Edward sobriamente—, ve a tu dormitorio y cierra la puerta con llave.

Seth salió corriendo de la habitación sin vacilar.

Edward y Kate se miraron.

—Si conoces a este tal Aro tan bien, entonces, ¿cómo sé que no estás trabajando para él?

Kate bufó al oírlo.

—Ni siquiera me cae bien. Tenemos un amigo en común, lo que ha hecho que nos encontremos un par de veces en estos siglos.

—¿Siglos? – Preguntó Bella—. ¡Siglos! ¿Qué eres, Kate?

Kate le dio una palmadita en el brazo para consolarla.

—Lo siento, Bells. Debería habértelo dicho antes, pero tenía miedo de que no confiaras en mí si te lo decía. Cinco años atrás, cuando Aro casi te mató, Artemisa me envió para asegurarse de que él no se acercara tanto nuevamente.

La mente de Bella se mareó ante la revelación.

—¿Entonces sí fuiste tú quien abrió el portal en el club?

Ella asintió.

—Estoy rompiendo nueve tipos de juramentos aquí, pero lo último que quiero es verte lastimada. Lo juro.

Edward se adelantó.

—¿Por qué todo este problema para mantenerla a salvo cuando de cualquier modo va a morir en unos meses?

Kate respiró hondo y dio un paso atrás. Miró a uno y otro antes de hablar finalmente.

—Ya no estoy aquí para mantenerla a salvo a ella.

Edward se colocó entre Kate y Bella. Se puso tenso como si estuviera preparado para la batalla.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Kate inclinó la cabeza para poder encontrar la mirada de Bella detrás de la espalda de Edward.

—Ahora estoy aquí para asegurarme que el bebé que lleva nazca sano.

* * *

><p><em>Menudo final chicass! Eso si que no se vea venir, tendremos que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo para enterarnos de más. No tardaré lo prometo.<br>_

_Espero con ansisas vuestros reviews chicas no me decepcioneis. Y perdón a aquellas chicas que esperan que suba más capítulos y tenerlas en ascuas._

_Saludos, besos._


	9. Chapter 8

_Historia de Sherrilyn Kenyon, personajes de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8<p>

—¿M-m-mi qué? –preguntó Bella, apabullada por las palabras de Kate.

No podía haber escuchado correctamente. No había modo de que estuviese embarazada.

—Tu bebé.

Obviamente, su oído funcionaba bien.

—¿Qué bebé?

Kate respiró hondo y habló lentamente, lo que fue algo bueno ya que a Bella le estaba costando entender todo esto.

—Estás embarazada, Bells. De muy poco tiempo, pero el bebé sobrevivirá. Me aseguraré doblemente de que eso suceda.

Sinceramente, Bella se sentía como si la hubiesen aporreado con un repentino golpe imprevisto. Su mente apenas podía concebir lo que Kate le estaba diciendo.

—No puedo estar embarazada. No he estado con nadie.

La mirada de Kate volvió hacia Edward.

—¿Qué? –preguntó él, a la defensiva.

—Tú eres el padre –dijo Kate.

—Oh, demonios. Lamento estropearte el asunto, bebé, pero los Cazadores Oscuros no podemos tener hijos. Somos estériles.

Kate asintió.

—Es cierto, pero tú no eres realmente un Cazador Oscuro, ¿verdad?

—¿Entonces qué diablos soy?

—Inmortal, pero a diferencia de los demás Cazadores Oscuros, no moriste. Jamás. Los demás se volvieron estériles porque sus cuerpos estuvieron muertos durante un tiempo. El tuyo, por otro lado, está tan intacto ahora como lo estaba hace mil doscientos años atrás.

—Pero yo no la toqué –insistió Edward.

Kate arqueó una ceja.

—Oh, sí que lo hiciste.

—Eso fue un sueño –dijeron Edward y Bella al unísono.

—¿Un sueño que ambos recuerdan? No, fueron unidos para que pudieses renovar la descendencia de Bella, y yo debería saberlo, ya que fui quien drogó a Bella más temprano para que pudiese estar contigo.

—Oh, voy a vomitar –dijo Bella, dando un paso atrás para apoyarse en el brazo del sofá—. Esto no puede estar sucediendo. Simplemente no es posible.

—Oh, bien –dijo Kate sarcásticamente—, no dejemos que la realidad se entrometa ahora, ¿está bien? Quiero decir, hey, tú eres un ser mitológico descendiente de seres mitológicos y estás en la casa de un guardián inmortal al que ningún humano puede recordar cinco minutos después de abandonar su presencia. ¿Quién dice que no puedes quedar embarazada de él en un sueño? ¿Qué? ¿Nos metemos en el reino de la realidad ahora? –Kate miró a Bella perspicazmente—. Te digo algo, creeré en las leyes de la naturaleza cuando Edward pueda salir a la luz del sol y no encenderse en llamas espontáneamente o, mejor aún, cuando tú, Bells, puedas ir a una playa y broncearte.

Edward estaba tan asombrado que no podía moverse, mientras Kate continuaba hablando. ¿Bella estaba embarazada de su hijo? Esto era algo que él nunca, jamás se hubiese atrevido a pensar o anhelar.

No, no podía creerlo. Simplemente no podía.

—¿Cómo puedo haberla dejado embarazada en un sueño? –preguntó, interrumpiendo a Kate.

Kate se calmó un poquito y se los explicó.

—Hay diferentes tipos de sueños. Diferentes reinos para ellos. Artemisa hizo que uno de los Cazadores de Sueños los juntara en un estado semiconsciente para que pudieran, digamos, unirse.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Pero por qué haría eso?

Kate señaló a Bella con la mano.

—Ella no quería acostarse con nadie más. En los cinco años que he estado con ella, ni siquiera ha mirado a ningún hombre con lujuria en sus ojos. No hasta la noche en que entraste al club a matar a los Daimons. Se encendió como una luciérnaga. Luego de que corrió detrás de ti pensé que finalmente habíamos encontrado a alguien con quien se acostaría alegremente. ¿Pero hicieron ustedes dos lo más normal y natural, regresaron a tu casa y se aparearon como conejitos? No. Ella vuelve pavoneándose como si nada hubiese sucedido. Por dios. No tienen remedio. —Kate suspiró—. Así que Artemisa se dio cuenta de que podía usar esa momentánea conexión que habían tenido en la calle para meter a Bells en tus sueños, para que pudieses fecundarla de ese modo.

—¿Pero por qué? –Preguntó Bella—. ¿Por qué es tan importante que esté embarazada?

—Porque el mito del que te burlas es cierto. Si el último descendiente directo de Apolo muere, la maldición termina.

—Entonces déjenme morir y liberar a los Apolitas.

El rostro de Kate se ensombreció con una advertencia.

—Jamás dije que serían liberados. Ves, lo gracioso acerca de los Destinos es que nada es sencillo, jamás. La maldición termina porque Apolo morirá contigo. Tu sangre y tu vida están conectadas con las suyas. Cuando él muera, el sol muere con él, así como Artemisa y la luna. Una vez que no estén, no queda mundo. Todos nosotros estamos muertos. Todos nosotros.

—No, no, no –susurró Bella—. Esto no puede ser cierto.

No había un alivio temporal en la expresión de Kate.

—Lo es, querida. Créeme. Si fuera de otro modo, no estaría aquí.

Bella la miró mientras, por dentro, luchaba por encontrarle el sentido a todo. Era tan abrumador.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Sí lo hice, y te espantaste tanto que Artemisa y yo decidimos borrarlo de tu memoria y comenzar otra vez, más lentamente.

La furia la atravesó.

—¿Qué hicieron?

Kate se puso a la defensiva.

—Fue por tu propio bien. Estabas tan enojada ante la perspectiva de ser forzada a un embarazo que Artemisa decidió que necesitarías un padre y un bebé para hacer frente a la realidad. Cuando te lo expliqué, estabas exaltada y a punto de tirarte bajo un autobús antes de usar a un hombre y dejar atrás a un bebé que sería perseguido. Así que es genial que ahora hayas encontrado a Edward, ¿verdad? Con sus poderes, los Apolitas y los Daimons no pueden acercarse a él sin morir.

Bella comenzó a acercarse a Kate sólo para que Edward la sostuviese para que no pudiera alcanzarla.

—No lo hagas, Bella.

—Oh, por favor –le rogó—. Sólo quiero ahorcarla algunos minutos. –Ametralló con una furiosa mirada a la mujer que había pensado, erradamente, que era una amiga—. Confié en ti y me usaste y me mentiste. No me asombra que estuvieses intentando conseguirme citas todo el tiempo.

—Lo sé, y lo siento. –Sus ojos decían que Kate en verdad lo sentía, pero a Bella se le hacía difícil creerlo en ese momento—. ¿Pero no ves cómo todo se soluciona del mejor modo? Edward tiene miedo de perder su última conexión de sangre con el mundo. A través de ti tiene otra línea que lo recordará mientras tengas a alguien inmortal que pueda contarle a tu hijo y a tus nietos acerca de ti y tu familia. Él puede cuidarlos y mantenerlos a salvo. Ya no habrá que escapar, Bells. Piensa en eso.

Bella no se movió mientras comprendía las palabras de Kate. Ella sería recordada y sus hijos estarían a salvo. Era todo lo que quería. Era por eso que jamás había considerado tener hijos.

¿Pero se atrevería a creer en esto?

Los Apolitas gestaban a sus bebés en pocos más de veinte semanas. La mitad de tiempo que los humanos. Como tenían una esperanza de vida tan breve, había varias diferencias fisiológicas extrañas. Los Apolitas llegaban a la adultez a los once años, y frecuentemente se casaban entre los doce y los quince años.

Su madre tenía sólo catorce años cuando se había casado con su padre, pero había tenido la apariencia de cualquier mujer humana de veinticinco años.

Bella observó a Edward, cuyo rostro era ilegible.

—¿Qué piensas acerca de esto?

—Sinceramente, no sé qué pensar. Ayer, mi principal preocupación era que Seth se acostara con alguien. Ahora es el hecho de que si Kate no está drogada o alucinando, llevas una parte mía que tiene en sus manos el destino del mundo entero.

—Si dudas algo de esto, llama a Acheron –dijo Kate.

Edward estrechó su mirada.

—¿Él lo sabe?

Kate dio un rodeo, y pareció nerviosa por primera vez.

—Dudo seriamente que Artemisa le haya contado algo acerca de este particular plan de unirlos y hacer un bebé. Él tiende a disgustarse cuando ella interfiere con el libre albedrío, pero él puede verificar todo lo que les he dicho sobre la profecía fácilmente.

Bella dejó escapar un intento de risa amargamente divertido, al escuchar que su "amiga" en realidad conocía a uno de los hombres sobre los que había leído en la página Web. Sin mencionar el hecho de que Kate también conocía a Aro y sus hombres.

—Sólo por curiosidad, ¿hay alguien a quien no conozcas?

—No, en realidad no –dijo Kate un poquito incómoda—. He estado con Artemisa por un l-a-r-g-o tiempo.

—¿Y cuánto sería eso? –preguntó Bella.

Kate no respondió. En lugar de eso, dio un paso atrás y aplaudió.

—¿Saben qué? Creo que debería darles unos minutos para que hablen a solas. Me parece que iré a ver el cuarto de Bells.

Sin una palabra más, Kate salió disparada hacia el pasillo que conducía al ala de Bella. Aunque Bella no podía imaginar cómo ella sabía que ese era el camino correcto para ir. Pero bueno, Kate tampoco era exactamente humana.

Edward no se movió hasta que Kate hubo desaparecido. Aún estaba intentando aceptar todo lo que Kate les había dicho.

—No sabía nada de esto, Edward. Te lo juro.

—Lo sé.

Él miró fijamente a la madre de su hijo. Era increíble, y a pesar de la confusión que sentía, lo único que sabía era que una parte de él quería gritar con deleite.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza, luego lo miró. Sus ojos verdes lo quemaron de necesidad.

—En realidad, no sé a ti, pero me vendría bien un abrazo ahora.

Mentalmente, él no pensaba que fuese sabio apegarse a ella. Abrirse a una mujer que venía con una fecha de caducidad cercana, pero de cualquier modo se encontró atrayéndola hacia sus brazos, y tuvo que ponerse tenso para no sucumbir ante la sensación de ese cuerpo contra el suyo. La respiración de Bella cosquilleaba la piel de su cuello mientras ella envolvía los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Se sentía tan bien allí. Tan adecuada. En todos esos siglos, él jamás había conocido nada igual a esta sensación de calidez.

¿Qué tenía que lo hacía temblar? ¿Que lo dejaba excitado y anhelante?

Cerrando los ojos, la abrazó y dejó que su aroma a talco y rosas lo calmara, haciéndolo olvidar que deberían ser enemigos.

Bella también cerró sus ojos, y permitió que el calor de Edward se filtrara dentro suyo.

Se sentía tan maravilloso ser tocada de este modo. No era algo sexual, era el tipo de toque que tranquilizaba. Uno que los unía más que cualquiera de las intimidades que ya había compartido.

¿Cómo puedo sentirme reconfortada por alguien que ya me ha dicho que no le agrada mi gente? Y aún así no había modo de negar que ella sí le agradaba. Pero bueno, rara vez los sentimientos tenían sentido.

Mientras estaba allí parada, un horrible pensamiento perturbó la paz que sentía.

—¿Odiarás a mi bebé, Edward, porque será en parte Apolita?

Edward se puso tenso en sus brazos, como si no hubiese pensado en eso. Se apartó de ella.

—¿Qué tan Apolita será?

—No lo sé. En su mayor parte, mi familia ha sido de pura sangre. Mi madre rompió la costumbre porque pensó que un padre humano podría protegernos mejor. –Su estómago se tensó mientras recordaba los secretos que su madre le había impartido no mucho antes de morir—. Supuso que al menos él viviría más que sus hijos y sus nietos.

—Lo usó.

—No –dijo intensamente, ofendida por que él pensara en eso siquiera un instante—. Mi madre lo amaba, pero al igual que tú, ella estaba cumpliendo con su deber de protegernos. Creo que como yo era tan pequeña cuando ella murió, realmente no tuvo tiempo de decirme qué tan importante sería mi rol si todas nosotras moríamos sin tener hijos. O quizás ella tampoco lo sabía. Sólo dijo que el deber de cada Apolita era continuar con el linaje.

Edward se movió para apagar el TV, pero no la miró. Mantuvo su atención en la repisa de la chimenea, donde una vieja espada descansaba sobre un pedestal.

—¿Qué tan Apolita eres tú? No tienes colmillos, y Seth dijo que puedes caminar bajo la luz del sol.

Bella quería acercarse y tocarlo otra vez. Necesitaba sentirse cerca de él, pero sabía que no sería bienvenida.

Él necesitaba tiempo y respuestas.

—Cuando era niña tenía colmillos –explicó, sin querer ocultarle nada. Él merecía saber lo que su hijo podría necesitar para sobrevivir—. Mi padre hizo que los limaran cuando tenía diez años, para esconderme mejor entre los humanos. Como el resto de mi gente, necesito sangre para vivir, pero no tiene que ser de Apolitas, ni tampoco tengo que tomarla diariamente.

Bella se detuvo mientras pensaba en las necesidades de su vida y en cuánto deseaba haber nacido humana. Pero así y todo, había sido mucho más afortunada que sus hermanas, que tendían a ser más Apolitas que ella. Las cuatro habían estado envidiosas de lo mucho más sencilla que había sido la vida para Bella, quien podía caminar bajo el sol.

—Generalmente voy al médico para una transfusión una vez cada dos semanas –continuó—. Como mi padre tiene un equipo de médicos que investigan y trabajan para él, inventó pruebas que dijeran que yo tenía una enfermedad extraña, para poder obtener lo que necesitaba sin alertar a los demás doctores de que no soy del todo humana. Sólo voy cuando comienzo a sentirme débil. Y tampoco he crecido tan rápidamente como la mayoría de los Apolitas. Llegué a la pubertad al igual que una mujer humana.

—Entonces tal vez nuestro hijo sea aún más humano.

Ella no podía ignorar la nota esperanzada que había en su voz mientras decía esas palabras y, al igual que él, rezaba por lo mismo. Sería realmente un milagro tener un bebé humano.

Sin mencionar la alegría que sintió de que Edward se refiriese a su bebé como "nuestro." Al menos esa era una buena señal.

Al menos para el bebé.

—¿No rechazas al bebé? –le preguntó.

Edward la miró con reprobación.

—Sé que estuve contigo en nuestros sueños, y como Kate dijo, soy la prueba viviente de lo que los dioses son capaces de hacer. Así que, no, no dudo de la realidad de esto. El bebé es mío, y seré su padre.

—Gracias –susurró ella mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

Era mucho más de lo que jamás se había atrevido a desear.

Se aclaró la garganta y ahuyentó las lágrimas. No iba a llorar. No por esto. Bella era afortunada y lo sabía. A diferencia de otros de su especie, su hijo tendría un padre que lo mantendría a salvo. Uno que podría verlo crecer.

—Mira el lado bueno, sólo tienes que tolerarme durante algunos meses y luego estoy fuera de tu vida para siempre.

Él la miró tan salvajemente que ella dio un paso atrás.

—Jamás trates a la muerte con ligereza.

Bella recordó lo que él había dicho en su sueño sobre ver a las personas amadas morir.

—Créeme, no lo hago. Estoy muy consciente de lo frágiles que son nuestras vidas. Pero quizás el bebé vivirá más de veintisiete años.

—¿Y si no es así?

Su infierno continuaría, pero sería peor porque ahora serían sus herederos directos.

Su hijo. Sus nietos. Y él estaría forzado a verlos morir como jóvenes adultos.

—Lamento tanto que te hayan metido en esto.

—También yo.

Edward pasó junto a ella, y se encaminó hacia las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja.

—Al menos tú podrás conocer al bebé, Edward –le dijo a su espalda—. Él o ella te recordarán. Yo sólo tendré unas pocas semanas con el bebé antes de tener que morir. Jamás me conocerá.

Él se detuvo sobre sus pasos. No se movió por un minuto entero.

Bella esperó algún indicio de emociones. Su rostro estaba indiferente. Sin un solo comentario, continuó su camino hacia abajo.

Intentó apartar el abandono de Edward de sus pensamientos. Ahora tenía otras cosas en qué concentrarse, como el diminuto bebé que estaba creciendo dentro de ella. Llendo hacia su habitación, quiso comenzar con los preparativos. El tiempo era demasiado crítico y demasiado breve para ella.

Edward entró a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas para digerir todo lo que le habían dicho.

Iba a ser padre.

El niño lo recordaría. ¿Pero qué pasaba si era más Apolita que Bella? La genética era una ciencia extraña, y él había vivido lo suficiente como para ver qué tan bizarra podía ser. Con Seth, por ejemplo. Nadie se había parecido tanto a Erik desde que el hijo de Erik había muerto más de mil doscientos años atrás. Y aún así, Seth era la viva imagen del hermano de Edward.

Seth incluso poseía el temperamento y el porte de Seth. Podrían ser el mismo hombre.

¿Y qué si su hijo se convertía en Daimon algún día? ¿Podría cazar y matar a su propio hijo o hija? La idea lo heló por dentro. Lo aterrorizó. Edward no sabía qué hacer. Necesitaba consejo. Alguien que pudiera ayudarlo a resolver esto. Tomando su teléfono, llamó a William.

Nadie contestó.

Maldiciendo, supo que había sólo otra persona que podría ayudar. Acheron.

El Atlante respondió al primer repique.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Se burló del cinismo de Ash.

—¿Nada de "hola, Edward, cómo estás"?

—Te conozco, Vikingo. Sólo llamas cuando hay problemas. Así que, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tienes dificultades para encontrarte con Bella?

—Voy a ser padre.

Un absoluto silencio le respondió. Era agradable saber que las noticias sorprendían a Ash tanto como lo habían sorprendido a él.

—Bueno, supongo que la respuesta a mi pregunta es un gran, ¿verdad? –preguntó Ash finalmente. Se quedó callado nuevamente antes de preguntar—: ¿Estás bien?

—¿Entonces no te sorprende el hecho de que haya dejado embarazada a una mujer?

—No. Sabía que podías.

La mandíbula de Edward cayó mientras la furia lo inundaba fuertemente. ¿Ash lo había sabido todo este tiempo?

—Sabes, esa información podría haber sido vital para mí, Ash. Maldito seas por no decirme esto antes.

—¿Qué hubiese cambiado si te lo hubiera dicho? Hubieses pasado los últimos doce siglos paranoico de tocar a una mujer por miedo a dejarla embarazada y que luego ella no te recordara como el padre. Has tenido suficiente de este modo. No vi la necesidad de agregarle eso también.

Edward aún estaba enojado.

—¿Y qué si embaracé a alguien más?

—No lo has hecho.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Créeme, lo sé. Si alguna vez hubiera sucedido, te lo hubiese dicho. No soy tan idiota como para no decirte algo así de importante.

Sí, claro. Si Ash se guardaba esto, entonces no podía saber qué otras cosas vitales había olvidado mencionar el Atlante.

—¿Y se supone que confíe en ti ahora que admitiste haberme mentido?

—Sabes, pienso que has estado hablando demasiado con William. De pronto los dos suenan como la misma persona. Sí, Edward, puedes confiar en mí. Y jamás te mentí. Simplemente omití algunos hechos. —Edward no respondió nada. Pero le hubiese encantado tener a Ash enfrente el tiempo suficiente como para destrozarlo a golpes por esto—. Entonces, ¿cómo está enfrentando Bella su embarazo? –preguntó Ash.

Edward se quedó helado. Había veces en que Ash era verdaderamente terrorífico.

—¿Cómo supiste que Bella es la madre?

—Sé muchas cosas cuando me concentro.

—Entonces tal vez deberías aprender a compartir algunos de esos detalles, especialmente cuando comprometen la vida de otras personas.

Ash suspiró.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, no estoy mucho más contento por el modo en que salieron las cosas que tú. Pero a veces las cosas tienen que salir mal para ir bien.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Un día lo verás, hermanito. Te lo prometo.

Edward hizo rechinar los dientes.

—Realmente odio cuando juegas al Oráculo.

—Lo sé. Todos lo odian. Pero, ¿qué puedo decir? Es mi trabajo molestarlos.

—Creo que deberías encontrar una nueva ocupación.

—¿Por qué? Resulta que disfruto la que tengo.

Pero algo en la voz de Ash le dijo a Edward que el Atlante también estaba mintiendo sobre eso. Así que Edward decidió cambiar de jurisdicción.

—Ya que no quieres darme nada útil, déjame cambiar de tema un minuto. ¿Conoces a una de las doncellas de Artemisa, llamada Kate? Está aquí y dice estar de nuestro lado. Dice que ha estado protegiendo a Bella durante cinco años, pero no estoy seguro de si debería confiar en ella o no.

—No conozco a las doncellas por nombre, pero puedo preguntarle a Artemisa.

Por alguna extraña razón, eso en realidad lo hizo sentir mejor. Ash no era completamente omnisciente después de todo.

—Está bien. Avísame inmediatamente si no es una aliada.

—Definitivamente lo haré. —Edward se movió para colgar—. A propósito –dijo Ash en cuanto él había apartado el teléfono.

Edward lo regresó a su oreja.

—¿Qué?

—Felicitaciones por el bebé.

Edward resopló.

—Gracias. Tal vez.

Bella dio vueltas por la enorme casa. Era como andar por un museo. Había antiguos artefactos nórdicos por todos lados. Sin mencionar pinturas al óleo de artistas famosos que jamás había visto antes, pero estaba segura de que eran auténticas.

Había una en particular fuera de su habitación realizada por Jan van Eyck, de un hombre de cabello oscuro y su esposa. En algunos aspectos le recordaba al famoso retrato Arnolfini, pero la pareja en éste se veía completamente diferente. La mujer estaba vestida de un enérgico rojo, y el hombre de azul marino.

—Es el retrato de bodas de dos de mis descendientes.

Bella se sobresaltó ante el profundo sonido de la voz de Edward detrás suyo. No lo había oído acercarse.

—Es hermoso. ¿Tú lo mandaste a hacer?

Él asintió y señaló a la mujer del cuadro.

—Isabella era una admiradora del trabajo de van Eyck, así que pensé que sería un regalo de bodas perfecto para ellos. Ella era la hija mayor de otra familia de Escuderos, quien fue enviada para casarse con mi Escudero, Leif. Seth desciende de su tercera hija.

—Wow –susurró ella, impresionada—. Toda mi vida he luchado por descubrir algo sobre mi herencia y mi linaje, y aquí estás tú, un libro andante para Seth. ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo afortunado que es?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—He aprendido que, a su edad, la mayor parte de las personas no están interesadas en su pasado. Sólo en su futuro. Querrá saberlo cuando crezca.

—No lo sé –dijo Bella, pensando en el modo en que los ojos de Seth se encendían cuando intentaba enseñarle Inglés Antiguo—. Me parece que él sabe mucho más de lo que imaginas. Es un estudiante estrella en las clases. Deberías escucharlo. Cuando estábamos estudiando, parecía saber todo sobre tu cultura.

Los rasgos de Edward se suavizaron, transformándolo en el dulce hombre que había visto en sus sueños.

—Así que en verdad escucha.

—Sí, lo hace. —Bella se encaminó a su cuarto—. Bueno, se está haciendo tarde y ha sido una noche realmente larga. Estaba por ir a dormir.

Edward tomó su mano y la detuvo.

—Vine a buscarte.

—¿Por qué?

Él la miró fijamente.

—Ahora que estás embarazada de mi hijo, no quiero que duermas aquí arriba donde no puedo llegar a ti en caso de que necesitaras protección. Sé que dije que podías ir y venir a la luz del día, pero preferiría que no lo hicieras. Los Daimons tienen ayudantes humanos al igual que nosotros. Sería demasiado fácil para uno de ellos llegar hasta ti.

La primer reacción de Bella fue decirle que se callara, pero algo dentro suyo la retuvo.

—¿Me estás dando una orden?

—No –dijo él con calma—. Te lo estoy pidiendo. Por tu seguridad, y la del bebé.

Ella sonrió al escuchar eso, y la mordacidad en su voz le demostró que no estaba acostumbrado a pedir nada a nadie. Lo había oído ladrar suficientes órdenes a Seth como para saber que "Edward" y "libertad" no eran exactamente sinónimos.

—Está bien –respondió, sonriéndole apenas—, pero sólo porque me lo pediste.

Los rasgos de Edward se relajaron. Por dios, el hombre era hermoso cuando tenía esa apariencia.

—¿Hay algo que necesites de tu apartamento? Puedo enviar a alguien a buscarlo.

—Algo de ropa sería agradable. Maquillaje y un cepillo de dientes aún más.

Él extrajo su teléfono y marcó. Bella lo escuchó presentarse a sus hombres de seguridad mientras abría la puerta de su habitación y él la seguía. Kate, que estaba sentada en una silla leyendo, los miró sin hacer ningún comentario.

—Espera un segundo. –Le alcanzó el teléfono a ella—. Aquí tienes, diles lo que necesitas y dónde vives.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si yo se los digo, olvidarán lo que dije dentro de cinco minutos y no se irán del lugar. Siempre tengo que tener a alguien, generalmente Ash, Seth, o mi amigo William, para que les digan que necesito que hagan, o les envío un e-mail. Y ahora mismo un e—mail o un mensaje de texto llevaría demasiado tiempo.

¿Hablaba en serio?

—Puedo ir con ellos –se ofreció Kate mientras dejaba el libro a un lado—. Sé lo que ella usa y quiero buscar algunas cosas para mí también.

Edward les transmitió el mensaje a los guardias y luego hizo que Bella repitiera cada palabra. Una vez que terminó de hablar con el guardia, colgó el teléfono. Dios misericordioso, y ella pensaba que su vida estaba jodida.

—¿Entonces estás diciéndome que los humanos ni siquiera pueden recordar una conversación contigo?

—No, jamás.

—¿Entonces cómo tienes guardado a Seth en secreto? ¿No puede simplemente decirles que tú estás de acuerdo con que él se vaya de la casa?

Edward rió.

—Es que cada orden que involucre su seguridad tiene que ser aprobada primero por Ash, y Seth lo sabe. Los guardias de seguridad jamás se moverían sin órdenes directas de Ash.

Wow, el hombre era estricto.

Kate le sonrió amablemente a Bella mientras ella tomaba la ropa que Edward le había dado de adentro del placard.

—Me alegro de que hayas manejado tan bien esto esta vez. Y Edward también. Hace las cosas mucho más sencillas.

Bella asintió. En verdad, así era.

Si tan sólo Edward pudiese aceptar su herencia tan fácilmente como había aceptado al bebé. ¿Pero qué bien haría eso si ella estaba destinada a morir?

Quizás este era el mejor modo de que funcionara. De este modo él no sufriría por ella.

No, le dijo la voz en su cabeza. Quería más que eso de Edward. Quería lo que habían compartido en sus sueños.

Deja de ser egoísta.

Bella tragó con fuerza ante el pensamiento. Tenía razón. Sería más bondadoso mantenerse alejada de Edward. Lo último que quería era saber que él se lamentaría por ella.

Mientras menos gente se apenara, mejor. Odiaba la idea de que alguien sufriera por ella del modo en que a ella le había dolido lo de su madre y sus hermanas. No había un día en que no estuvieran en sus pensamientos. En que una parte de ella no sufriera porque jamás podría verlas de nuevo.

Una vez que tuvo la remera y el pantalón de gimnasia en sus manos, Edward caminó junto a ella por la casa. Su poderosa presencia tocaba algo muy profundo dentro de Bella. Jamás había imaginado sentirse así.

—Sabes, tienes un lugar bastante bueno aquí –le dijo.

Él miró alrededor, como si no se hubiese percatado de eso en bastante tiempo.

—Gracias. Fue construido a fines del siglo pasado por la tatara-tatara-abuela de Chris. Tenía quince hijos varones y quería espacio suficiente como para criarlos a ellos y a sus hijos.

Había un matiz de ternura en su voz cada vez que hablaba de su familia. Era evidente que había amado a cada uno de ellos profundamente.

—¿Y qué sucedió con ellos, Seth es el único que queda?

La tristeza oscureció los ojos de Edward e hizo que el corazón de Bella se apenara por su dolor.

—El hijo mayor falleció con varios de sus primos y su tío como pasajeros en el Titanic. La plaga de influenza de 1918 mató a tres más de ellos y dejó a otros dos estériles. La guerra se llevó a otros cuatro. Dos murieron siendo pequeños y uno falleció en un accidente mientras cazaba siendo joven. Los otros dos, Stephen y Craig, se casaron. Stephen tuvo un niño y dos niñas. El hijo murió en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y una de las hijas falleció enferma a los diez años, y la que quedaba murió en el parto antes de que el bebé pudiera nacer. —Bella dio un respingo ante sus palabras y el dolor que notaba en su voz. Era tan evidente que había amado mucho a cada uno de ellos—. Craig tuvo cuatro hijos varones. Uno de ellos murió en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, otro siendo pequeño, otro en un accidente de autos con su esposa, y el otro era el abuelo de Seth.

—Lo siento –le dijo, tocando su brazo compasivamente. No era de extrañar que cuidara a Seth tan celosamente—. Me asombra que hayas permitido que tantos de ellos fuesen a la guerra.

Él cubrió la mano de Bella con la suya. La expresión de sus ojos le demostraba cuánto apreciaba su toque.

—Créeme, intenté detenerlos. Pero sólo se puede intentar mantener a un hombre terco en casa hasta cierto punto. Finalmente comprendo cómo se sintió mi padre cuando Erik y yo nos fuimos de casa, contra sus deseos.

—Pero no comprendes porqué tu madre se rehusó a acogerlos en su hogar.

Él se detuvo en sus pasos al oírla.

—¿Cómo supiste eso?

—Yo… —Bella se quedó callada al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho—. Lo siento. De vez en cuando puedo leer pensamientos pasajeros. No es que quiera hacerlo, y no tengo control sobre eso, simplemente sucede. –Los ojos de Edward eran tormentosos otra vez—. Sabes –intentó nuevamente, esperando poder consolarlo un poco—, a veces las personas dicen cosas en el momento de furia que luego lamentan. Estoy segura de que tu madre los perdonó.

—No –dijo él, con la voz baja y grave—. Yo había abandonado las creencias con las que me había criado. Dudo que alguna vez lo superara.

Bella tironeó la cadena plateada que estaba alrededor de su cuello mientras sostenía el collar entre sus manos. Al igual que en su sueño, era el martillo de Thor y un pequeño crucifijo.

—No creo que hayas abandonado nada. ¿Sino por qué usas esto?

Edward miró los dedos de Bella, que acunaban la cruz de su madre y el talismán de su tío. Antiguas reliquias que había llevado por tanto tiempo que apenas recordaba su presencia.

Eran el pasado, y ella era su futuro. La dicotomía lo alcanzó muy dentro.

—Es para recordarme que las palabras dichas con furia jamás pueden ser retiradas.

—Y sin embargo hablas con furia con tanta frecuencia.

Él resopló.

—Algunos defectos no pueden cambiarse.

—Tal vez.

Bella se puso en puntas de pie y lo besó, con la intención de que fuera un gesto amistoso. Edward gruñó ante su sabor mientras la acercaba y la abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho para poder sentir cada centímetro de su femenino cuerpo.

Cuánto la deseaba. Deseaba desgarrar su ropa y saciar el ardiente dolor que sentía en la entrepierna cada vez que ella lo miraba. Se sentía tan bien tener a una mujer que lo conocía. Que recordaba su nombre y todo lo que él le decía.

No tenía precio.

Bella gimió profundamente ante la sensación de los labios de Edward sobre los suyos. Sus colmillos rozando suavemente sus labios, su lengua luchando contra la de ella. Sentía los músculos flexionándose bajo su mano, el acero enroscado de un cuerpo que era sutilmente afilado y vigorosamente peligroso.

Edward era tan abrumador. Tan feroz y sin embargo tan extrañamente tierno. Una parte de ella no quería dejarlo ir jamás. Una parte de ella le exigía que lo hiciera. Sufriendo ante esa idea, profundizó su beso, y luego se apartó, renuentemente.

Edward no quería nada más que traerla de regreso a sus brazos. La observó mientras su corazón se aceleraba y su cuerpo ardía. ¿Por qué no la había encontrado mientras era humano?

¿Qué hubiese importado? Ella aún sería una Apolita y él de otra especie.

La suya era una relación imposible, y aún así habían sido unidos por una diosa conspiradora. Él estaba cautivado por el espíritu y la pasión de Bella. Su voz, su olor. Todo acerca de ella le llegaba al corazón.

Su relación estaba condenada desde el principio.

Ella va a morir.

Las palabras lo cortaron por dentro. Había estado solo tanto tiempo, con el corazón herido y sangrando por la pérdida. Y ella iba a ser otra cicatriz. Lo sabía. Podía sentirlo. Edward sólo esperaba que ésta sanara, aunque algo le decía que no sería así. Su presencia persistiría dentro de él así como la de los demás lo habían hecho.

Su rostro lo perseguiría… Para siempre.

En ese momento, odiaba a Artemisa por su interferencia. La odiaba por haberlo forzado a esta vida y por darle a una mujer que no tenía más opción que perder.

No estaba bien. ¿Y por qué? ¿Porque Apolo se había enojado y había maldecido a su propia gente?

—Las descendencias son tan frágiles.

No se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta hasta que Bella asintió.

—Eso explica porqué proteges a Seth del modo en que lo haces.

Ella no tenía idea.

Él la condujo hacia abajo por los escalones que descendían a su alojamiento.

—Debo admitir que me sorprende que Apolo no haya cuidado mejor a los suyos. Especialmente considerando lo importante que es.

—Al igual que tú, comenzamos siendo muchos, y rápidamente disminuimos hasta quedar yo. Claro que no ayudó en nada que fuésemos cazados hasta la extinción.

Edward se detuvo fuera de su puerta cerrada con llave, la cual tenía un panel con teclas al lado, en la pared.

—¿Paranoico? –preguntó Bella.

Él apenas sonrió con irónica diversión mientras ingresaba el código.

—Tenemos a muchos sirvientes que trabajan aquí durante el día y no saben nada de mí, ya que no pueden recordar que existo. De este modo, no entran de casualidad en mi habitación y salen gritando que hay un intruso mientras Seth está en la universidad.

Para Bella, eso tenía mucho sentido.

—¿Cómo es ser tan anónimo?

Él abrió la puerta y encendió una débil luz del techo.

—A veces es como ser invisible. Lo que me resulta extraño es poder verlas a ti y a Kate nuevamente sin tener que volver a presentarme.

—Pero Acheron y William también te recuerdan.

—Es verdad. Los Cazadores Oscuros y los Were-Hunters Katagaria pueden recordarme, pero no puedo estar en presencia física de otros Cazadores Oscuros por mucho tiempo, y los Were-Hunters se ponen nerviosos y malhumorados cada vez que me acerco a ellos. No les agrada la idea de tener a alguien que no sea de los suyos.

Bella miró alrededor mientras él se dirigía hacia su cama. La habitación era enorme. Contra una pared había una estación de computadoras que le recordaba a la NASA, justo ahí había una computadora plateada Alienware sobre el escritorio negro contemporáneo.

Pero lo que la sobresaltó fue la gran cama negra en el fondo de la esquina derecha. Era exactamente igual a como había sido en su sueño. Las paredes alrededor de ellos eran de un mármol negro tan brillante que reflejaba, aunque a diferencia de sus sueños, Edward no se reflejaba en ellas ahora. Y tampoco había ventanas.

En la pared a su izquierda había más retratos, y debajo de ellos un largo aparador de caoba. La parte superior del aparador estaba regado por cientos de portarretratos de plata. Un sofá de cuero negro y un reclinador como los que había arriba estaban ubicados delante, junto a un TV de pantalla gigante.

Observando la miríada de rostros del pasado, Bella pensó en la mujer que estaba escaleras arriba, en el retrato junto a la que ahora era la habitación de Kate. Edward sabía mucho sobre ella, y eso la hacía preguntarse cuánto sabría acerca de cada rostro que había en esa pared y sobre el aparador. Rostros de personas que probablemente habían sabido muy poco de él.

—¿Tenías que presentarte constantemente a Isabella?

Él cerró y trabó la puerta tras de sí.

—Con ella era un poquito más sencillo. Como pertenecía a una familia de Escuderos, comprendía que yo era el Cazador Oscuro maldito, así que cada vez que nos encontrábamos ella sonreía y decía "Tú debes ser Edward. Es un placer conocerte nuevamente."

—¿Entonces todas sus esposas saben acerca de ti?

—No, sólo las que pertenecen a familias de Escuderos. No puedes explicar exactamente a los humanos normales que hay un Vikingo inmortal viviendo en el sótano, a quien no recordarán haber visto o hablado. Así que quienes son como la madre de Seth nunca saben que existo.

Ella lo miró mientras él se sentaba y se quitaba las botas. El hombre tenía unos pies excepcionalmente grandes…

—¿La madre de Seth no es una Escudera? –preguntó, intentando distraerse del hecho de que esos pies desnudos la hacían anhelar ver más partes desnudas de él.

—No. Su padre la conoció mientras ella trabajaba en un restaurante local. Él estaba tan enamorado de ella que no interferí.

—¿Por qué tuvieron sólo a Seth?

Edward suspiró mientras colocaba sus botas debajo del escritorio.

—Ella no podía tener hijos fácilmente. Tuvo tres abortos antes de su nacimiento. Incluso Seth fue prematuro por siete semanas. Una vez que nació, le dije a su padre que no quería que ninguno de ellos pasara otra vez por otro embarazo.

Bella se sorprendió, dado lo importante que era su linaje para él.

—¿En verdad lo hiciste?

Él asintió.

—¿Cómo podía pedirles que continuaran haciéndolo? Dar a luz casi la mató, y los abortos siempre rompían su corazón.

Era admirable lo que había hecho. Estaba feliz de saber que él no era en realidad el bárbaro que había temido que fuese anteriormente.

—Eres un buen hombre, Edward. La mayoría de la gente no hubiese pensado en los demás.

Él resopló.

—Seth no estaría de acuerdo contigo.

—Creo que Seth discreparía con un poste indicador.

Fue recompensada por una verdadera carcajada de Edward. Era profunda y agradable, y envió un crudo estremecimiento a través de ella. Realmente amaba el sonido de su voz acentuada.

Oh, no empieces con eso…

Tenía que hacer algo para mantener sus pensamientos apartados de lo delicioso que era.

—Bueno –dijo, bostezando—, estoy cansada, apenas embarazada, y me vendría realmente bien una buena noche de descanso. –Señaló la puerta detrás suyo—. ¿Baño? —Él asintió—. Bueno. Voy a cambiarme y luego a dormir.

—Hay un cepillo de dientes nuevo en el botiquín.

—Gracias.

Bella lo dejó para prepararse para ir a la cama. Sola en el baño, abrió el botiquín y se detuvo. Dentro había todo tipo de provisiones médicas, incluyendo un bisturí y suturas. Edward no debía poder ir al médico más que ella.

Mientras buscaba el nuevo cepillo de dientes, recordó los disparos que le habían dado los Daimons. Su mirada regresó a las provisiones. Él debía haber tenido que ocuparse de sus propias heridas. Solo. Ni siquiera había dicho una palabra acerca de ellas. Ni habían existido en sus sueños.

Entonces pensó en el modo en que Aro se había curado cuando ella lo apuñaló, y se preguntó si el cuerpo de Edward tendría la misma habilidad regenerativa.

—Pobre Edward –susurró mientras se cambiaba la ropa.

Era tan extraño estar allí. Con él, en su dominio. No había pasado la noche con un hombre ni una sola vez. Los pocos tipos con los que se había acostado habían sido romances momentáneos, y ella se había ido de sus casas en cuanto había podido. No había necesidad de quedarse y que se apegaran uno a otro.

Pero ella estaba apegada a Edward. Mucho más de lo que debería. ¿O no? Él era el padre de su bebé. ¿No deberían tener algún grado de intimidad?

Parecía adecuado.

Salió del baño para encontrarlo sentado, completamente vestido excepto por sus pies desnudos, sobre el reclinador en el área para sentarse.

—Puedes tomar la cama –le dijo—. Yo me quedaré con el sofá.

—Sabes, no tienes que hacer eso. No es como si pudieras dejarme embarazada o algo así.

Él no pareció divertido por sus palabras. Bella achicó la distancia entre ellos y lo tomó de la mano.

—Vamos, Grandullón. No hay necesidad de que aprietes ese cuerpo extremadamente alto en un pequeño sillón cuando hay una cama perfectamente buena esperándote.

—Jamás he ido a la cama con una mujer. –Ella arqueó una ceja—. Para dormir –le aclaró—. Jamás he pasado la noche con alguien.

—¿Nunca? –Él negó con la cabeza. Bueno, entonces eran mucho más parecidos de lo que ella hubiese imaginado—. Bien, nunca eres demasiado viejo para tener nuevas experiencias. Bueno, quizás tú lo eres, pero en la mayoría de los casos esa es una declaración verdadera.

El ceño de Edward se profundizó hasta ese nivel familiar.

—¿Todo es una broma para ti?

—No –dijo ella sinceramente mientras lo conducía hacia la cama—. Pero con humor es como atravieso los horrores de mi vida. O sea, vamos… Es reír o llorar, y llorar toma demasiada energía, que necesito para pasar el día, ¿sabes?

Bella lo soltó para poder trenzarse el cabello. Edward tomó sus manos entre las suyas y la detuvo.

—No me gusta que hagas eso.

Ella tragó con fuerza ante la hambrienta mirada de sus ojos de medianoche. Tenía una extraña sensación de déjà vu, aquí en su habitación, con esa expresión en su rostro. Aunque no debía, le gustaba ver el fuego en su mirada oscura. Le gustaba la sensación de esas manos sobre las suyas.

O mejor aún, la sensación de esas manos sobre su cuerpo…

Edward sabía que no tenía sentido estar con ella, ni compartir la cama ni ninguna otra cosa, y aún así no podía impedirse hacerlo. Quería tocar su piel realmente esta vez. Quería tener sus piernas enroscadas alrededor suyo mientras permitía que el calor del cuerpo de ella calmara a su cansado corazón.

No lo hagas.

La orden fue tan fuerte que casi le hizo caso, pero Edward Cullen jamás había sido el tipo de hombre que sigue órdenes. Ni siquiera las suyas.

Inclinó la cabeza de Bella hacia arriba, para poder ver el apasionado calor de sus ojos . Eso lo quemó. Los labios de ella se separaron, dándole la bienvenida.

Pasó suavemente sus dedos por la línea de su mandíbula hasta enterrarlos en el cabello chocolate. Luego tomó posesión de su boca. Ella sabía a calidez. Ella lo acercó, sus brazos apretados y exigentes mientras pasaba las manos por la espalda de Edward. El cuerpo de él se agitó, su pene se endureció inmediatamente.

Gimiendo, la levantó en sus brazos. Para su sorpresa, ella levantó las piernas y las enroscó alrededor de su cintura.

Él rió ante su respuesta justo cuando el calor de su cuerpo lo aguijoneaba. Su núcleo estaba presionado contra su entrepierna, haciéndolo consciente de lo cerca que estaba esa parte de ella.

Con los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión, le quitó la remera.

—¿Tienes hambre, villkat? –murmuró contra sus labios.

—Sí –jadeó ella, para su deleite.

Edward la recostó en su cama. Ella bajó la mano entre sus cuerpos y le desabrochó el pantalón. Él gruñó profundamente en el instante en que su hambrienta mano lo tocó. La sensación de esos dedos acariciando su vara estremeció cada parte suya. Ella incluso recordaba cómo le gustaba que lo tocara. Acariciara.

Casi sentía ganas de llorar ante ese milagro. Quizás debería haber tomado a una Apolita o a una Were como amante siglos atrás.

No, pensó mientras enterraba sus labios contra la columna de su garganta e inhalaba el aroma a rosas. No habría sido Bella, y sin ser ella, tampoco habrían tenido lo que él necesitaba. Había algo en esta mujer que lo llenaba. Que lo hacía arder de un modo que nadie había logrado.

Sólo por ella él rompería el código que le prohibía llevar a una Apolita a su cama.

Bella levantó los brazos mientras Edward le quitaba la remera. Ella gimió por lo bien que se sentía el calor del cuerpo desnudo de Edward apretado contra el suyo. Toda esa gloriosa piel masculina era un festín divino para sus ojos.

Él pasó el revés de sus dedos sobre sus pechos, dejándolos endurecidos y anhelantes. Tomó el derecho en su boca y la saboreó de un modo que hizo que el corazón de Bella latiera violentamente. La lengua de Edward era ligera y suave mientras golpeteaba rápidamente una y otra vez. Su estómago se agitó en respuesta al intenso placer que le estaba dando.

Entonces, él descendió el camino de sus besos, sobre su abdomen. Se detuvo para mordisquear el hueso de su cadera mientras sus manos le bajaban el pantalón.

Bella levantó la cadera para que pudiera deslizarlos. Él los tiró sobre el piso y luego usó sus manos para abrirle las piernas. Ella lo miró fijamente, con una expectativa llena de necesidad mientras él observaba la parte más privada de su cuerpo. Él se veía salvaje y hambriento. Posesivo. Y eso envió una oleada eléctrica a través de ella.

Bella siseó mientras él pasaba los dedos por su hendidura. Su toque la provocaba y la excitaba. Su toque era divino. Saciando e incitando.

Edward observó el placer en su rostro mientras ella se frotaba contra su mano. Amaba el modo en que ella le respondía. El modo en que estaba completamente abierta e indefensa.

Trepando sobre la cama, recostó su cuerpo sobre el de ella, y luego rodó con ella. Bella envolvió su cuerpo alrededor del de Edward mientras se besaban hambrientamente. Su piel se deslizaba contra la de él en una sensual sinfonía que lo encendía aún más. Edward se sentó, con Bella sobre su falda. Ella enroscó sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras sus manos acariciaban el cuero cabelludo de Edward, y sus dedos se enredaban en su pelo.

Edward estaba sinceramente atemorizado de lo que sentía mientras Bella se levantaba y lo tomaba dentro de su cuerpo. Lo cabalgó ávidamente, mientras su cuerpo lo exprimía para tomar lo que ella necesitaba y darle lo que él deseaba ardientemente.

Edward no quería dejarla ir. No quería abandonar esta cama nunca más.

Bella se mordió los labios ante el éxtasis de tener realmente a Edward profundamente dentro suyo. Era tan duro y grueso. Se sentía aún mejor en carne y hueso que en sus sueños.

El suave vello de su pecho tentaba a sus pechos sensibles mientras él ahuecaba su trasero e incitaba sus movimientos. Ella miró fijamente sus ojos, que estaban oscurecidos por la pasión.

Sus respiraciones estaban sincronizadas mientras ella chocaba su cadera contra la entrepierna de Edward una y otra vez.

Bella jamás le había hecho el amor a un hombre de este modo. Sobre su falda, sus cuerpos envueltos. Era la cosa más íntima que había experimentado. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Edward chupó sus pechos. Sosteniendo su cabeza, se sintió abrumada por el placer. Y cuando se corrió, gritó.

Edward levantó la cabeza para observarla mientras alcanzaba el clímax. Era tan hermosa a sus ojos. La recostó sobre la cama sin abandonar su cuerpo, y entonces tomó el control. Cerrando los ojos, no pensó en nada excepto la sensación de la calidez y la humedad de Bella debajo suyo.

No había pasado, no había mañana. Ni Cazador Oscuro. Ni Apolita.

Eran sólo ellos dos. Las manos de Bella en su espalda, sus piernas enredadas con las suyas mientras embestía profundamente dentro de ella.

Necesitando esto más de lo que jamás había necesitado algo, enterró su rostro en el cabello de Bella y se liberó dentro de ella.

Bella abrazó fuertemente a Edward mientras lo sentía convulsionar. Su respiración le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Su cuerpo estaba húmedo por la transpiración, y su largo cabello negro tentaba a su piel. Ninguno de los dos se movió mientras respiraban desigualmente, con una sensación de bienestar.

Ella se reconfortó en el peso de Edward aplastándola. La sensación de su áspero cuerpo masculino pinchando el suyo. Bella paseó sus manos por la musculosa espalda, sobre sus cicatrices, y luego trazó perezosamente el tatuaje en su hombro.

Él se levantó para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Creo que soy adicto a ti.

Ella sonrió ante su declaración, aunque una parte de ella se entristecía al escucharlo. El cabello de Edward caía alrededor de su rostro, que era suave y tierno bajo la débil luz. Colocándole el cabello detrás de las orejas, lo besó.

Los brazos de Edward se apretaron a su alrededor. Ella amaba esa sensación. La hacía sentir protegida. A salvo. Suspirando soñadoramente, se apartó.

—Necesito ir a limpiarme.

Él no la soltó.

—No quiero que lo hagas. –Ella levantó la cabeza, mirándolo confundida—. Me agrada ver mi semilla en ti, Bella –dijo agitadamente en su oído—. Mi aroma en tu piel. El tuyo en la mía. Más que nada, me agrada saber que en la mañana recordarás lo que hicimos esta noche y aún sabrás mi nombre.

Ella apoyó su mano contra la barbuda mejilla. El dolor en sus ojos la tocó intensamente. Lo besó suavemente y se acurrucó contra él.

Edward se retiró sólo lo suficiente como para poder acomodarse detrás de ella. Bella descansó su cabeza sobre su bíceps mientras él la acunaba tiernamente. Su corazón latía con alegría mientras lo escuchaba respirar. Él levantó la cabeza, la besó en la mejilla y luego se recostó con una mano enterrada en el cabello de ella.

A los pocos minutos estaba completamente dormido. Era el momento más pacífico de la vida de Bella. Muy dentro de su corazón sabía que esa noche Edward le había mostrado una parte de sí mismo que no le había dejado ver a nadie más.

Él era brusco y severo. Pero, en sus brazos, era un tierno amante. Y en el fondo de su mente estaba la idea de que podría aprender a amar a un hombre así. No sería difícil.

Bella se quedó acostada silenciosamente en la calma de la madrugada. No estaba segura de qué hora era, sólo estaba segura de que Edward entibiaba una parte de ella que hasta ahora no sabía que estaba fría. Mientras estaba allí recostada, se preguntó cuántos siglos habría estado Edward confinado a un área como esta. Él le había dicho que su casa tenía poco más de cien años.

Mirando alrededor, intentó imaginar cómo sería estar aquí sola, día tras día, década tras década. Debía ser solitario para él.

Descendió su mano y la colocó sobre su panza mientras intentaba imaginar al bebé que estaba allí. ¿Sería un niño o una niña? ¿De cabellos oscuro como ella, u claro como su padre? Probablemente jamás sabría el verdadero color de pelo del bebé. El cabello de la mayoría de los bebés se caía, y uno no podía saberlo hasta que empezaban a gatear. Para entonces estaría muerta. Muerta antes de su primer diente. Su primer paso o su primera palabra.

No conocería a su hijo. No llores... Pero no pudo evitarlo.

—¿Bella? –No respondió a la soñolienta llamada de Edward. Su voz la traicionaría si lo hiciera. Él la hizo rodar, como si supiera que estaba llorando, y la atrajo a sus brazos—. No llores.

—No quiero morir, Edward –sollozó contra su pecho—. No quiero abandonar a mi bebé. Hay tanto que necesito decirle. Ni siquiera sabrá que existí alguna vez.

Edward la abrazó con más fuerza mientras escuchaba esas sinceras palabras. Cómo deseaba poder decirle lo tontos que eran sus miedos, pero no lo eran. Bella lloraba por un destino que ninguno de ellos podía cambiar.

—Tenemos tiempo, Bella. Cuéntame todas las historias acerca de ti, tu madre y tus hermanas, y me aseguraré que el bebé sepa cada una de ellas. Y cada bebé luego de este. No dejaré que te olviden. Jamás.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo juro, así como juro que los mantendré siempre a salvo.

Sus palabras parecieron calmarla. Acunándola gentilmente en sus brazos, Edward se preguntó para quién era peor. La madre que no podría ver al bebé crecer, o el padre que estaba condenado a ver al bebé y a todos los que lo siguieran morir.

* * *

><p><em>He vuelto chicas!<br>_

_Siento muchísimo que haya vueltoa desaparecer, de verdad lo lamento espero que podaís perdonarme._

_Aquí os dejo otro capítulo que os sacara de dudas y os dará otras, disfrutad._

**_NO OLVIDEOS DEJARME VUESTROS REVIEWS!_**


End file.
